The 150th Annual Hunger Games
by Xylia Ren
Summary: This year, in honor of Panem's 200th anniversary, and the fact that it is a Quarter Quell will have an interesting twist. Each tribute will be given a special ability based upon Greek mythology. Let the games begin, may the odds be ever in your favor and remember only the strongest survive.
1. District 1 Reaping

_**We will be showing an inside look at all of the reapings from District 1 to District 12. Let the games begin and may the odds be ever in your favor.**_

**District 1 Reaping**

**Diamond Jewelheart's POV**

We all crowded into the center square of District 1, it was the day of the reaping for the 150th Hunger Games. I was wearing a deep purple dress that flows down to my knees and silver flats with a beautiful diamond necklace. My mother got them for me just for the reaping; she knows what I'm going to do.

After I signed in I went to the assigned area for girls, the youngest were standing nervously at the front, clutching each other's hands, the oldest were standing at the back relaxed, prepared for the reaping, confident that they could win the Hunger Games. I waiting calmly with the rest of the girls my age and watched the stage, eager for the reaping to begin.

Finally Georgia Baines stood up in front of the crowd and shushed us, Georgia was wearing a bright pink dress that puffed out at the hips and bright pink make up to match it, her hair seemed to glow as she beamed across the center square. We settled down almost instantly, everyone held their breath.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 150th Annual Hunger Games, let the reaping begin and may the odds be _ever _in your favor." I took a deep, semi-controlled breath, I knew what came next. "Now before we begin, I must show you a video from the Capitol. This year might be a special year for one of you lucky boys and girls so watch and listen carefully."

We all watched as the video began to play, I watched but I was only half listening as a narrator told us the story of how the Hunger Games were started and why they continue today.

"… this is not for the weak hearted… only the best can survive… may the odds be _ever_ in your favor." The seal of Panem flashed and the screen went black. I returned my gaze to the stage where Georgia Bains stood with tears in her eyes.

"It's such a powerful video, isn't it?" She looked out at the crowd, "Now continuing on with the reaping…" I looked back at where my mother was standing; she met my eyes and nodded. I took a deep breath, trying to control my racing heartbeat. "Now I will begin with the girls."

Georgia walked over to the reaping ball and stuck her hand in ruffling through the names of all of the girls aged 12-18 in District 1. She pulled out a slip of paper and walked back to her microphone. She popped the seal but before she could read the name there was a shout.

"I volunteer as tribute." I shouted, knowing my mother would be proud of me. The girls around me looked at me, startled. They cleared a path to the center line that divides the girls from the boys. I looked at my feet; I knew I could do this, I knew I was strong enough. Peacekeepers escorted me up, onto the stage. Georgia Baines teetered over to me in her high heels, she grabbed my arm, pinching my skin, and walked with me back over to the microphone.

"A volunteer," she cooed into the mike, "And what is your name, sweetie?" I steeled myself, knowing there was no going back now, but something inside of my reminded me that I didn't want to.

"Diamond Jewelheart." I stated; I knew that my voice sounded calm and precise, I was in control of my body, just like my mother told me to be. Georgia continued talking about young bravery and self-sacrifice but I tuned her out.

**Royce Platinum's POV**

I stood by waiting for the reaping to start, I overheard some guys talking about rumors for what the arena might be this year.

"I heard it is going to be a rainforest with poisonous bugs and deadly snakes." One guy grunted.

"No, it's going to be a desert where the tributes with have to struggle to find water and stay alive because of the heat." Another one growled. I rolled my eyes, no one likes watching the tributes die off because of extreme heat or cold, it gets very boring.

"I heard it's a marsh with bugs and disease everywhere." The last boy snickered. I tuned them out, ever since my brother; Chase, had died in the 148th Hunger Games, I had gotten good at tuning out my parents lectures and my neighbors sympathy.

Finally Georgia Baines stood up in front of the crowd and shushed us, Georgia was wearing a bright pink dress that puffed out at the hips and bright pink make up to match it, her hair seemed to glow as she beamed across the center square. We settled down almost instantly, everyone held their breath.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 150th Annual Hunger Games, let the reaping begin and may the odds be _ever _in your favor. Now before we begin, I must show you a video from the Capitol. This year might be a special year for one of you lucky boys and girls so watch and listen carefully." She squeaked, her voice was like a mouse.

We watched the screens that were positioned around the center square. The video started by showing the Dark Days, I tuned the whole thing out; it was the same every year. My thoughts turned to my sister; Satin, she was standing with the other girls staring up at the screen in awe. She is only 14 but she has the wisdom of someone who is 40, she always knows what to say to calm people down or to cheer people up, if she survives to adulthood she will be a great speaker.

"It's such a powerful video, isn't it?" Georgia Baines said as she looked out at the crowd, "Now continuing on with the reaping…" I looked up at her; she looked like cotton candy. "Now I will begin with the girls."

Georgia walked over to the reaping ball and stuck her hand in ruffling through the names of all of the girls aged 12-18 in District 1. She pulled out a slip of paper and walked back to her microphone. She popped the seal but before she could read the name there was a shout.

"I volunteer as tribute." I looked towards the source of the voice; it was a 15 year old girl with waist length, wavy, reddish blond hair. She had big dark brown eyes and was about average height. She was wearing a purple dress and she looked like she was ready to kill some tributes if they got in the way of her winning. She walked up to the stage with precise steps and was led over to the microphone by Georgia Baines.

"A volunteer," Georgia cooed into the mike, "And what is your name, sweetie?"

"Diamond Jewelheart." She said, looking out across center square. Georgia started some speech about self-sacrifice and young bravery but I couldn't stand her squeaky voice so I ignored her.

"Now, the male tribute," Georgia Baines squeaked then walked over to the other reaping ball. She reached into the ball, her hand hovered over the slips of paper then she plunged her hand into the papers and drew out a slip of paper. She walked back over to the mike and popped the seal. She read the name and my heart stopped.

"Royce Platinum." I couldn't think properly at first but then my mind kicked into autopilot. I pasted a confident smirk on my face and sauntered up on to the stage, escorted by the Peacekeepers. Georgia looked at Diamond, then at me, then grabbed our hands and raised them into the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen of District 1, your tributes, Diamond Jewelheart and Royce Platinum" there was a smattering of applause and I searched the crowd for my sister. She wasn't clapping, quite the opposite actually, she had her head buried in her hands and I could she her shoulders heaving with sobs. She was about to lose another brother.

_**This is set in a world where the second rebellion never even happened and the Capitol is still in control.**_

_**I hope you liked it! If you think that SYOT's should be allowed on , go to **_demigodgirl1000_**'s profile and sign her petition. I will try and update every couple of days but I could end up taking way longer than that. Review please!**_


	2. District 2 Reaping

_**Now we head to District 2 to observe the reaping there. May the odds be ever in your favor!**_

**District 2 Reaping**

**Arden O'Harrah's POV**

I walked through the doors of my house in District 2, I was sweaty and just planned to drop off my equipment before heading to the reaping. I had finally proved myself. I was elected to be the District 2 female tribute, it was a great honor.

As I set down my equipment in the entry of my house, my mother came running up to me.

"You are very late, young lady. You will barely have enough time to shower and get changed." My mother fluttered around me like a small, irritating hummingbird. I groaned as she marched me upstairs and into the bathroom with instructions to shower then put on the yellow atrocity that she had picked out for me. I did as I was told without complaining, though if she could read my mind she would have beaten me right then and there.

I walked into our city square cursing my mother under my breath. She had picked a lovely dress but I hate dresses and this one especially because it had a bow that tied in the back that she had tightened to within an inch of her life. I couldn't breathe in the stupid garment.

I watched in bored fascination as the younger children nervously gathered in front of me. I laughed to myself knowing that their nerves were an entertaining waste of energy. I was the tribute, even though no one knew it yet.

My best friend Carter motioned to me, I walked over to the border separating the boys from the girls.

"Are you nervous?" He asked. I shook my head, I was just prepared. I was about to reply when the deep, booming voice of our escort, Jonathan Bree. I turned the face the stage with rapt attention as Jonathan introduces himself to the crowd. Next he introduced the two Victors who will be the mentors this year. So far things looked good, the two mentors had won recently, obviously; the woman because of her brain, the man because of his brawn.

They played a video about the history of the games. I watched in fascination at every detail, when suddenly I felt something grab my hand. I whipped around and then blushed, it was just Carter. He squeezed my hand reassuringly but I shook my hand out of his grip.

Finally the film ended with the seal of Panem, and then the screens went black. The reaping was about to begin.

"As we all know, it will be the girls who are reaped first." Jonathan said as he walked over to girl on the stage that held one of the reaping balls. He plunged his hand in but before he could even grab a slip of paper, I opened my mouth and shouted.

"I volunteer." I looked behind me to Carter and he was struggling with his emotions, I could tell. I glided up onto the stage with grace and walked directly to the microphone. "My name is Arden O'Harrah and I volunteer as District 2's female tribute." I said into the mike with a clear voice and a smirk on my face.

**Emmett Feece's POV**

I grabbed my clothes off my bed and slid them on. I had plenty of time to get to the reaping but I wanted to be there early and I had to pick up Selene first. I gave my mother a kiss on the cheek as I headed out the door. It was busy in the Victors Village, today was the day we all were waiting for, the day of the reaping. This year my father was bringing my whole family to the Capitol to watch me in the 150th Annual Hunger Games. As a previous Victor he went every year but this year was special, I was going to be the Victor.

I reached Selene's house and rapped on her door, her mother opened the door and smiled at me.

"Selene, Emmett's here." She shouted back into the house. A moment later Selene had bounded out of her house and into my arms, I spun her around and she started giggling. We headed down to the city square, holding hands. We were separated by the Peacekeepers and I watched Selene be marched away from me by the men.

I gazed around at the city square; I wanted to remember this place so that I could compare it to when I come back as a Victor.

When Jonathan Bree, our escort, finally appeared on the stage, I was satisfied. I knew that I could win this and I was eager to get started.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 150th Annual Hunger Games. Let the reaping begin and may the odds be ever in your favor. But first a short video about the history of these monumental events." Jonathan's voice echoed around the square as the video started. I ignored the video, already beginning to strategize my win in my head.

When the video finally ended I waited patiently for the girls to be reaped. As usual a volunteer was announced but what wasn't usual was the look on her face when she introduced herself. She smirked confidently but the thing that threw me off was the look in her eyes. She looked like she would kill me with her bare hands without hesitation. Usually that was the look on the males face.

Jonathan moved on to the boys but before he could even leave the microphone stand to walk to the reaping ball, I volunteered.

I could hear Selene calling my name but I ignored her as I walked towards my destiny. Either way I was going to be forever changed by the Hunger Games.

I reached the stage and mounted the steps. I walked casually over to Jonathan and waited.

"Now, what is your name?" He asked, motioning for me to speak into the mike. I leaned towards the microphone.

"My name is Emmett Feece and I am going to bring honor to District 2!" I shouted into the mike, pumping my fist into the air. Cheers and applause followed; my parents were beaming at me; the moment was perfect except for Selene. I ignored the heart breaking look on her face and continued to grin at the crowd.

_**There you go. I wrote like a maniac today and got through another chapter sooner than I thought I would. I hope you liked it! Please review! Remember the more reviews, the faster I write and the sooner I upload.**_


	3. District 3 Reaping

_**After a very classic District 2 reaping, we head to District 3. May the odds be ever in your favor.**_

**District 3 Reaping**

**Emma "Em" Steele's POV**

"EMMA RUTH STEELE, GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" My mother shouted, she normally doesn't shout but we were all tense today. It was reaping day in District 3. I thundered down the steps to the Kitchen where my mother stood impatiently with her arms crossed. When I entered the room her stern look softened and her arms uncrossed. "Well, don't you look lovely." She sighed.

"Yeah, right." I groaned, I never look _lovely_, "Why did you call me?"

"Can you help your brother get ready for me, please?" She asked, knowing I could never say no. I love my brother more than anything in the world. Together we are a perfect team, we can pull off pranks without anybody suspecting anything.

I ran upstairs to help my brother, when I walked into his room he was standing in front of his bed holding his tie. His black dress pants were wrinkled slightly and his silver shirt was askew, he was staring, puzzled down at his black tie with a hint of a frown on his lips. I chuckled, my brother; Sammy Steele, whirled around to face me.

"Oh, hey," He said as his characteristic smirk crept back to his face.

"Want some help with that?" I asked him, pointing to his tie.

"Uh," He hesitated, "Yes please." I laughed.

"Sammy, you can hack computers _and_ build them. But you can't figure out how to tie a tie?" I smirked, Sam blushed.

I finished tying his tie, and then fixed his shirt. When I finished, he turned to look in the mirror. I stood next to him, I looked silly in my sleeveless dress. The top half was silver, with little silver rosettes all over it, and the skirt half was solid black, and I had black flats on my feet. If I had to pick a dress, this would be the one, but I still don't look lovely on any level. My hair is somehow both the colors of caramel and coffee at the same time, and curly, down to my shoulders and wide brown eyes, which are my best features.

Sam turned to look at me, "What if I get reaped?" he asked, his voice trembling, all signs of my joking prankster of a brother had disappeared.

"You won't Sammy; the odds are in your favor." I said softly, I gave my little brother a reassuring hug. Our mom called us and Sam took off down the stairs. I lingered for a little bit, I knew that if Sammy was reaped I would never, ever let myself forget the loving boy he was. My cat Luna rubbed her lithe, silver body against my legs, purring; I scooped her up and hugged her tightly before following my brother.

We arrived at the circular area outside of the District 3 Justice Building. Immediately Sam was ripped from me as Peacekeeper dragged me to the girls section of the area. I saw Emily and Erin waving at me and calling my name so I headed over to where they were standing. Both of them went to school with me and we were close. I grabbed Emily's hand, and then Erin's and squeezed them tightly. I was nervous; scared actually, I knew that today was going to be a bad day.

"And the female tribute for District 3 is," the Escort, Vin Meringue, paused, his pointy black beard quivering with anticipation, "Emma Steele!" He shouted, grinning.

"Oh god, no, I'm going to die." I whispered, I couldn't feel my legs as I trudge up the steps to the stage. _I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die._ Replayed painfully in my head as I thought about the previous Hunger Games I had watched; Kayla Harper, from District 7, going insane, last year; Jayde Minson, from District 7, won by killing everyone in cold blood, in the 143rd Hunger Games; Missy, of District 1, ripping out another tributes heart in the 138th games. I really hoped that I wouldn't end up like that.

**Samuel Steele's POV**

I watched as my older sister walked up onto the stage, while Vin Meringue applauded. He was the only one. I caught her gaze and didn't break the connection while Vin fussed over the male tribute reaping ball.

"The male tribute for District 3 is, Samuel Steele." Vin Meringue said sounding puzzled. I felt hot tears tracing down my cheeks as I stood, frozen in place. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Peacekeepers coming to drag me up, onto the stage. My legs were like lead as I forced them to move. I numbly stumbled along with the Peacekeepers.

"Are you two related? Asked Vin, glancing behind him.

"He's- he's my brother, my little brother." Emma said through clenched teeth.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, for the first time in the history of the Hunger Games, brother and sister tributes; Emma and Samuel Steele."

_**Well, that was heart touching! Poor Sam and Emma! I hope you liked it! Review please and thank you!**_


	4. District 4 Reaping

_**After that emotional reaping, we head to the beautiful waters of District 4, for their reaping. May the odds be ever in your favor.**_

**District 4 Reaping**

**Noel Tarantino's POV**

I stared out over the turquoise water, wishing that I could dive in and let the water wash away all the stress of the reaping. However no one is allowed in the water on reaping day in District 4, they want everyone to be prepared for the day ahead.

Noel, are you here?" My step father; Julius, asked, scanning the beach, looking for me. I stood up and waved to him, he walked over to join me. We looked out together over the crystal clear waters and I hugged him. He may be my step father but he, and my best friend Izzy, are the only family I have left since my mom and little brother died of plague many years ago.

"Are you ready to go?" Julius asked me softly, I nodded, knowing that I couldn't put it off any longer. We walked back to our small house in silence.

When we got inside, I raced to my tiny room to get changed. I pulled on my light pink sundress with the ruffles but I noticed it was worn and slightly dirty, well I guess that's what happens when you wear the same dress every year.

I glanced in the mirror; a short 14 year old girl with blond hair to her elbows, medium brown eyes and a round face, wearing a light pink sundress blinked back at me. I heard a knock on the door and ran to open it. It was Izzy; he has blond hair that is always falling in his eyes, and eyes that are the color of the ocean. Izzy towers over me but I'm only 5 feet tall, everyone towers over me.

"Let's go, No." I laughed at the nickname, I grabbed his hand and we walked, hand in hand to the Justice Building.

"What if you get reaped Izzy?" I asked him.

"Then I'll go, and I'll fight." He replied.

"What about Marina?" I asked him, Marina was the girl he is in love with. I sighed at the thought.

"She'll have to get on without me." He said, stony-faced and grim.

A bright turquoise ball, bounced out onto the stage; our Escort, Liberty Finch. She was rotund with turquoise skin and was wearing a hideous blue garment that squeezed her upper and made her bubble over it like a waterfall.

I glanced at Izzy, he was holding back laughter.

"Ladies and gentlemen of District 4, welcome to the 150th Annual Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever _in your favor." She trilled with her odd Capitol accent. "Before we may proceed with the reaping we must all turn our gaze to the viewing screens and observe a video created by the Capitol."

I stared at the screen in horror as they replayed events from the rebellion, previous Hunger Games, and listened to the narrator telling us about the history of the games and why it continues to this day.

Finally the seal of Panem showed up and the screen went black, the reaping was about to begin. I glanced at Izzy; he was staring at Liberty Finch. The sun hit his face and made his jawline even more pronounced; I sighed then looked at Liberty Finch.

"Let's get to it then, girls first, as always." She bounced over to the young girl that stood holding one of the reaping balls. She reached into the ball and her pudgy fingers circled over the slips of paper in the ball. She tug into the papers and pulled one out, she held it in between her fingers as she bounced back to the microphone. She popped the seal and read the name of the poor girl who was going to be force to fight to her death.

"Noel Tarantino." My heart stopped, and then thudded again. I shuddered, and then square my shoulders, this was District 4, tons of trained girls were dying to be in the Hunger Games, and surely one of them would volunteer. The silence stretched out as I realized what was truly happening; I was going to the arena. Izzy's words echoed in my head. _Then I'll go and I'll fight. _That's what I will do, I will go and I will fight.

I walked up onto the stage and looked out across the crowd searching for Julius. I found him and my heart broke; he was struggling not to cry. He had lost his wife, his son, and now he was going to lose me.

**Barr Al'Thor's POV**

I had return from another vigorous training session; I knew it would be my last. It's my time to go to the arena, it's my time for the honor, its' my time to kill.

I entered the plaza outside of District 4's Justice Building. I took a deep breath of salty, sea air and drew myself up to my full height of; 5'11". My best friend Horatio walked over to me.

"Hey buddy, what's on your mind?" he said, and then he tripped over his feet.

"How goddamn coordinated you are." I said laughing as I helped him to his feet, "Seems like a good crop this year though." I looked thoughtfully around at the crowd that was beginning to gather.

"Yeah," he looked around too, "We should go and sign in." I groaned but I knew he was right.

After we signed in and were standing, crowded in with the other 17 year old boys, Horatio looked at me and asked the question that I didn't want to hear.

"How's Rayenne?"

"Nobody thinks she can survive but I know she has to." The pain in my throat made it hard to speak so I crossed my fingers and prayed that the reaping would start soon.

Our escort finally entered the stage and started talking but my mind was occupied with something else.

_*Flashback*_

_Rayenne and I were playing just outside of our rooms when Rayenne jumped up._

"_You cheated!" she exclaimed playfully._

"_I did not, you just don't like the fact that I'm winning." I laughed. She was the only one who could make me laugh genuinely, Horatio doesn't count._

_She shoved me playfully, I growled and chased her around the upper level of our house, I caught up to her at the stairs and I shoved her back. She tumbled down the stairs and I heard her head hit the wall. I yelled for my dad to come help me. _

_He scooped up her small, prone, limp body into his arms and brought her to the clinic. When he got home he asked how it all happened._

"_We were playing around and she tripped and fell down the stairs." I said, worried about Rayenne and guilty that it was my entire fault._

I snapped back to the present just in time to watch a small girl walk up onto the stage. She reminded me of Rayenne. I had gotten our father's black hair, dark skin and black eyes, but Rayenne had gotten our mother's tanned skin, blond hair and brown eyes.

"Now for the strong, young male tribute that will be representing District 4 in this year's Hunger Games." Liberty Finch started towards the male reaping ball, but I stepped out.

"I volunteer." I said loudly, Liberty Finch beamed down at me.

"Well come up here then." She said impatiently. I smirked and sauntered up onto the stage.

When I shook hands with the other tribute, Noel Tarantino, I winked at her. She looked startled then glared at me. I knew that I would have to kill her early in the arena or at least arrange for her to die tragically. It's bad form to kill your district partner.

_**I hope you liked it! I feel sort of bad for Barr. Poor Rayenne.**_

_**Please review! I love hearing from you!**_


	5. District 5 Reaping

_**We leave the calm blue waters of District 4 and head to District 5. May the odds be ever in your favor.**_

**District 5 Reaping**

**Aira Vent's POV**

My older sister, Kaia; glared at me from across the kitchen table. She seriously hates my guts, but I haven't done anything to deserve this. I could feel her anger but I couldn't find the cause, my sister is the only person who I can't read properly.

My father looks up at Kaia and her face turns to a loving smile but when he looks down again, the glare comes back.

"Kaia, Aira, you need to go get dressed for the reaping." Our father said to us as he stood up from the table, "And don't forget to wash behind your ears." He said looking pointedly at me, I giggled and he smiled, a rare thing since my mother's death.

I walked into my sectioned off part of our house. The usual whir of the power plants was still humming merrily as I washed my face and hands. I pulled on my light purple dress that I save for special occasions, reaping apparently counts as special. I slipped on my grey shoes and pulled a brush through my long, blond hair. I glanced at the mirror above our sink and sigh. My green-grey eyes were bright as usual but the long, white scar above my left eyebrow was the problem. I cursed the bear that gave it to me and left the house.

I headed to my spot; a hill with lush grass and delicate flowers. When I got there I looked around and then just lay down in the grass. My hair spilled around me and I could feel the breeze as it danced around me.

I had been coming here since my father decided to start teaching me how to hunt, how to survive on my own. I loved nature and all different types of energy, from electricity to water powered factories to wind turbines.

Suddenly I heard a gong and I bolted upright, _the reaping_. I stood up and flat out sprinted to the city square of District 5. I am very fast so I made it there just in time to see the doors of the Justice Building open up and our escort walk out.

I didn't recognize the Escort so I assumed he must be new. I was right.

"Hello District 5! I'm your new Escort, Ennalli Blue, welcome to the 150th Hunger Games." He was a tall, thin man with bright orange hair and purple eyes. His fingers were like twigs as he gestured wildly around himself.

A video played as I tried to catch my breath, I got a couple of odd looks.

_Who is she?_

_Why is she so late?_

I could hear the thoughts radiating around and bumping into each other. I looked around and quite a few people were staring at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at the screen.

Finally the video ended and the whispered thoughts stopped. The reaping was about to begin.

"That was such a good video," sighed Ennalli Blue; I groaned, it was the same one they played every year. "So I believe that the girls go first, so let's begin and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor."

Everyone was silent as he walked to the girls reaping ball, even the comforting whispers of thoughts were silent.

"Aira Vent." Ennalli said once he popped the seal on the slip of paper. Everyone turned and looked at me. I heard some sighs of relief but I couldn't see anything, my vision was blurry as I fought with my instinct to cry, the tears won out.

I looked around me for Kaia but when I met her gaze she just turned away from me.

_Go. Die. Don't come back._

I could hear that thought perfectly. The hot tears laced intricate patterns down my cheeks as I walked up to the stage and climbed up onto it.

**Kellan Watson's POV**

My older sister, Summer, tried to smooth my dark green shirt but it still looked old and patched. My father looked wearily at us and sighed.

"You should get going." He said, his voice was empty of emotion and I knew he just wanted us out of the house. Summer didn't argue, she just grabbed my hand and lead me down our street. We were supposed to meet up with my best friend Moses and Summer's best friend Angela on the way.

Moses and I ran ahead as we reached the city square, the Peacekeepers ushered me and Moses into the boys section and left us with the rest of the 13 year old boys. We whispered nervously for a while when the reaping began.

Just as the Escort arrived on the stage there was a flurry of activity as a girl with blond hair and a purple dress slid into her place, late.

I watched with my mouth hanging open as the Escort began to speak, he waved his arms around him when he talked and it was fascinating to watch.

When the video started playing I flinched, the images on the screen were unpleasant at best. I listened as the narrator told the story of the Hunger Games.

"Before the games began, the thirteen districts of Panem revolted against the Capitol. Together, they stood strong, but when District 13 was obliterated by the Capitol, resistance became impossible, as 13 was the driving force behind the rebellion.

"Every year since the rebellion, the Capitol selects 24 random children to compete in arena and uses hidden cameras to televise the events in order to remind the twelve districts that they have been given a second chance but that another rebellion is unwise. Only one tribute can win the games.

This is not for the weak hearted, but the children are setting a good example for the rest of Panem. Only the best can survive. Now, let the reaping begin and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor." With that the seal of Panem flashed and the screen went black.

"That was such a good video," sighed Ennalli Blue, "So I believe that the girls go first, so let's begin and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor."

I clenched my fists and squeezed my eyes shut. _Not Summer, not Summer, not Summer._

"Aira Vent." I looked around to see the girl who had run in late, trying not to cry. As she made her way up the steps to the stage, she looked up at the crowd and I could see that she was crying. She looked strong though and she held her head up defiantly even as tears ran down her face.

"And now we must find out who is our male tribute." Ennalli said cheerfully, obviously oblivious to the crying girl beside him. He walked over to the male reaping bowl and his slim fingers deftly plucked a slip of paper. Returning to the microphone, Ennalli Blue popped open the seal and read the name with a clear voice.

"Kellan Watson." I looked around for the boy with that name. Then it hit me, I'm going into the arena. I heard Summer screaming my name, I looked at her and saw her, crying and being restrained by Peacekeepers. I stumbled up onto the stage. When I stood in front of District 5 I began to shake and bit my lip, trying not to cry.

When I shook Aira's hand, the look on her face was that of compassion and sisterly love.

_**Here's District 5! Please review. They help me write faster, I love hearing from you. :)**_


	6. District 6 Reaping

_**Now we present the reaping of District 6 for the 150th Annual Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor.**_

* * *

**District 6 Reaping**

**Becca Saenz's POV**

I looked around the crowded area outside of the District 6 Justice Building. I looked around in contempt at all the children who were probably terrified because they had to take tesserae.

My mom is a victor, one of two female victors alive so I have had a very good life.

I smirked around at the little 12 year olds who were nervously clinging to each other, and then I looked at the stage. The ceremony hadn't begun yet so the stage was empty but in a matter of minutes the District 6 escort would be there, telling two kids that they will be competing for their lives.

When our Escort finally bounded onto the stage it was quite comical. Our Escort is a pudgy man whose skin is an unfortunate shade of green. He had bright pink hair and was wearing a grey caftan; effectively our Escort was wearing a dress, for men.

"Welcome, welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the 150th Annual Hunger Games, the reaping will begin after this video from the Capitol." Paisley Nodark said as he gestured widely to the huge screen above his head. I paid no attention, this video had no connection to me. I was not going into the arena, I had never had to take tesserae, and the odds were definitely in my favor.

The video ended with the seal of Panem and a black screen, I waited, bouncing on my toes, anxious to see the poor kid who would have to die this year. I waited, along with every other living soul, with baited breath as Paisley Nodark, talked with his lilting, high pitched voice, watching his every move.

"Every year, the Capitol holds the most exciting sporting event ever known. 24 children are placed in an arena and only 1 survives. This is reminiscent of the very ancient peoples, the Romans. They had arenas in which men battled wild animals, other men and where they would observe countless deaths. Even though these arenas no longer stand, ours do, since the ending of the rebellion we have watched children die, in order to keep peace in Panem. This year will be no different. Let the reaping begin and may the odds be ever in your favor." All of District 6 burst into applause. Paisley, despite his crazy looks, was an amazing orator and we loved him.

I watched as Paisley Nodark, took calm, measured steps toward the reaping ball containing only 3 slips with my name on them. He plucked one, with the expertise of an experienced man. He walked back to the microphone and popped the wax seal on the slip of paper, his eyes glided over the paper and he opened his mouth, "Rebecca Saenz."

I smiled, I knew that my mother would be proud that I had been reaped, even if it meant never seeing me again. I could hear her cheering as I walked up to the stage and stood next to Paisley Nodark. I heard laughter from the front row of children, a 12 year-old girl leaned over to her friend and said, "That's what she deserves, she was always such a bully."

My heart sunk.

* * *

**Zebulon Moss' POV**

I awoke, expecting to see my dog, Ash, hanging over me. Nothing. It's been a year but I'm not used to it yet.

I stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing my eyes; my parents don't even look up as I grab a roll and spread a thin, very thin, layer of butter on the roll then shove it into my mouth.

I ran upstairs to get dressed; I threw on my white dress shirt and wrinkled khakis. I grabbed my black shoes and hopped outside shoving them onto my feet.

All of the people on my street were heading in the same direction; towards the District 6 Justice Building. Sadly I had to go to, my parents weren't coming, they don't really notice me. Maybe if I—

No. I won't.

I walked alone to the Justice Building, normally Ash would walk with me but he isn't here anymore. Of course, it's not like he chose to leave. A homeless man had killed him, to eat him. And I had seen the whole thing.

I watched, without emotion, as the Capitol produced video played, enlightening us to the history of the Hunger Games. I had seen this video 5 times counting this one. Finally it ended and our hideous Escort began to talk.

"Every year, the Capitol holds the most exciting sporting event ever known. 24 children are placed in an arena and only 1 survives. This is reminiscent of the very ancient peoples, the Romans. They had arenas in which men battled wild animals, other men and where they would observe countless deaths. Even though these arenas no longer stand, ours do, since the ending of the rebellion we have watched children die, in order to keep peace in Panem. This year will be no different. Let the reaping begin and may the odds be ever in your favor." Everyone else applauded, I just grimaced.

Paisley Nodark finally had picked the name of the female tribute. She was a little over 5 feet tall with brown hair and dark brown eyes. She had smiled as her mother cheered her on but suddenly her smile had faded and she looked sad.

"Now the male tribute that will represent this fine district in the Hunger Games this year." Paisley Nodark said, sounding way too excited, I made a split second decision.

"I volunteer." I shouted, people around me looked shocked and a bit scared. We haven't had a volunteer since the 119th Hunger Games.

"Oh, goodie," said Paisley, clapping his pudgy hands, as I walked up onto the stage, "What's your name, young man?"

"My name is Zebulon Moss." I said into the microphone, I felt giddy; maybe people will finally notice me. Maybe my parents will finally care.

* * *

_**Oh Zebulon...**_

_**Did you like it? Tell me who your favorite tributes are so far or who you want in an alliance together. It might just save a life.**_

_**Hit that magical, life-saving, blue button below and help save a young tribute from dying a horrible, tragic death. :D**_


	7. District 7 Reaping

_**Now we show the reaping of the young man and woman who will represent District 7. May the odds be ever in your favor.**_

* * *

**District 7 Reaping**

**Noelani Beauregard's POV**

I raced through the woods with Avelyn, we had 2 loaves of bread and a chunk of cheese. I finally broke through the trees and stopped, panting. Avelyn caught up to me then threw her head back and laughed. I shushed her but laughed with her too.

"That was way too easy." She laughed. I shushed her again but nodded in agreement.

"The baker is getting lazy, he didn't even try to hide the bread this time." I replied.

We headed to our houses in silence, I thought about reaping; thankfully I was the only one eligible in our family to be reaped this year.

I walked into my house with the bread and cheese and my mother smiled tightly. She knew that I was getting the bread from somewhere but she didn't know where or how. My family didn't argue as long as we managed to eat.

I ate a hurried breakfast then raced to the room that I shared with my sister, Naomi. I pulled on my white blouse and purple skirt, both were worn and patched but it was my only option.

I helped Naomi get dressed and brushed her hair. Then Tad, my older brother came into our room.

"Hey, Lani. How do you feel?" He asked, knowing I was worried; I had taken enough tesserae that my name was in the reaping ball, 58 times.

"Absolutely terrified, I can't go into the arena. You guys will never make it without me." I said honestly.

"You won't need to worry about that, Lani. There are others with their names in that ball more times than yours." Tad reassured me, I nodded but I was still worried.

When Avelyn and I arrived at the district center, outside the Justice Building, I saw another of our friends, Hale, and waved to him. He waved back but was focused on his younger twin sisters. We weren't very close but I still acknowledged him.

"We should check in." Avelyn said, I rolled my eyes.

"I'd rather not," I said, Avelyn glared at me, "Fine, let's go sign in."

After we signed in we were forced into the 17 year old girls section by a pair of beefy Peacekeepers. I looked around to spot my family; Tad saw me and gave me thumbs up, he had Naomi up on his shoulders and she was giggling madly as he bounced around with her.

I grimaced, I knew that I couldn't make it out if I was reaped, but I would damned well try.

Our escort thundered onto the stage, had had dark green hair, golden eyes, and he was a large man; about 6'4" and was as wide as a wall. His name was Ephestus Pomp and he was an intimidating man.

"Welcome," he boomed into the microphone, we fell silent instantly, "To the 150th Annual Hunger games, let's play the customary video and then let the reaping begin."

The sounds from the huge screens cut through our silence like an ax through a sapling. The horrible images that haunted some people's nightmares played while a narrator lectured us about the importance of the Capitols precious Hunger Games.

Finally the images ended and the seal of Panem was displayed for all of the district to see, then the screen went black and my attention was once again drawn to the stage and the man standing there.

"Let the reaping begin, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor," Ephestus Pomp boomed, he didn't actually need the microphone, "Ladies first."

Ephestus walked over to the girls reaping ball and stuck his arm in, eager to read the name he popped the seal right there and read the name in his loud, carrying voice.

"Noelani Beauregard, you are the female District 7 tribute." I froze like a deer in headlights, I knew my life was over but I could help but try to survive. I walked to the stage, the stares on my back were actually tangible as I struggled against the part of me that makes irrational decisions told me to run as far and as fast as I could.

I stood next to Ephestus Pomp as he talked a bit then reaped the male. I heard nothing except that sound of my heart. How would my family survive without me. One look at Naomi and I cracked; tears silently streamed down my face as I saw my 11 year-old sister mouth my name.

I knew she would die if I did.

* * *

**Hale Gregorian's POV**

I felt the muscles in my back and arms sigh as I stretched; relieved that they got a day off. It was reaping day in District 7 so we all got a vacation from the back breaking work of chopping and hauling trees.

I rushed out of my room and started gathering the things my twin sisters and I would need for today. It was my last available year to be reaped and their first year. I had forbidden them from taking tesserae. I would continue to be eligible for reaping if my sisters didn't ever have to increase their opportunity of being forced into a giant globe of death.

My sisters Iris and Isla ran into the kitchen, I handed each of them a roll before they could even open their mouths to ask and said, "Izzy, did you wash the back of you neck? I didn't think so; what if a cute boy looks at your neck and it's dirty. That would be very embarrassing, now wouldn't it? I thought so." Iris laughed at her twin. Isla grinned and gave me a hug around the waist.

"Thanks big brother." She whispered, I ruffled her hair.

"No problem Izzy, now you two need to eat faster, we need to go soon and you aren't even dressed. How can I be expected to be seen with you two if you are not dressed?" They raced off to change and I followed them to do the same.

My dad staggered out, I could tell that he was hung over. He had developed a serious drinking problem since my mom died when I was 11. He was always either drunk or hung over. He nodded to me as I passed him and I offered a weak smile.

I changed into my only clean white shirt and a pair of blue jeans, the good pair, without the holes. My sisters came out wearing matching dresses; Iris' was periwinkle and Isla's was lavender.

I heard a knock on the door of our house and Isla ran to get it. Iris looked at me and said, "Hale, if you get reaped, please, please don't die. And never change, you are a good person. I love you." And with that she skipped off to join her sister.

The knocker was my best friend, Sawyer Shadows.

We walked together to the district center, Sawyer is a year older than me so he wasn't available to be reaped. I helped my little sisters sign in and said good bye to Sawyer. I glanced up just in time to see Noelani waving at me, I waved back but my attention was pulled back to Isla and Iris.

"You should go talk to her." Iris said, Isla nodded in agreement. I shook my head, Noelani and I didn't really talk much. I wanted to talk to her but I was kind of nervous. Thankfully I was saved from making a decision by the arrival of our district Escort, Ephestus Pomp.

When the video began playing I looked at Noelani, she was standing with her best friend Avelyn. Her long, black hair hung straight but was blowing slightly in the wind.

I shook my head, the video was over and Ephestus Pomp was about to announce the name of the female tribute.

"Noelani Beauregard, you are the female District 7 tribute." I looked at Noelani, she had frozen and was shaking slightly. My heart broke to see her so vulnerable, then it hit me; Noelani was going to the giant globe of death.

"Well, now that that's settled, we should probably figure out who the young man is who will accompany this beautiful young lady to the Capitol and to the arena of the 150th Annual Hunger Games." Ephestus said, trying to engage the crowd once Noelani was standing on the stage.

"The male who will be joining Noelani is," he paused as he grabbed a slip of paper from the reaping ball, "Hale Gregorian."

The only thing I could hear in that moment was Iris screaming. Isla was crying, but Iris was screaming my name. I walked up to stand on the side opposite to Noelani.

When we hands, she smiled at me and I tried to smile back. I knew we were both facing the same thing here. We were both about to leave our little sisters alone in a broken family. I also knew that I would do anything to make it so that Noelani is the one who survives the horrible death trap that we were both about to spring.

I was about to be in a fight to the death with the love of my life.

* * *

_**What do you think? I know that a lot of you are reading this but why are none of you reviewing? It only takes a minute even if you just say "Good job!" It's nice to hear so please review.**_


	8. District 8 Reaping

_**We leave the beautiful, wooded, District 7 and head to District 8 for their reaping. May the odds be ever in your favor.**_

* * *

**District 8 Reaping**

**Madeline Harbor's POV**

I brushed through my auburn locks.

… _98, 99, 1oo. Perfect._

My glossy hair shone under the lights in my room. I looked at myself in the mirror. My blue eyes were round and shining and my pale skin was radiant. I looked good and I knew it. My best friend Lily sighed from where she sat on my bed.

"I wish I was as pretty as you."

"Lily, you are pretty too, people are just pretty in different ways." I reassured her. I stood up, smoothed my short green dress. It was an emerald green that really made my hair pop. If I know anything, its clothes, so I knew that I looked amazing.

My brother pounded on the door, "Maddie, Lily, we need to leave soon."

I groaned; Ty, my brother, was a year my senior and he acted like he was in charge but because it's his last available year to be reaped, I'll forgive him.

Lily grabbed her white bag off my bed. She was wearing a light blue dress that made her grey eyes look bluer and her skin glowed. She walked over to the door to my room and opened it. I breezed through the open door and Lily followed me. I walked down the stairs and picked up my black flats.

I walked to the Justice Building, arm in arm with Lily, giggling the whole way. Ty rolled his eyes but I didn't care, today we got out of school to come to the hour long reaping then we get to do whatever we want to do for the rest of the day.

Our Escort finally breezed onto the stage. Nelly Finke was an elegant woman; her hair was so light that it was white, her eyes were a deep, dark blue and she was tall and thin. She was wearing a silk dress that swirled around her whenever she turned. It was a blue that matched her eyes and made her white hair stand out.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the 150th Annual Hunger Games. The District 8 reaping will begin presently but first a special message from the Capitol." Nelly Finke said into the microphone. The same video that they have played every year since the beginning of time began playing. I looked away from the screen; it was too boring to watch again.

When the video screens finally went black, Nelly Finke addressed the crowded Justice Plaza again.

"Now, after that powerful video, we must start our reaping. Ladies first, as always." She said cheerfully. She walked to the reaping ball and delicately grabbed a slip of paper containing a name.

"Madeline Harbor." I almost choked; I was going to the arena, to fight. Then I realized that maybe it wasn't so bad. I had never really fit in here in District 8 and maybe this is a good opportunity.

I straightened up and walked to stand on the stage next to Nelly Finke, I held my head high and tried to look confident. I would make it out of the arena alive. I have people who love me and want me back.

* * *

**Emerson Whitley's POV**

I put on my pink shirt, white slacks and black socks. I needed a new outfit for the reaping but my parents said that the one I had was fine. My two little sisters, Evol and Eyvonne, ran into my room. Eyvonne was chasing Evol with her hands covered in flour.

"Hey you two, stop fighting. If you get flour on me you are both dead." I warned.

"But it's not my fault." Evol whined, my little sisters were only eight and they were the cutest things ever.

I walked them both back into the kitchen where our mother stood with her hands on her hips.

"My two assistant bakers ran off before we had finished. That is terribly unprofessional." Evol and Eyvonne hung their head, our mother started to laugh and soon the twins followed suit.

Someone knocked on the door, I went to answer it. It was my best friend Xavier and his girlfriend Naomi. I grabbed my black dress shoes and told my mother I was leaving.

We walked together to the Justice Plaza, there we ran into Willow and Kai. We stood around together chatting and stalling until we had to branch off into the separate boys and girls sections.

Nelly Finke walked onto the stage and started talking into the microphone.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the 150th Annual Hunger Games. The District 8 reaping will begin presently but first a special message from the Capitol." Nelly said, I turned my attention to the video screen above Nelly's head.

Finally the video showed the seal of Panem then went black.

"Now, after that powerful video, we must start our reaping. Ladies first, as always." Nelly Fink said, sounding too happy for someone who was about to announce two death sentences. She walked over to the reaping ball and grabbed a name. She returned to the microphone and read, "Madeline Harbor."

I looked around to see Madeline; she stood in her spot for a moment then walked up onto the stage.

"Now for the male tribute," Nelly Finke smiled; she proceeded over to the male reaping ball and plucked a name from the ball. She read the name and it carried clearly across the plaza. "Emerson Whitley."

I was stunned, it even took me a few moments to realize that I was crying. I wiped my tears and held my head high. I wanted to set a good example for Evol and Eyvonne.

I stood on the stage on Nelly Finke's right, I looked out in the crowd to try and find my little sisters faces. My father had picked up Eyvonne and was holding her as she cried on his shoulder, Evol was clinging to my mother's hand was crying, my mother had a tissue out and was wiping her own face.

I will try my best, whatever it takes to come home to my family.

* * *

_**I swear, you people really hate reviewing this thing don't you? How will I know who to kill off, if you don't tell me what you think of the tributes. I have gotten a total of 254 visitors to this story and only 12 reviews so I want at least 10 reviews for this chapter. If you do I will put the next chapter up tomorrow.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	9. District 9 Reaping

_**Now we turn our attention to the grain district for their reaping. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor.**_

* * *

**District 9 Reaping**

**Scarlett Halvorson's POV**

I refrained from sprinting to the electric fence. I knew that someone would see me and think it was really suspicious.

This is my happy place, the place where I can be myself.

I finally made it to the electric fence and followed it until I was out of sight of anyone from District 9. He was there, waiting.

"Lorcan!" I cried, "I'm so scared."

"It's going to be okay Scar." My best friend, Lorcan comforted me.

"But my name is in that reaping ball so many times." I protested.

"There are probably people with more. Scar, you'll be fine." He promised me.

Lorcan was from District 10, we met when we were 11 and I was working for Mr. Owens and on my day off I ended up over by the electric fence. Lorcan was there looking for a calf that had gotten lost from his herd. Being the friendly kind of boy he is he started talking to me and we became best friends over time. I tell Lorcan everything.

I returned to my house and saw a range of disaster; my older brother; Liam was trying to get the 10 year old twins into their reaping day clothes. Erol and Ryan were just running around the house, creating havoc. Daisy and Phoebe were attempting to braid each other's hair.

"Everybody stop!" I shouted, Ryan and Erol screeched to a halt right in front of me. Liam, Daisy, Phoebe, Erol and Ryan all sat down at the kitchen table and looked at me. "Ok, Ryan and Erol, would you please cooperate with Liam and just get dressed, please?" I looked at the twins, they nodded, "Daisy and Phoebe, I'll be there to help you in just a minute."

When our mom died when I was 7, from childbirth, I quickly became the mother figure in my siblings' lives. Liam of course is too old for it but I think he still enjoys the fact that there is someone looking out for him. I took my first job at the factory at the age of 9 so my childhood was entirely eclipsed by my mother's death.

I finally tied the white ribbon in Daisy's hair and sent her out to wait with Phoebe, the twins and Liam. I got dressed, I pulled on my one dress; a simple white dress that fell to my knee. I brushed my wavy, chestnut hair and left it down.

I walked with my family to the center of the district. I watched as Liam took Phoebe, Erol and Ryan to stand with him in the crowd. I helped Daisy sign in; it was her first year to be available for reaping and I could see her knees shaking slightly.

"Daisy, if you are reaped I promise, I will volunteer." I told her, I wasn't going to lie to her and tell her that everything was going to be okay and that she was never going to be reaped. It was unlikely seeing as her name was in there once but it was a possibility, and I never lie.

I stood with the other 17 year-old girls, my best friend from District 9, Emmaline; came over to me.

"How are you Scarlett?" She asked.

"I feel like crap, I just have a bad feeling about today." I replied, Emmaline opened her mouth to say something else but she was cut off when our Escort walked onto the raised platform that was erected every year just for the reaping.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the 150th Annual Hunger Games." Piped our Escort, a short almost bald man, what little hair he still had was bubble gum pink and wispy. He wore a navy and gold pin-striped suit and was holding the microphone. His name was Collin Smith and he was retiring after this year. "We must show the usual video before we begin with the reaping."

That's one of the things that I liked about Collin Smith was that he didn't pull the same kind of stuff that the other Escorts did. Faking interest wasn't something Collin did and he was blunt and to the point. Kind of like me.

Finally the video ended, it was the same thing every year. I almost had the video memorized.

"Now we can begin the reaping, this is my last year and I want this to be special, so I am going to reap the boy first." Gasps spread through the crowd, it didn't really matter the order. Either way a boy and a girl were going to be sentenced to death.

Collin Smith walked to the young boy who held the reaping ball. He pulled out a slip of paper and read it out for all of us to hear. "Nikolai Lusanius." A twitchy boy screamed from the 14 year old section.

"And now the girl," Collin said he walked across the platform to the other reaping ball, "Scarlett Halvorson."

I was shocked, Emmaline gave me a hug.

"It's ok, everything happens for a reason." I whispered to her.

I tried to appear calm for the cameras; no one wants to sponsor a crying tribute. Inside I was freaking out, my little brothers and sisters; who would take care of them?

I was going to die, I knew it, but my family was going to crumble as well.

* * *

**Nikolai Lusanius' POV**

I stood in the roped off section with all of the other germ infested 14 year-old boys. One of them brushed up against my shoulder and I shuddered, so much germs.

I was anxious for the reaping to be over so that I could go home and get out of here. It was loud and bright and filled with people. My sister; Jules says that I am afraid of everything, she's right.

My sister is 18 and she plans on becoming my legal guardian after this reaping because it's her last one. Our father is always drunk and is rarely home. He is very violent when he is drunk; that's how my mother died, because of one of his rages. My sister has always protected me; from his, from bullies, from other kids. She is like my mother almost.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the 150th Annual Hunger Games," Piped our Escort, Collin Smith, "We must show the usual video before we begin with the reaping."

The video began playing and images that gave me nightmares for 2 months showed on the screen. I looked away; I didn't want Jules to have to sleep with me every night again.

When the video ended I looked up at our Escort, "Now we can begin the reaping, this is my last year and I want this to be special, so I am going to reap the boy first." People gasped, I didn't get what the big deal was about the order of the reaping.

Collin Smith read out the name of the male tribute, "Nikolai Lusanius."

I screamed, and then stifled myself. I began crying and didn't even notice when the grubby Peacekeepers dragged me up onto the stage. I stood there, struggling not to collapse as Collin Smith picked a girl tribute, but I couldn't hear him. I didn't care.

I was going to die.

* * *

_**What did you think? You can start telling me who are your favorite tributes, who you think would make a good alliance, or who you think should be in relationships. I like getting your feedback about the tributes because then I know what I should change or how long I should keep people alive. Your favorite tribute will most likely live longer if you tell me important things about this story.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, especially Chaos In Her Wake and The Mysterious E.**_


	10. District 10 Reaping

_**We leave the flat plains of grain of District 9 and head to it's neighbor District, District 10. May the odds be ever in your favor.**_

* * *

**District 10 Reaping**

**Pippa Woode's POV**

I was out in the field; my horse, Jasper, nuzzled against me. He wanted to run, to race across the acres of field that my family owns like we always do. I looked him in the eyes, "You promise not to cheat this time?"

He nodded his head then looked at his hooves.

"Ok then, let's go!" I shouted, I took off running.

Jasper whinnied indignantly, _Who's the cheater now?_

I was ahead of Jasper by the time we reached the farthest high stack, our finish line.

"Ha, I won." I said to him, Jasper snorted.

"Pippa, breakfast!" Came a shout from the barn yard. I eyed Jasper.

"I'll race you back!" He took off, I started a few seconds behind him and I still won.

I reached the barn; my mom was waiting outside the doors to our ranch house. She ushered me inside without a word. I sat down at the kitchen table as she started filling our plates. She heaped 4 plates full with; pancakes, sausages, eggs and pork slices. She set one of the plates down in front of me and I dug in.

"Taylor, Harry, breakfast!" she called, my little sister ran into the room. She was 5'4", had pale skin and green eyes. She was dainty and didn't work on the farm with me and our dad. She preferred to help our mom with the household chores and other boring things. My sister means the world to me, I would kill for her if I had to.

We ran out of time before I could change, my mom was exasperated as she, Taylor and my dad climbed into the carriage. So I was still in my jean shorts and a light blue/dark blue/white checkered shirt, cropped and tied in a knot just over my belly button

I was going to ride Jasper into town for the reaping.

I tied Jasper to a hitching post, "Sorry boy but people don't like you wandering around." I apologized to him. He huffed indignantly.

People stared at me as I walked by; I was used to it by now. People think I'm a freak because I think animals can talk to me. I know that they don't talk to me but I talk to them and they show me their answers with body language and their animal sounds. I don't pretend to fully understand them but I think that they like me so they try to make themselves understood.

I have been working with livestock since before I can remember and I learned how to heal. People come to our farm for my assistance with healing animals or humans. I also have grown up on and around horses, I trained Jasper from a foal and he is the fastest horse in District 10.

I saw my best friend Tristan standing, looking around. I snuck up behind him and popped out to scare him.

"Nice try Pip-squeak." He laughed and hugged me. I could see some of the girls around me glaring at me as he squeezed me. He was pretty good looking I guess, his sandy hair was wavy and longer than most, he had a square jaw and tanned skin. His brown eyes sparkled and he was very strong from all of the manual labor but he wasn't my type. We tried dating for a little while when we were 14 but we both agreed that we should just be friends.

Tristan and I had to split up to go into the tribute pens. It's like a herd of sheep in those pens, you are pressed together and if one person moves, everyone else does too. I pushed and squeezed my way through all of the other 15 year-old girls and finally made it to the rope that divided the guys from the girls; Tristan was already waiting. While we waited for the reaping to start, I grabbed Tristan's hand; he looked startled then squeezed it reassuringly.

Melodia Winthrop walked onto the stage; she has pale, white skin, hair like a gold coin, and cat eyes. I felt relatively confident while she was talking; I didn't have to take out tesserae because my family was quite prosperous but everyone is a possibility.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen of District 10 to the 150th Annual Hunger Games. The reaping shall begin after this video sent from the Capitol." Melodia Winthrop sang, her parents weren't just whistling Dixie when they named her, that's for sure, her voice is beautiful and every time she speaks it sounds like she is singing. I focused on the warmth of Tristan's hand in mine through the whole video so I wouldn't be thinking about the viciousness of the video.

"Now, as is customary, we will begin with the girl tribute." Melodia walked over to the reaping ball for the girls. She plucked a name from the ball like a feather from a chicken and walked back to the microphone. "Taylor Woode."

My baby sister was being sent to her death, I couldn't let that happen.

"I volunteer!" I shouted.

"No, Pippa!" Tristan shouted, he grabbed my arm and spun me around. He looked into my eyes then he leaned in to kiss me. I hesitated then met his lips with mine; they were soft and warm just like before. I pulled away very quickly and walked through the gaping children of District 10. The look on Tristan's face was too much to bear when I looked back at him; I almost turned around and ran back into his arms.

"Oh, a volunteer! What's your name sweetie?" Melodia Winthrop sang-asked me.

"Pippa Woode; that was my sister." I said into the microphone, my southern accent thick with emotion.

"Well that's sweet, now on to the boys." I looked out for my sister. My mom was holding her as she cried. A single tear slid down my cheek before I could prevent it.

I may have saved her but I was never going to see her again.

* * *

**Lorcan Carrington's POV**

I was about to leave my house for the reaping when I saw Daisy, Scarlett's younger sister, standing right by the electric fence by my house. She had tears on her cheeks and appeared to be looking for someone. I ran to talk to her; I can't stand to see people be upset.

"Howdy Daisy." I said with a grin, she looked up at me with her eyes red from crying.

"Scarlett got reaped. She's going to die Lorcan." Daisy sobbed, I stood there for a moment, shocked. Her instincts had been correct; she had known somehow that this was going to happen.

"No, she won't, now go back and tell her to be brave." I said, shooing Daisy back towards District 9. I returned to my house to get my two younger brothers, Tyler and Tristan. It was Tyler's first reaping and he was very nervous.

Tristan ran off as soon as we arrived in the town, he was looking for his best friend. I helped Tyler sign in and then I did the same. I moved into the 18 year-old section of the tribute pen, I waved at people I knew and gave quite a few high-fives and fist-bumps.

Finally our Escort arrived on the stage that was set up and the reaping began.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen of District 10 to the 150th Annual Hunger Games. The reaping shall begin after this video sent from the Capitol." Melodia Winthrop sang into the microphone. Then we all turned our attention to the huge video screen that was only ever used for the Hunger Games and the video commenced. I thought about Scarlett, she had watched this same video right before she was reaped and now she is going to die.

"Now, as is customary, we will begin with the girl tribute." Melodia walked over to the reaping ball for the girls. She pulled a slip of paper from the ball and walked back to the microphone. "Taylor Woode."

I watched as Pippa volunteered for her sister. Normally family bonds aren't that strong but I know Pippa. She would do anything for her sister.

Pippa looked back at someone and her step faltered; I followed her gaze and saw my brother; looking heart-broken as his best friend and the love of his life walked towards her certain death. Something in me snapped at that moment and I knew exactly what I was going to do.

I only returned to reality just in time for Melodia to say, "Now we will reap the male tribute to accompany Pippa here, in the 150th Hunger Games."

I waited as she pulled a name out of the reaping ball and read it out to the whole of District 10, "Nathan Oswell."

I stepped forward, "I volunteer."

People gasped and I knew why, both of the tributes this year had volunteered. That has never happened outside of the Career districts.

I stood next to Melodia Winthrop as she gushed about our bravery and how people should look to us as inspiration. I didn't really pay too much attention to that speech.

When it came time to shake hands with Pippa; I turned to her and took her hand firmly.

I knew that I wasn't going to come back alive from the arena.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it! I am definately thankful of all of the reviews I have gotten from all of you. **_

_**Chaos In Her Wake; you seriously inspire me with your reviews, thank you.**_

_**The Mysterious E; you are like an irritating younger sister but also like a close friend. Thank you so much.**_

_**Green-Eyed-Rose; you haven't been reviewing very much but that's ok because you reviewed so much on the original. Thank you.**_

_**supernova14; you made me so happy with your message and I was really inspired by it. :D Thank you!**_

_**TheSoldier115; you ready? Good job. Thank you for reviewing!**_

_**Ally; even though you remain anonymous, you review regularly so thank you.**_

_**I think that's the extent of the memorable reviewers, sorry if you have reviewed and I just called you unmemorable... I love ALL of you even if you haven't reviewed although I would love you just a **_**smidge _more if you reviewed. :D_**


	11. District 11 Reaping

_**We leave the flat plains of the livestock District and show you the reapings of District 11. May the odds be ever in your favor.**_

* * *

**District 11 Reaping**

**Fawn Sahar's POV**

I rushed back from the orchards, I knew that I had barely enough time to eat and change for the reaping. I had begun working in the orchards when my father injured his leg and had to have it amputated. We needed the money so I dropped out of school and took his place. It's my job to climb up into the trees and get the fruit from the top where no amount of shaking will make them fall.

I walked into my house, I smelled the freshly cut fruit and hurried to get changed. I slid into my pleated blue dress with white piping. I smoothed my long, dirty blond hair and looked in the mirror. I have a slim face with sharp pixie-like features.

"Fawn, breakfast is ready!" My mother called, I ran into the small kitchen and grabbed a roll and a peach. I bit into the peach and the juice ran down my chin. I wiped it off with a grin as Aaron laughed. Aaron is my older brother, he's 17 and he's too protective of me, I know he just loves me but it's so annoying.

My little sister, Lillith came up to me in a white sun dress; she was 13 and very smart. If she was reaped I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

There was a knock on the door to our house, I ran to answer it. It was my best friend Jackie, her brown hair was braided down her back and her hand was bandaged.

"What did you do this time?" I asked, struggling not to laugh.

"I burnt my hand while I was getting the bread out of the oven last night." She muttered, ashamed. I started laughing, Jackie is very accident prone and it's always funny to hear the stories of how she hurt herself.

We walked to the Justice Building; Aaron and Lillith went to sign in but Jackie and I didn't want to yet. We climbed into the apple tree near the stage and sat there, just talking, for a while.

All of a sudden our Escort was on the stage. Jackie and I scrambled out of the tree and sprinted to the sign in table. We slid into the section with all of the other 15 year-old girls.

Our Escort was new; he had sea green hair, hazel eyes and was wearing the weirdest suit. It was pin striped on the top and polka-dotted on the bottom and the whole thing together was dizzy-making.

"Hello, District— Uh, District— Um, 11." He was obviously very nervous and a bit confused, "I am— I mean, my name is, uh, Shaq Gardener. I am a new, um, Escort. We must all, uh, turn our gazes to the, um, screens for a, uh, massage— I mean message, um, from the Capitol."

I couldn't help but laugh, Shaq Gardener was so nervous but he wasn't the one who was going to be sent to his death, he should be calm compared to all of us.

The video from the Capitol was blaring in the background. I paid no attention to the narrator talking and just watched the horrible images that were playing. Short clips of the rebellion, rebels being bombed, shot and torn apart by mutts; clips of previous Hunger Games, Lucky from District 5 stabbing one of her allies, Kalvin, from District 2, his arm being crushed in an avalanche then winning, Rosalie from District 7 suffering through a fatal wound and killing 3 Careers then dropping dead. I knew that I would do the same as them if I had to. I would kill to get out of the arena.

"Um, now we will, uh, begin the, um raping— I mean reaping. G-g-girls first." Shaq Gardener walked over to the boys reaping ball. He pulled out a name and read it out. "Christopher Josephs."

Chris stood in the 13 year-old boys section. My brother was friends with his older brother Devin so I knew Chris, he was crippled and his older brother was very protective of him so I expected what happened next.

"I volunteer." Devin Josephs said stepping out of the 17 year-old section. He walked to the stage and stood next to Shaq, his face remained somewhat emotionless but I could tell by the look in his light blue eyes that he was panicking.

"N-now the girls, I guess." Stuttered our nervous Escort, he walked to the proper reaping ball and puller a name out. He returned to the microphone and said, "Fawn Sahar."

I could hear my brother yelling, he was trying to volunteer but the reaping was over. He couldn't protect me from this.

* * *

**Devin Josephs' POV**

I helped my little brother, Chris, into his chair at our small table. He had been crippled ever since he was 7 and he had gotten a disease, the same disease that killed my mother. He barely survived but his left leg hadn't worked properly since then.

I helped my sister, Allie into her chair and placed food in front of both of them. My father walked into the room and sat down; he grabbed an apple and bit into it.

"Ready for the reaping?" He asked; Chris looked at his crippled leg. I knew that he was worried because we both had to take out lots of tesserae to keep our family from starvation. If he was reaped he wouldn't last a minute in the arena because of his leg.

I changed into khaki pants and a forest green shirt. My mother had white skin and my father has black skin so my siblings and I are mixed. I have short black hair and light blue eyes, which gets some interesting looks from people but I don't care.

I hurried towards the Justice Building with Chris, Allie and our father. My father took Allie and stood in the crowd; I helped Chris sign in, and then signed myself in. I saw a few of my friends and walked over to them.

A new Escort walked onto the stage.

"Hello, District— Uh, District— Um, 11. I am— I mean, my name is, uh, Shaq Gardener. I am a new, um, Escort. We must all, uh, turn our gazes to the, um, screens for a, uh, massage— I mean message, um, from the Capitol." A few people were laughing at Shaq but I felt kind of bad for him, he must have been really nervous.

We all looked at the screens as a deep, Capitol affected voice told us the history of the Hunger Games along with short video clips and pictures. The video was the same as always but this time it seemed longer than normal.

"Um, now we will, uh, begin the, um raping— I mean reaping. G-g-girls first." Shaq Gardener walked over to the boys reaping ball. He selected a slip of paper, then he walked back to the microphone and said, "Christopher Josephs."

That's my little brother, my responsibility since our mother's death, I wasn't going to let him die.

"I volunteer." I said, stepping forward. People were staring at me as I walked to the stage. I was trying to look calm and not show the panic that was raging inside of me.

I stood, looking out at the crowd, as Shaq Gardener reaped the girls, "N-now the girls, I guess," I watched him as he walked to the girl's reaping ball, he returned to the microphone with a slip of paper, "Fawn Sahar."

I watched as Aaron tried to volunteer for the Hunger Games to try and protect his sister. I knew how he felt, seeing as I had just done the same thing for my brother.

* * *

**_Oh my. I am writing the second day of the actual arena currently because ever since this was originally taken down I've been so far ahead. One hint. Many people will cry. I cried. Oh Lord._**

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you are all awesome and you are all the reason that I am still writing this for you. I love all of you! Shoutouts to; Chaos In Her Wake, The Mysterious E, Green-Eyed-Rose, Goddess gurl and Ally for reviewing the last chapter!_**

**_Check on my profile, there will be some information about this story and you won't want to miss it!_**


	12. District 12 Reaping

_**We have reached the final reaping. District 12's reaping commences right now. Happy Hunger Games, may the odds be ever in your favor.**_

* * *

**District 12 Reaping**

**Hayley Geary's POV**

I woke up at the crack of dawn. I got dressed and slipped out of the room I shared with my two brothers. I crept outside and walked towards the electric fence that separated District 12 from the wilderness. I climbed through a big hole in the fence. I wasn't out here to hunt; I was here to meet my best friend.

I walked through the forest until I reached the weeping willow. Lucas and I have been meeting here since we met when we were 7. Lucas was already waiting there when I pulled back the curtain of willow branches.

We talked and slacked off for a few hours then we both had to return to our respective homes to get ready for the reaping.

I walked through the front door of my house and my mother descended on me instantly.

"You are late, you promised to be back by 10:00 and its 10:30. You only have 30 minutes to eat and get changed. And yes you are getting changed." She said, my mother has always talked way too fast and answers her own questions.

I stomped into my brothers and my room. I saw what she had picked out for me and I felt the blood leave my face. It was a white dress with a little white fabric flower on the left shoulder. It was beautiful but it was so not my kind of clothing. I wear jeans and t-shirts, the only pairs of shoes I own are leather boots and a pair of white shoes that I only wear once a year, for the reaping.

I put on the dress and looked in the mirror. I have dark brown, shoulder-length hair, green-grey eyes and barely tanned skin. I'm not beautiful; in fact I'm just plain. In District 12 all the Seam kids have dark brown hair, green or grey eyes and pale skin.

I met my older and young brothers at the door; my older brother, Travis, is 17 and my younger brother, Jason, is 12. It's Jason's first year with his name in the reaping ball, Travis and I had not let him take any tesserae, his chances couldn't be any bigger. Jason is a peaceful little boy, he wants the Hunger Games to end so we can live normally but he could never live in the arena and Travis and I both know this.

I met up with Lucas once we reached the square.

"You look, nice." He said, he was struggling not to smile. I punched his arm.

"Is it that bad?" I worried, grabbing the skirt of my dress in my hands.

"No, it's a nice dress it's just not very… you." Lucas said, soothingly. I sighed and let go of my dress.

Our Escort, Wendy Mai, pranced onto the stage. Her hair was faintly purple and her lipstick and eye shadow matched it. She was wearing a lavender suit and looked faintly like a purple fruit of some kind.

"It's a big day! The District 12 reaping for the 150th Annual Hunger Games. First we will watch the video from the Capitol then we may continue on!" She squealed in her affected Capitol accent.

I rolled my eyes, I had no interest in watching the video from the Capitol, it was the same thing they showed every year.

The video ended with the seal of Panem and then a black screen, the reaping was about to begin.

"Now, I will begin with the girls, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor." Wendy Mai beamed at us, then she walked over to the girls reaping ball and drew out a slip of paper. She returned to the microphone then said, "Hayley Geary."

I wasn't too surprised, my name was in there many times but the thing that did surprise me was that I felt no fear as I walked to the stage to stand next to Wendy.

I almost wanted to be in the Hunger Games.

* * *

**Ballard Eraza's POV**

I woke up to the sound of mocking jays singing. I love to hear them sing, it always makes me feel calm. I rolled over and pushed my brother.

"Titan," I shook him, "Titan, wake up."

Titan groaned, but rolled over and opened his eyes. Titan is my twin, we have never really done anything separately and I don't know what I would do without him.

"Five more minutes," Titan joked, I punch his arm playfully. We both get up and I walked to the sink to wash my face and hands. Then I went into the kitchen where my mother already stood. I kissed her cheek then grabbed a plate. She placed a slice of bread made from the tesserae rations and a small pile of wild strawberries on my plate. The berries she must have traded for. There are only a few people who are either brave or stupid enough to hunt and travel in the woods outside of the District fence.

My family has barely scraped by ever since my father died in a mining explosion. Titan and I both had to take jobs and tesserae and our mother sold or traded her pottery. Those combined barely got us through but we at least got food.

When it finally came time to get dressed for the reaping, Titan and I both changed into khaki pants and nice shirts. Mine was dark blue and his was dark green. I looked at Titan, the only differences between were our hair styles and the color of our shirts. We both have square jaws, olive skin, mocha brown hair and dark brown eyes. Titan's hair is shorter than mine and I spike my hair up. We are both about 6 feet tall and weigh about 165 pounds which is pretty good for two boys that are under fed.

We walked down to the square, there were roped off sections for boys and girls and a check in table to make sure that everybody comes to the reaping.

Titan and I checked in and headed over to where the other 17 year-old males were standing. I could see from where I stood, Damien in the 16 year-old section, he had a fair chance of being reaped; he has to single-handedly feed his family of 5. I could also see where Rosa stood, we had both lost our fathers in the same explosion so I try and be friendly to her when I see her because I know that she was struggling to get by. I could also see the mayor's daughter Diane, and the blacksmiths son Stuart.

Wendy Mai walked onto the stage, teetering in her ridiculous high heeled shoes.

"It's a big day! The District 12 reaping for the 150th Annual Hunger Games. First we will watch the video from the Capitol then we may continue on!" She announced like it was the greatest thing ever.

I watched the video, cringing at the video clips of people like Yew and Kiana who completely lost it in the games. If I was ever in the Hunger Games I would never lose my sanity and completely freak out. I would want to come home to my brother and mom the way I left.

"Now, I will begin with the girls, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor." Wendy Mai smile at the crowd, then she walked over to the girls reaping ball and she picked a paper and teetered back to the microphone, "Hayley Geary."

I watched as the girl, Hayley, walked to the stage then climbed the steps to look out at the crowd. She didn't look very scared which scared me a little bit. Anyone who enjoys the Hunger Games is insane.

"Now, on to the boy tribute to accompany Miss Geary." Wendy walked to the boys reaping ball, the ball that contained my name 25 times and my twin brother's the same amount.

"Ballard Eraza," I knew it was coming, or at least I wasn't too surprised. I walked to stand next to Wendy Mai with as much confidence as I could muster.

When I shook hands with Hayley I noticed a hint of fear, like she had just realized what she was in for.

* * *

**_That's it! I am finally done with the reapings! Woot! Dance party!_**

**_OK, moving on. I will be doing the goodbyes/train rides over the next three chapters doing each tributes POV. I hope you liked the reapings and if you don't review I will be terribly sad._**

**_Check on my profile for a poll on the tributes and for the (shhhh, secret) sponsor points._**

**_Review my friends, you might save a tributes life. Or maybe it will just make me feel happy. Or both!_**


	13. Tearful Goodbyes and Train Rides Part 1

_**Now we show you a sneak peak of the tributes saying goodbye to their families.**_

**Tearful Goodbyes**

* * *

**District 1: Diamond Jewelheart**

I waited in the justice building; the Peacekeeper had left me in here and closed the door. Suddenly the door burst open. My mother and father walked into the waiting room. My mother is a previous victor, she trained me to be the person who I am today. My father owns a jewelry store, I model his jewelry all the time and he always has expensive things for me.

"I know you can win, I'm not your mentor because I cannot mentor my own daughter but I will be in the capitol. Make sure to intimidate the others during training and establish a good alliance, if someone isn't strong enough or ruthless enough they are out, no arguments. If someone with good expertise with weapons is from an outer district offer them if you need them. A healer could be the key to either your success or your down fall. If there is a healer you want them, if they can't use a weapon, kill them off. I don't want you making any careless mistakes." My mother advised, then she surprised me, she grabbed me into a hug. I hugged her back then turned to my father.

"Come back to us, Di." He said his voice thick. I hugged him and he slipped something into my hand.

The Peacekeepers came to escort my parents out. I looked at the thing in my hand. It was a beautiful diamond bracelet, my favorite from our store.

This would be my token; it would remind me of home.

* * *

**District 1: Royce Platinum**

I sat on a couch in the waiting room that the Peacekeepers had led me to.

"Royce!" Satin cried as she and our parents walked through the door of the waiting room. Satin threw herself into my arms and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back.

"It will be ok," I promised her rubbing her back reassuringly.

"No! I don't want to lose another brother." She sobbed onto my shoulder.

"You won't, I won't be like Chase. I'll come home." I said firmly, I knew I could but that it was unlikely. I couldn't tell her that though, she would be crushed.

"Promise?" She asked, lifting her face out of my shirt.

"I promise." I said, trying to convince both of us.

My mother hugged me and cried a bit but I think it was mostly the reminder of what happened to Chase that was making her cry. My father patted my back, "Good luck son."

That was all I got, the Peacekeepers removed my family from the room. It was all they were probably going to say anyways. My parents haven't cared about me since my older brother Chase died in the Hunger Games, 3 years ago.

* * *

**District 2: Arden O'Harrah**

I paced back and forth as I waited for my parents to arrive in the waiting room.

Finally the door opened and my mother and father marched into the room.

"Arden, you will do us proud." My father boomed, it wasn't a compliment, it wasn't a suggestion, it was a command.

"You must get into an alliance with District 1 and 4, intimidate and observe the other tributes. You and the others must pick off the weaklings. You must use your brain and attack when they least expect it. If you do this you will be the victor." My mother hissed, I tried not to blink, my parents find it is a sign of weakness. They continued to give me advice and commands until they were escorted out.

Carter walked into the room, I hugged him tightly.

"My parents won't be happy unless I kill all of the other tributes by myself. And even then they will probably say that I was too slow, or too sloppy." I sighed, my parents aren't satisfied unless I'm the best and more.

"They won't care, as long as you come home." Carter protested; I raised an eyebrow, "Ok, maybe not."

"I'm going to come home Carter, I know it." I said firmly, "Then it won't matter what they think or say."

"I know you will Arden, I just want you to be safe." He hugged me tighter then released me when the Peacekeepers opened the door to signal that his time was up. He quickly handed me a little box with a bow on top of it. "Open it on the train; it can be your token."

I watched his back retreat as the Peacekeepers marched into the room and grabbed my arms.

* * *

**District 2; Emmett Feece**

My older brother James was the first to reach me when my family entered the waiting room that I was in. He gave me a hug then pulled back and grinned at me.

"Emmett, you have got this, you are trained and ready to do this." He said, excited.

"I know," I grinned, I gave my mom a hug, I was a bit of a mama's boy and I knew that I wanted her to know that I would win for her.

"My baby boy," My mom whispered as she ruffled my hair, "Come back to us, I know you can."

"I love you mom." I whispered back, and then I untangled myself from her. I turned to my father, as a Victor I expected some advice from him.

"Don't show any weaknesses during training. Keep with the other Careers and find a strong hold to keep your equipment at, that is easy to guard and protect. Don't let any fighting within your alliance, keep them in check. Don't let any of the girls allow any weaklings in, no healers, no techies, no harvesters. Only the strong, fit, trained tributes." He advised; I already knew that stuff. Part of my training was strategy.

Then Peacekeepers knocked on the door and opened it. My family walked out and Selene walked in.

"Emmett, you idiot." Selene hissed at me, "We are over, if you die I don't want to be able to say that I was your girlfriend. I'm sorry."

With that she hugged me fiercely and walked out without ever letting me speak. We had been dating for 8 months and I thought I loved her. She broke my heart.

* * *

**District 3: Emma Steele**

My head was still spinning as the Peacekeepers forced me into a room and locked the door.

I heard the lock slide and looked up to see my mother flying at me. She wrapped her arms around me and I completely lost it. I began to cry in her arms.

"Where's daddy?" I asked.

"He's with Sam, Em, we are going to switch." She sobbed. I patted her back, I knew that this had to be absolutely awful for both my parents. They were going to lose both of their kids.

"I'm so sorry mom." I said to her.

"It's not your fault, you're going to die." She sniffed, I handed her a tissue and she blew her nose.

My father walked in and Peacekeepers escorted my mother into Sam's waiting room.

"Daddy," I started to speak, then my throat closed and I just ran into his warm embrace. My dad held me as I cried.

"It's ok sweetheart." He said then he began to cry too. We stood like this the whole time my dad visited then the Peacekeepers dragged him from the room and my three best friends ran in.

"I can't believe you and your brother got reaped!" Emily said as she hugged me, then I was pulled into another hug.

"It's ok Em, you can totally do this." Connor reassured me.

"Just make sure not to trust anybody except your brother, you can never be too cautious." Advised Erin. I began to cry again. We all hugged, that was the last thing I saw of them before I was whisked away by the Peacekeepers to the tribute train.

* * *

**District 3: Sam Steele**

I tried to act strong when my dad walked into the waiting room but the instant the door was closed I melted like solder. I began to cry and my father just held me. He wasn't a man of many words so he didn't say anything but him just being there, holding me, was enough.

"I'm sure that together, you and your sister can win this thing." My mother told me when her and my father switched.

"But only one of us can win." I reminded her and we both began crying again.

"I'm about to lose both of my children at one time." My mother sobbed, I wanted to say something to comfort her but nothing could help the fact that Emma and I had both been reaped.

"SAM!" My friend Levi screamed as he hurtled into the room when the Peacekeepers let my mother out and my two best friends in.

"Just think of the arena as a neighborhood that you are planning a huge prank in. You never get caught in a prank." Cyrus told me, Levi nodded, his eyes filling with tears. I hugged them both, quickly as the Peacekeeper removed them from the waiting room and escorted me to the tribute train.

* * *

**District 4: Noel Tarantino**

My step-father walked into the waiting room where I was sitting. I stood up and ran to hug him.

"I can't lose you too." He said, I felt tears well in my eyes.

"You won't, I promise." I reassured him, if I die he won't have anyone left.

"I love you Noel, even though I'm not your biological father I still love you." My step-father said.

"I'll try and come home, I really will." I promised.

"Don't ally with anyone who you don't trust even if it means being alone in the arena. It's better to have no one to watch your back and no one to stab it." He said, trying to stay strong and give me advice.

"Ok," I whispered, I hugged him tighter then let go as the Peacekeepers came to make him leave. Then Izzy was standing in the doorway.

"Izzy," I cried, "What if I don't come home, what if I never see you or Julius again." I ran into his arms, he whispered into my ear.

"You will come home. You'll do it for me and Julius, I know you will."

I let go of him and looked him in the eyes, "If I don't you have to promise me that you won't be sad, you will have to get over it but never forget me Izzy."

"I could never forget you." Izzy said as I heard the door open and the sound of footsteps accompanied it. I watched as Izzy was dragged out of the room and my eyes began filling with tears.

* * *

**District 4: Barr Al'Thor**

I sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting room. I knew that my mother and father would be coming to say goodbye to me but the person who I want to see the most is Rayenne.

My mother walked through the door, followed closely by my father. My mother rushed over to me and kissed my cheek.

"My baby boy is going into the Hunger Games." She sniffled; she still treats me like I'm 12 or something.

"I'll be fine mother." I told her stiffly and pulled out of range of her arms. I looked to my father.

"Son, I know you can do this, you have been training your whole life for this." He said confidently. I looked into his cruel black eyes that are so much like my own.

"I will come back, I will do it for you and for Rayenne. How is Rayenne?" I asked them, they glanced at each other.

"Honey, she's not getting any better and the doctors think that she might not make it but we will not give up on her." My mother said as she took my hand. I sat in silence while that sunk in but by the time it did the Peacekeepers had come to make my parents leave.

Horatio burst through the door and then tripped over the rug on the floor. I started laughing then I stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Horatio asked me, I looked at him.

"The doctors think that Rayenne might not make it. What if I win but she still dies, I'll never be able to forgive myself." I said.

"Well it's not your fault that she got hurt. She'll be fine and you'll come back a victor." Horatio assured me. I hung my head and struggled not the tell Horatio the truth. The Peacekeepers eventually came and took Horatio out of the waiting room.

I knew that I might never see Horatio, Rayenne or my parents ever again but I would try my hardest to come home to them.

* * *

_**All of these make me want to cry to varying degrees. I hope you liked them! Review and tell me what you think about the tributes.**_

_**Don't forget to creep my profile and vote for your 2 favorite tributes! It will help me later on with deciding when to kill the tributes unless I have a different idea. Also you should answer the sponsor questions so you can help a tribute later!**_

_**Review and Vote please!**_


	14. Tearful Goodbyes and Train Rides Part 2

_**The emotional goodbyes of the newly reaped tributes continues. Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Tearful Goodbyes and Train Rides (Part 2)**

* * *

**District 5: Aira Vent**

My dad walked into the waiting room. I sighed and sniffled a bit then hugged him; ever since my mother's death my father has been very sad and Kaia has been acting really strangely.

"Use your mind, it's the strongest offense you have. Get into their heads and use their weaknesses to mess them up." My dad said urgently.

"I know daddy, but I'm scared." I said to him, I knew that he was too.

"I love you Aira, please come home to me." My dad said, I nodded and hugged him tighter.

"I will daddy, I promise." I said, beginning to cry again but I squeezed my eyes shut and stopped the flow of tears.

"I have something for you." My dad said and he held out his hand. He opened it and sitting in his palm was a beautiful ring. It was a silver ring engraved with the four elements; earth, air, water and fire. I love nature so this was perfect.

"It can be my token." I whispered as I took it from him and slid it onto my right, ring finger.

"That's what I hoped for, every time you look at it, it will remind you of where you came from and what you can do." My dad said, I hugged him again then the door opened and Peacekeepers came to get my father. "Get to know your enemies; I know you can do it." He shouted as the Peacekeepers dragged him out.

Then I waited for Kaia to come, I waited and waited but then I realized she wasn't going to come. She truly doesn't care, she truly hopes I die.

* * *

**District 5: Kellan Watson**

I collapsed onto the floor of my waiting room the instant the Peacekeepers closed the door behind themselves. I started crying, I didn't want to leave District 5 and Summer and Moses and my daddy.

Summer ran into the room followed by our father.

"You can't go Kel, you'll die in there." Summer managed to say before she burst into tears again.

"I know, Summer. I'm so scared." I said, crying too. My father looked into my tear filled green eyes,

"Kellan, I believe in you. You can do it, you have great skills with electricity and no one will expect you to be able to do anything." He said in monotone, and then he hugged me. I cried on his shoulder then pulled away and looked at him.

"I love you Daddy." Then I hugged Summer, really tightly.

"I love you Kellan, please come home." She whispered in my ear. I shivered thinking about the fact that I was probably not going to ever see my older sister ever again. Then the door opened and Peacekeepers whisked Summer and my dad out of the room. Moses walked in.

"I can't believe it." He said and I nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to go." I said, then I hugged him. He had been my best friend ever since my mom died and his dad died from the same disease. He is the only person who pushes me to be my best and I'm going into the arena without him.

"It's ok, if you can get some electrical wiring and food and water, you could win this." He reassured me, I nodded but my hands were shaking.

When the Peacekeepers came to take Moses away, I began crying again, this was too much for me to handle.

* * *

**District 6: Becca Saenz**

I sat in the waiting room with my back straight and my hand clasped in my lap. Suddenly the door opened and my family entered the room. I remained sitting but motioned for my little sister to sit on my lap.

"Where are you going Becky?" Nella asked. Nella is only 5 and she doesn't understand anything about the Hunger Games.

"I'm going away to the Capitol for a little while but then I'm coming home. I promise." I knew I would, I knew I could.

"Now, Rebecca, don't make any allies, kill at night, and don't do anything dumb." Words of wisdom from my mother, the Victor, right there.

"Haddy, be kind to the girl. She knows this already." My father said to my mother then he turned to me, "Good luck Becca, I know you can do it. We will be in the Capitol cheering you on."

I nodded I knew that my family would sponsor me too but I needed a plan, something to assure me of a win. I needed to talk to Zebulon.

* * *

**District 6: Zebulon Moss**

I sat, waiting in the room for quite a while. I guess no one was coming to visit me. My parents barely even know that I exist because they always work. They probably won't even know that I'm a tribute until they watch the reaping tonight on our television.

I stood up as the door opened but it was just the Peacekeepers, they were coming to take me to the train.

Becca and I walked, surrounded by the Peacekeepers, to our train. I climbed the stairs that led from the platform to the inside of the train.

Inside the train was the most lavish compartment I have ever seen. The walls and ceiling as well as the floor was covered with dark pink carpet. In the center was a huge wooden table with 5 chairs around it. Paisley Nodark was already sitting in one of the chairs and he motioned for us to sit with him.

"Your mentors will be here in a moment." Paisley said as he looked us up and down. I felt like an animal about to be eaten.

* * *

**District 7: Noelani Beauregard**

My mentor sat down next to me at a huge table in the main dining compartment on the train. Her name was Jayde Winson and she was a bit intimidating. She won her games because she was a vicious killer with formidable power.

"So you are the tribute I'm mentoring?" She asked with amusement, "You're kind of skinny."

"Thanks, I try." I said smiling sweetly. Jayde laughed.

"I like you; I think we will have some fun together this next week." She said, smiling.

We sat and talked with Hale and his mentor for a while and then both mentors got some private time with their tributes.

I curled up on a plush couch and Jayde sat on an arm chair across from me.

"Ok, so what's your story?" She asked.

"Pardon me?"

"What's your life like at home, how do you deal with day to day things? What about your family, friends, any boyfriends? Tell be about it." She demanded. I sighed and began telling her about me.

* * *

**District 7: Hale Gregorian**

I was talking with my mentor, Rick Hitch, when I looked out the window.

"Oh my god! We are going so fast!" I shouted, leaping out of my seat. Rick laughed, and looked at me.

"Yes, we are travelling at about 200 miles an hour." He said, "Now back to you. What about your family members."

"I have two little sisters, they are twins, Iris and Isla. I take care of them because my father is a _drunk_." I put as much of the hurt and pain that I've felt since my mother died into that one hated word, "I love Iris and Isla more than anything in the whole world."

"Well you should make sure to mention that in the interviews." Rick said, I shivered and looked out the window at the world speeding by at lightning speed.

Isla and Iris are probably at home now, with our father. He's probably drunk and they are scared, how can I leave them like that?

_Flashback_

"_Sawyer, you have to take care of them. Please don't let them live with my dad, he will hurt them." I said, desperately._

"_I'll do what I can. Even if I have to bring them to my house." Sawyer promised, "You know, my mom would probably like that, she's always want a daughter."_

_I hugged Sawyer, "Thank you so much Sawyer, I owe you."_

"_No you don't it's the least I can do." As he said that the Peacekeepers opened the door and dragged him out. _

Sawyer had better make good on his promise soon because my sisters can't ever last very long with my dad.

* * *

**District 8: Maddie Harbor**

I looked around at all of the clothes that they had in my compartment. I was in heaven. I ran my hands over a beautiful blue, cashmere dress. Then held up a light pink, chiffon gown, to my body and twirled around, admiring myself in the mirror.

I knew that everything in my closet was made in District 8 and I was feeling homesick already. It was nice to have a bit of home here with me. Other than Emerson of course.

I found a pretty, green dress that started as light green on the top and slowly darkened into a deep rich emerald color at the bottom. It came to my knees and looked great against my hair. Then I went to talk with my mentor.

"Finally, where were you?" My mentor, April Reed, asked.

"I was getting changed." I replied, she groaned and rolled her eyes.

"So what kinds of skills do you have?"

"Well I am pretty good at archery and I can run." I said, staring at my token, a bracelet with the letter M on it that my brother Ty gave to me.

"Can you use any short range weapons? Like a knife or dagger or even a small sword?" April asked.

"No, I can't really use any knives and swords are too heavy for me. Sorry." I said, feeling kind of bad now, but I didn't know why.

"You don't have anything to apologize for. It's ok that you aren't good with close range weapons. Long range weapons are just as, if not more, effective." April assured me. I believed her but I knew that I was going to need allies if I was going to survive.

* * *

**District 8: Emerson Whitley**

My mentor was droning on about the importance of allies and gaining sponsors and how the interviews are a key point in the process because it allows you to play for the audience and get sympathy sponsors.

"Do you have anything that we could use as a sympathy card to win over some sponsors? Any little siblings, a girlfriend?" My mentor, Ray Childs, demanded.

"I have two younger sisters, Evol and Eyvonne. They are only eight and I love them to bits." I replied, my throat squeezed painfully. I remembered how just this morning I was at home with them and my parents, and Xavier, Naomi, Willow and Kai. I miss them all and I might never see them again.

"Well that's a good start, what did they say to you when they said good bye to you." Ray asked.

"Evol told me that she loves me and that she wishes I wasn't going away. Eyvonne said that I was an amazing brother and that she wanted me to remember her when I was gone." I said, a single salty tear ran down my face as I thought of the pain of saying good bye to my little sisters.

"With any luck, you'll be able to see them again." Ray promised as he handed me a platter filled with little purple cakes with pale pink flowers iced on them.

"Well I haven't had much luck so far, I was reaped into the Hunger Games, I'm being forced away from my friends and family. The odds are not in my favor." I grumbled.

I wanted to become a clothing designer in the Capitol not cheap entertainment for rich, spoiled, old people. I have to show them that I am not just going to entertain them then die. I want to show them that the Hunger Games are wrong and that they should end for once and for all.

* * *

_**AWEH! Mon dieu, c'est tragique, n'est pas? Ah French, so glad I don't have to go to school anymore. I would start screaming about summer but the weather where I live SUCKS right now.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! REMEMBER TO GO TO MY PROFILE, although, you don't have to if you don't care about how long the tributes live. Think about that people.**_

_**Review s'il vous plais! Please! I love them. I also have a few questions;**_

_**1.) What do you think about the Quell twist of Greek god powers?**_

_**2.) Who do you think has the saddest story so far?**_

_**3.) Who do you think is the most likely to win so far?**_


	15. Tearful Goodbyes and Train Rides Part 3

_**Now, the final set of goodbyes and train rides. Then the tributes arrive in the Capitol finally, we all can't wait to finally meet these tributes.**_

* * *

**Tearful Goodbyes and Train Rides Part 3**

* * *

**District 9: Scarlett Halvorson**

I ate a small blue pastry then took slice of apple that was covered in a brown gooey substance. I bit into it and it tasted like sugar. I was in heaven, I never had enough on my plate at home and I usually gave most of my food to my siblings anyways.

"Scarlett, I thought that you might want to watch the reaping recaps." My mentor, Jamie Wilder, said.

"Ok, thank you, when does it start?" I asked her, I really liked my mentor, she was a lot like me, she can't stand sugar coating anything and she is quite blunt.

"In five minutes, you can view it with me and the others in the entertainment room. It's down the hallway, third door on your right." Jamie replied.

"I'll be there in a little bit." I said to her then I turned to look out the window. Lorcan was probably at his house right now, settling in with his siblings to watch the reaping. I tried not to think about how he would react when he watches me be reaped.

Liam probably has his hands full with Daisy, Phoebe, Ryan and Errol but they all promised me that they would behave. I miss them all so much and I know that they are going to all going to be so sad when I die.

I glanced down at my wrist; on it was a small golden chain with a gold charm hanging off of it. I have never taken it off since Lorcan gave it to me for my fifteenth birthday. It will be my token in the arena, it will remind me that I have people who love me and who I love, to return to. It will remind me to die with dignity.

* * *

**District 9: Nikolai Lusanius**

I knew that crying wouldn't get me any sponsors but I couldn't help it. I missed Jules and my best friends Fuzet and Dax.

I ran my hand through my shaggy brown hair and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Asked my mentor, Cole Pierce.

"Nothing, I just miss home." I replied; my eyes darted around, taking in the entertainment room. There was a huge viewing screen on one of the dark orange walls, there were various couches and chairs to sit on and I was already occupying a tangerine recliner. Cole lay, sprawled, on a pumpkin couch, staring up at the ceiling.

Jamie, Scarlett's mentor, walked into the room and threw herself down on a safety orange colored couch.

"Scarlett will be here in a few minutes." She said then turned her attention to a platter with an array of delicacies, then selected one and bit into it.

Finally Scarlett walked into the room. I was anxious to figure out who my competition was and how scared I should be.

* * *

**District 10: Pippa Woode**

I watched at the seal of District 1 appeared on the screen and I clenched my fists. Lorcan glanced at me then patted my fist. He had been like my brother since the dawn of time and I was glad that if I was heading into certain death that it was with someone I knew as opposed to someone who I didn't know and didn't trust.

I watched as a girl who looked about my age with waist length, wavy, reddish blond hair, big dark brown eyes and about average height volunteered. Then a tall, tanned boy with shaggy blond hair that fell in his face and blue eyes was reaped.

The District 2 seal flashed and I stared in fear as a strong, intimidating girl in a yellow dress with a wicked, murderous look on her face, volunteer then a huge, very muscular boy with brown eyes, blond hair and slightly tanned skin volunteered. He stood, smirking, on the stage. He scared the crap out of me but at the same time I was interested in finding out what he could do.

District 3's reaping made me cry. I cringed as two siblings were reaped. I thought about how terrified I was when Taylor was reaped and couldn't even imagine what their parents must be dealing with right now.

I observed with boredom as a girl from District 4 was reaped. She didn't look entirely Career worthy like most District 4 tributes. What really frightened me was the boy who volunteered, he looked deadly. He was huge with black hair, dark skin and black eyes. The look on his face as he stood on the stage was that of insane confidence and pride. He looked too happy to be heading to his death.

The most interesting tribute I noticed was the girl from District 5. She had long blond hair and grey-green eyes and had a scar above her eye. She looked fast and good at surviving. I wanted her as an ally.

* * *

**District 10: Lorcan Carrington**

I wasn't really paying too much attention to the recaps of the reapings. I knew that I was going to form an alliance with Scarlett and that I didn't need to know about anyone else.

I did watch Scarlett's reaping though. I watched as her Escort pulled the fateful name from the reaping ball and read it out loud.

"Scarlett Halvorson." I stared as she climbed onto the stage, struggling not to cry.

I wondered how Scarlett would react to watching me volunteer. Would she realize that I had done it to help her and be grateful? Or would she fly off the handle and be mad at me? Most likely she would flip out.

I have loved her since I was fifteen and would do anything to protect her from danger. If I had to die I would do it to protect her.

I also did pay attention to my own reaping. I watched as they zoomed in for a close up of Pippa and Tristan's kiss. I glanced over at Pippa as she stood up and ran from the room. I followed her, knowing that she needed someone to talk to.

I followed her into her compartment and closed the door behind me. When I turned around Pippa was sprawled across her bed looking up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong Pippa?" I asked her, already knowing part of the answer.

"It's Tristan, when he said goodbye to me in the Justice Building I told him to forget about me and to only remember me as his best friend. Am I a horrible person? I just don't want him to get hurt when I die." She sobbed.

"You're not a horrible person; you just did what was right for both of you." I said to her.

"I just miss him so much." Pippa said, she had stopped crying and was just staring at the ceiling. I knew how she felt; I miss Scarlett when I don't see her for a couple of days.

* * *

**District 11: Fawn Sahar**

I was engrossed in the video screen as the seal of Panem flashed before my eyes and then our _wonderful_ president, President Pritchard's, face appear on the screen. She began talking and my jaw dropped.

"This year, in honor of Panem's 200th anniversary, and the fact that it is a Quarter Quell will have an interesting twist. This Hunger Game will involve not just physical but mental skill," She smirked at the camera and my heart stopped, I'm not smart or logical, I'm just deadly.

"Each tribute will be given a special ability based upon Greek mythology. It will be something that you may have considered a weakness, something that adds to your strength or something that you never imagined but in the end it will help you. Not every power is physical however; one tribute may be given the brute strength of a minotaur but another might have the power to influence minds. The tributes will be given the usual three days so they can become attuned to their abilities, which we will be giving them the day following the chariot rides, as well as train as they would normally.

"This is a test of will and of strength, only the strong survive but this is not only physically strong but mentally strong. To win this year you must prove yourself."

With that final sentence, President Pritchard's face disappeared and the video screen went black. I thought about how confused my family must be at home if I'm this confused here.

I looked around at Devin and our mentors, my mind was whirling. The Capitol was giving us special abilities? What in Panem could mine even be?

I tossed my long, dirty blond hair over my thin shoulder. "I really don't understand this." I stated, Devin nodded, next to me. My mentor, Charisa Plow, turned to me and tried to explain it to me and Devin but I was still confused and I could tell that Devin didn't get it either.

* * *

**District 11: Devin Josephs**

After President Pritchard dropped her word bomb on us, I was grasping to understand what was happening but it just didn't make any sense. Why would the Capitol be going through all of this trouble for something that complicated.

I knew that my days as a normal human being were numbered and I was scared. I never asked for any of this. I don't want the Capitol to change me. I'm not ready for this.

I walked numbly to the compartment that was assigned to me and sat on the bed. I wondered how the other tributes were reacting to this change. I can't be the only one who is worried about being changed.

I curled up and turned my thoughts to District 11. The curtains of my house are probably closed; Allie, Chris and our father are probably scared for me. They are also probably confused about this change, almost as confused as me.

Just before I got on the train Allie and Chris were so sure that I was coming home.

_Flashback_

"_Devin, I know you can win. You had the strength to volunteer for me." Chris said, grinning hopefully up at me. I hugged him and watched as a tear slid down his cheek, closely followed by a companion, soon tears were flowing freely down his face._

"_Devin, if you don't come home, who will know how I like my apples?" Allie worried, I hugged her too._

"_I'm sure that Chris can peel and slice your apples for you." I assured her._

"_But I don't need to worry about it because you're coming back to us." Allie said firmly._

I love my siblings, but I will probably never see them ever again.

* * *

**District 12: Hayley Geary**

They actually think that they can do this? Just change us and throw us into an arena to kill each other? Yeah they probably do believe that. That's the Capitol for you.

The Careers probably think that this is the best thing to happen to them since they began allowing volunteers. This is just, yet another way that the Careers can dominate over the other tributes.

I tried to think about what my ability might be but I'm coming up at a blank. I'm not amazing at anything and I also don't have any terrible weaknesses. I'm pretty neutral.

Maybe something physical would be nice because I'm not very strong. My only advantage is that I have long legs so I can run relatively quickly but not as fast as some of the other girls in my class. If I could get an ability to improve my upper body strength in some way, I could easily use a sword or axe.

On the other hand a mental ability would be awesome too. If I could give people hallucinations or read their minds it would be hard to beat me. I would rather be physically enhanced though it would provide more advantages for me in the long run.

The train began slowing down and I knew that we were approaching the Capitol and that we were expected to be ready to be greeted by Capitol citizens but I didn't really want to spend any more time with big crowds of people than strictly necessary.

* * *

**District 12: Ballard Eraza**

The train had slowed to a normal pace as we entered the Capitol. There were many brightly colored people lining the tracks, waving as we passed. I was nervous and scared for what would happen to me but I didn't show it.

Our train pulled up to the Capitol Train Station and my mentor, Mateo Harlton, motioned for Hayley and I to follow him.

I stepped off the train and my jaw dropped. The Capitol was the most colorful thing I had ever seen. The windows of the buildings looked like brightly colored candy and the buildings themselves stood tall and proud against the brilliant blue sky.

I looked down the long station and saw that the other tributes were there as well. The Capitol must arrange it somehow so that all the tributes arrive at the same time.

I saw some people who I recognized from the recaps of the reapings. The huge boys from 2 and 4, the siblings from 3, the surprising volunteers from 10 and 11. I was intimidated by the presence of all of these formidable people but I knew that showing that would be instant death so I tried to arrange my features into a look of indifference as I took in the tributes.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Mateo.

"You need to get to that big, black building over there," he pointed towards a building with many windows and a huge set of double doors, "In two minutes so your prep team and stylist can get you ready for the chariots." Mateo slurred, I watched in faint disgust as he stumbled over to Hayley and told her the same thing.

The games were about to begin, whether I was ready for it or not.

* * *

_**What did you think? I'm going to try and get through the next chapters quickly because I'm too far ahead. You can't help the tributes if you don't know what's happened to them! I'm going to put up another chapter today possibly if not today then definately tomorrow. Here's the schedule for this week:**_

_**Tuesday: Arena Overview**_

_**Wednesday: Prep and Chariot Rides **_

_**Thursday: Enhancements**_

_**Friday: Training Begins (Day 1 of Training)**_

_**Saturday: Alliances Form (Day 2 of Training)**_

_**Sunday: Chaos Ensues (Day 3 of Training)**_

_**Monday: The Gamemaker's Torture (Private training sessions)**_

_**Don't forget to vote on my profile and check out the sponsor questions. (If you are an anonymous reader I will allow you to answer them in your reviews but READ THE RULES and if you are signed in and you submit answers, I will send the Careers after you. Grrrrrr...)**_

_**Review please and thank you! By the way, I think you should all read TheSoldier115's 150th Hunger Games story **_**The 150th Annual Hunger Games_. It's a cool story and the author would like some more feedback._**


	16. The Arena Overview

_**Here is a sneak peek of the arena. The Head Gamemaker, Kaitlin Ollivier, has been working long and hard on the mutts and landscape.**_

* * *

**The Arena Overview**

**Head Gamemaker's POV**

I smirked, the arena was absolutely perfect. The mutts were deadly, the landscape was dangerous and the extra additions were top notch.

The President was coming to look over the arena. I was certain she would love it.

President Pritchard walked into the room; she wore a stylish suit and looked very formidable.

"Ma'am, welcome." I said.

"Dazzle me." The President snapped. I struggled not to smile. I had known the President since we were young, we were best friends but the rest of the world must not know.

"The arena is a giant triangle, in the center is an island with the Cornucopia and a mountain. I have dubbed it Mount Olympus because of the theme of Greek gods. The mutts there will disintegrate when killed so it is impossible to eat them. The mutts are werewolves, bears and a few rock mutts.

"The upper corner is a forest; it is the safest area possibly. Its mutts include dryads that are very vengeful and blood thirsty, and your personal favorites, the camo-bears." I said, I gestured to the hologram of the bear, President Pritchard grinned.

"That sounds perfect." Breathed the President.

"In the lower right corner is a desert. Here is no water, only poisonous snakes, scorpions and giant hyenas. Their laughter alone is enough to scare the daylights out of you." I zoomed in on the holographic desert.

"The lower left corner is tundra. My personal favorite mutt is here; an enlarged talking leopard. They are intelligent and vicious. If you impress the leopards, they will protect you, even help you. If you fail to make them allies, they will kill you without hesitation." I smirked, President Pritchard smiled.

"I love it. It is completely perfect." The President said, "But what if we add something that the tributes would need in each corner?"

"I like it." I grabbed a stylus and quickly started drawing. When I was finished, I looked at the hologram of the arena. "In the desert there will be an oasis where there is water and a safe haven, in the forest there is a mini second Cornucopia with weapons and supplies, and on the tundra there is a hidden ice cave with food in it."

President Pritchard smiled, "That's exactly what I wanted."

"Thank you for coming, Meghan." I said, calling the President by her first name.

"I seriously loved it, Kaitlin, the best I've seen in years." She replied, I smiled and blushed slightly.

"Thanks." I whispered. Then in a moment of weakness I hugged my best friend. She hugged me back, then let go.

"Are you prepared for this?" She asked; she knew about how worried I was about this year.

"As prepared as I can be. Thank you." I replied. I knew what I had to do and I knew that I couldn't disappoint my best friend.

* * *

_**What do you think about the arena? Do you love it? Do you hate it? Do you think it's too big? Do you think it's just a stupid idea? Enlighten me with your review my friends!**_


	17. Prep and Chariot Rides

_**Here is a sneak peek into the dressing rooms of the tributes, then the Parade of Tributes!**_

* * *

**Prep and Chariot Rides**

* * *

**District 7 Stylist: Tameena Gold**

I waited semi-patiently as the prep team made my tribute into a clean slate for me to write on. I was chatting quietly with the other District 7 stylist, Minerva Scout.

"Have you seen the crop for this year? It's going to be amazing. I saw the costumes for some of the other districts. They are fantastic! How do you think the crowd will react when they see all of the tributes? I'll bet that at least some of the people will be shocked. It's a good group of stylists they put together this year isn't it?" Rambled Minerva, she is a tiny little thing but she talks enough for four people. Thankfully I didn't have to come up with answers for any of those questions because at that moment an Avox motioned for me to follow him and he led me to my tribute.

Hale sat up the instant I walked into the room. I looked at him, the prep team had cleaned him up and I was staring at a handsome boy with wavy blond hair and hazel eyes. I knew that I didn't have as much time as I wanted but that it would be enough.

I got to work, I pushed Hale back down onto the cushioned table he was sitting on and started my work. When I was done with Hale, he would look astonishing.

* * *

**District 3 Stylist: Conan Joydan**

I began with Sam by highlighting his face with silver, a little on his cheekbones, some on his forehead and a dab on his chin. Next I had my brother, Canaan, and another member of my prep team, Calypso; help me with painting his hair with silver. It was the most tedious and I was glad when it was over.

Then an Avox girl entered the room holding a garment bag and I motioned to her to place it over the back of a chair. It jangled as she placed it on the metal chair but I paid no attention.

When I was finally completed with my masterpiece I led him into an adjoining room where I stood with the other stylist for District 3, Juno Lihttli.

Juno looked over Sam and quickly grabbed a wet cloth and began removing Sam's make up. I squeaked in protest but she ignored me as she bustled around Sam, fixing his make-up and untangling his silver hair.

"Why did you do that?" I demanded, "It was perfect before and now you messed it up."

"No it was overdone and elaborate before and now he looks just right." She silenced me with a glare.

I glared at Juno's back as she instructed the siblings into their changing rooms with their costumes. She was too kind to her tributes; they all died too soon no matter how hard she tried to dress them up.

* * *

**District 4 Stylist: Roisin Dubhlin**

I watched in pride as Noel spun around in her dress. She looked like a mermaid in her vibrant blue dress. It was tightly fitted around her torso but had a tail that was long and flowing. It had tiny rhinestones all over it that made it look like it was the water reflecting moonlight. Her hair was messy and curled loosely with a headband that looks like water was flowing through her hair. Her skin was tattooed with waves that appeared to move.

I had done an amazing job and I knew that this outfit would gain District 4 sponsors.

"It's time to head down to the chariots." I said gruffly to Noel and Barr. Nally Karrican, the other stylist nodded. She was possibly the scariest stylist in the Hunger Games. Her skin was blood red, she had a shaved head and a series of three black tears tattooed from her left eye in quick succession. She and her tribute seemed to get along quite well though.

I led the way to the stables where all of the chariots were waiting. Most of the tributes were already waiting around near their chariots with their stylists.

"Now, don't forget to smile and wave. At least act like you are having a good time." I hissed at Noel. She glared at me then climbed into the chariot.

The last thing I saw of my beautiful tribute was the train of her dress trailing behind her like water.

* * *

**Coralie Jaescope**

"Yet another exciting year and yet another exciting Hunger Games!" I shouted into my microphone, the crowd roared their response.

I have been doing the interviews and commentating on the parade of tributes for a couple of years now. I still can't get over the feeling of exhilaration when the crowd applauds everything I say and the knowledge that I help all 24 tributes each year. Although the job does get boring and tiring after a while, especially once the tributes from Districts 1, 2 and 4 have passed.

"Here comes District 1! They are looking spectacular as always with," I quickly checked the list of tributes, "Diamond Jewelheart, in a sparkling diamond encrusted dress. My, that's an eye catching outfit. It must weigh a lot though. Wow. And Royce Platinum is sporting a pair of silver-white pants and there is no shirt in sight. His torso appears to be sparkling."

Diamond wore a very short, very tight, white dress that was encrusted with thousands of diamonds and Royce's torso was, in fact, dotted with diamonds, swirling and dancing in intricate patterns upon his bare skin.

"District 2 appears to be wearing golden armor. They both look stupendous with their matching white horses wearing golden armor as well. Their helmets seem to be modeled after the mythical helmet of the Greek goddess, Athena. How perfectly appropriate." I cooed into the microphone, the crowd cheered and hooted. "Arden O'Harrah looks innocent and beautiful in her outfit but I'm sure that's all a façade and Emmett Feece looks intimidating and fierce in his armor, and that is definitely a possibility."

Arden wore a short cream chiton with golden armor on top of it. Her hair was in a braid on her head and her sandaled feet were spread far enough apart to support her in the swaying chariot. Emmett wore armor similar to Arden's but his was full body armor, he had a confident smirk pasted on his face.

"Here come the siblings from District 3, Emma and Samuel Steele. They are wearing a matching dress and suit that seems to be covered in washers. Quite appropriate with their district. Emma and Samuel are holding hands and clearly enjoying their time riding through the Avenue of the Tributes."

Emma was wearing a strapless gown made entirely from metal washers. Her hair was dyed silver and was up in a messy bun. She had sharp silver make-up on that accented her face. Samuel was wearing a suit that matched Emma's dress, it was made entirely out of steel washers and his hair was dyed silver. He too had silver make-up on but his was minimal and he still looked like a 13 year-old boy.

"Next is District 4 and wow! Noel Tarantino looks like her dress is made of water and Barr Al'Thor looks strong and proud in black slacks and a silvery-blue dress shirt. They also have tattoos of waves that look as though they are actually moving on their bodies. Both tributes truly seem to be surrounded by water. The stylists should be very proud of what they created here." The crowd applauded the District 4 stylists and the stylists stood stiffly and waved at the crowd.

Noel was wearing a vibrant blue dress with tiny rhinestones all over it. The dress had a long train that flowed out behind her and her hair was blowing behind her too. Barr wore a silvery-blue dress shirt that flowed behind him like water and black dress pants. They both had the illusion of flowing water trailing behind them and their skin was tattooed with intricate waves.

"District 5 is here now and the tributes look like lightning! Aira Vent is wearing a beautiful yellow dress with a train that is rippling behind her like lightning. Kellan Watson wears a bright yellow dress shirt and white dress pants. They have head dresses that imitate lightning as well. Wow that's a very surprising and beautiful representation of what District 5 is capable of." I sighed, the worst part of my job is faking amazement and fascination at the outfits. After 1, 2, and 4 the outfits all seem boring and contrite. Suddenly something caught my eye and the gasps of shock confirmed what I was seeing. "District 5's tributes seem to be literally shooting off lightning bolts. That's absolutely astounding."

Aira was wearing a yellow dress that came down to her knees but had a long train that rippled behind her like lightning. She wore a golden head dress with lightning bolts on either side of her head and golden bracelets that shot out lightning. Kellan wore a bright yellow dress shirt with longer sides that ripple behind him to resemble lightning. He sported the same head dress and golden bands as Aira.

"And here is District 6," I shouted, trying not to laugh, this was the only thing that provided me with entertainment in the chariot rides. The absolutely crazy costumes some of the tributes were forced into. The Capitol crowd laughed with me as District 6 rolled into sight. "It looks like the District 6 stylists took transportation to a new level."

Becca and Zebulon were both wearing tire head dresses, airplane shoes and what looked like train tracks wrapped around their bodies from neck to ankle. Under the train tracks they were wearing leotards that matched their skin tones so they looked as though they only wore train tracks, especially to those who were sitting far away from the chariots.

Half-way there, I sighed, I really should get someone else to do this for me. It's tedious and energy draining.

"Up next is District 7 and they are dressed as lumberjacks. Noelani Beauregard seems pleasantly comfortable in tight, dark blue jeans and a flannel, red plaid shirt. Hale Gregorian actually seems to be enjoying the crowd; he is waving and smiling around. I can't wait to interview the both of them."

Noelani Beauregard was wearing very tight, very dark blue jeans and a button up, red, plaid, flannel shirt. The top buttons were undone and it showed an appropriate amount of cleavage, just enough to interest sponsors but not enough to suggest anything. Hale Gregorian was dressed in very dark blue jeans too but his were looser. He was wearing a red, button up, flannel, plaid shirt as well and his was left unbuttoned only at the top two buttons. They both carried axes; Noelani's was a delicate axe with carved patterns in the handle and Hale's was a giant axe with a crude handle and a sharp blade.

"Appearing next is District 8, they always have the most interesting combinations of fabrics and patterns. And they didn't disappoint this year either. This year's costumes are a mélange of gold, peach and salmon, and ruffles mixed with snake skin!" I exclaimed the crowd was beginning to get bored and to be honest so was I. The outer districts are always the same year after year and I have to act excited year after year.

Maddie's dress was a three-quarter sleeve length, gown that reached her knees. It was a boat neck dress and the upper part of the dress is a peach color, at the shoulders, chest and sleeves of the dress are ruffles and they look almost like rose petals. There is a golden band at the waist, separating the top from the bottom and below the band it is salmon colored and looks like snake skin with tiny sequins on it to make it shine. Emerson's outfit cut off at his shoulders and looked like snake skin, covered with sequins. Below the gold band at his waist is shining golden armor to about his knees. He had fake painted tattoos that covered his arms that looked like snakes.

"District 9 is representing their export, grain. Scarlett Halvorson is wearing a beautiful, long, flowing golden gown and a woven head dress. Nikolai Lusanius is dressed in a golden dress shirt and white slacks with a matching head dress to his district partner. Their chariot is woven out of different types of grain and they look as though they belong together." I stated, I stifled a yawn.

Scarlett wore a long, flowing golden gown with a head dress woven from different types of grain perched on her flowing chestnut hair. Nikolai was wearing a gold dress shirt that was actually woven from grain and white dress pants. His head dress matched with his district partner's.

"The volunteers from District 10 are headed towards us and they are dressed as cowboys. Pippa Woode is wearing light blue shorts and a blue, plaid, short-sleeved, linen shirt. Lorcan Carrington is wearing light blue jeans and a shirt to match his district partners except that his is completely unbuttoned and is flapping behind him." I toned, I was getting bored but just as I said that Pippa and Lorcan slid onto the backs of their horses, which had somehow gotten free of their harnesses. Pippa and Lorcan galloped around, bareback on the horses. They rode up to the stands and greeted people who were loudly cheering them one.

Pippa was wearing short, light blue, shorts, a blue, plaid, short-sleeved linen shirt that was tied in a knot over her belly button, and brown cowboy boots. Lorcan was wearing light blue jeans, a blue, plaid, short-sleeved, linen shirt that was unbuttoned and flowing behind him, leaving his toned, flat stomach exposed, and brown cowboy boots.

"Now we see the tributes from District 11, agriculture, and they are dressed like fruit trees. Fawn Sahar looks stunning in a silky, green dress with red accents. And Devin Josephs is in a pair of dark brown, textured pants and a silky, green shirt with red accents. Their stylists must have been trying to make them look like apple trees. They accomplished that without going too over the top!"

Fawn's dress was a beautiful, emerald green dress with dark, ruby red accents. The dress ended at her knees and fluttered behind her. Her hair was braided and woven with leaves and ribbons. Devin's outfit consisted of tight, brown, textured pants that looked like tree bark and a deep green shirt with dark red accents. On his head was a woven circlet made of leaves and ribbons.

"Finally we have District 12. Once again their tributes are dressed as miners. There isn't much that you can do with District 12s chariot outfits I guess. Hayley Geary and Ballard Eraza are both in traditional mining gear. Heavy, baggy, dark pants, black t-shirts and yellow helmets with lights on top of them."

Hayley and Ballard both wore almost black, baggy pants that probably weighed 20 pounds easily, black t-shirts and hideous neon yellow safety helmets with lights attached on top of them. Hayley looked like someone was torturing her but Ballard at least looked indifferent about the costumes. Ballard was waving at the crowd and some of the people in the crowd cheered but mostly everyone was bored and wanted to go back to their homes.

* * *

_**I am sorry if that was boring to read... I liked writing it but it's slightly tedious. Don't worry, in only 6 days we will enter the arena and the violent fight to the death. **_

_**Don't forget to vote for your favorite tribute on my poll and to answer the sponsor questions. :)**_

_**So far most of the tributes are relatively well sponsored. Barr and Diamond do not need any more points for a while, Royce, Emmett, Aira, Scarlett, Pippa, Fawn and Ballard all need points more badly. Even if you don't have a fanfiction account you can sponsor a tribute, just answer the questions in your reviews. :D If you have an account, PM the answers to me, it's easier that way.**_

_**Review, pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top! :D**_


	18. Enhancements

_**Next is an inside look at the process that lead to the enhancements of the tributes.**_

* * *

**Enhancements**

**President Pritchard**

I had just read the last file on the tributes and was about to get to the best part of my night. Deciding which tribute would get what godly power.

I had started a list but it wasn't definite yet;

Diamond Jewelheart: _super speed?- Hermes_

Royce Platinum:

Arden O'Harrah:_ maybe healing?- Apollo_

Emmett Feece:

Emma Steele:

Samuel Steele: _needs spicing up, physical force field?- Ares_

Noel Tarantino: _maybe control over water- Poseidon_

Barr Al'Thor:

Aira Vent:

Kellan Watson: _needs something electrical, maybe lightning…- Zeus_

Becca Saenz:

Zebulon Moss: _logic?- Athena_

Noelani Beauregard: _stronger senses at night- Artemis_

Hale Gregorian:

Madeline Harbor: _too girly and plain, control over emotions?- Aphrodite_

Emerson Whitley:

Scarlett Halvorson:

Nikolai Lusanius:_ weak and lacking interest, stronger physically?-Ares_

Pippa Woode: _control over animals?- Artemis_

Lorcan Carrington:

Fawn Sahar:

Devin Josephs:_ growth of plants?- Demeter_

Hayley Geary: _maybe make people hallucinate- Dionysus_

Ballard Eraza:

It was difficult to find special abilities that would make this Hunger Games more interesting.

I turned to one of my assistants and snapped my fingers at her. "Get me a book of Greek mythology. NOW!" I barked.

When my assistant returned with a heavy book I sighed and began flipping through the pages. I skimmed the first couple of pages. _Blah, blah, blah… the chaos from which everything was created. Blah, blah, blah… Zeus, the Lord of the Skies. Blah, blah, blah… Poseidon with his hippocampi. Blah, blah, blah… Hades with Cerberus and his helm of darkness. Blah, blah, blah…_ Then I had an idea, a breakthrough, and I began scribbling on the list of tributes. Ferociously scratching out words and then hurriedly writing down the ideas that were now flowing freely in my brain.

* * *

The next morning the tributes were herded into the laboratories and quickly led into separate rooms. I watched on my monitors as each tribute was administered with a dose of a drug to knock them unconscious for at least 12 hours, which would be more than enough time for the doctors and scientists to finish their work.

I watched in fascination as the scientists and doctors quickly worked at changing the plain, boring, normal tributes into deadly machines.

* * *

**D1: Diamond Jewelheart**

I awoke with a pounding head ache. I opened my eyes to see a freak show of a doctor hanging over me.

"Are you ok, Miss?" He asked me as he helped me sit up.

"My head hurts. Badly." I said; I put my hand up to my head. The doctor fussed around in a cupboard then held out his hand.

"Take this, you will feel much better after that." I took the pill in his hand and swallowed it quickly, washing it down with a small cup of water.

"What did you do to me?" I demanded.

"Well, Miss, I think that it would be easier if you follow my instructions and find out."

* * *

**D1: Royce Platinum**

The instant I woke up I knew there was something different. I could feel it. I looked to my left and saw a woman in doctor scrubs.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me, her voice was soft but commanding.

"I feel fine but there is something different. I can't name it but I know something has changed." I tried to explain.

"Well you were given a special ability, that's different, indeed." She smiled at me. I scowled, she was avoiding my question.

"What did you do to me?" I said, slowly and deliberately. The doctor quickly glanced past me; I turned and looked to my right. I gasped.

* * *

**D2: Arden O'Harrah**

I woke up from a pleasant dream. I had been the victor of the Hunger Games. Then I remembered where I was and I quickly scanned the room I was in.

"Who are you?" I asked a short man in a lab coat.

"I am the doctor who over saw your enhancements." He said, his voice shook.

"Well then you can tell me exactly what it was that you did to me." I said but I already had an idea. I could feel it working already and grinned. I liked my ability; it will make things much easier when it comes to killing the pathetic tributes off. One by one.

* * *

**D2: Emmett Feece**

I woke up and looked around me. Everything, literally, looked different; they must have done something to my eyes. I groaned, I needed my eyes to be working properly to compete in the Hunger Games.

"How are ya feelin'." Asked a lady to my right. I looked at her without actually looking at her, things still didn't look right.

"I can't see properly." I said, I knew that going on about it wouldn't help any so I stopped after that.

"Oh, well that's all part of your ability." The lady chirped, she was irritating me.

"And what in the name of Panem would my ability be?" I demanded, my voice was deep and it echoed around the white room.

* * *

**D3: Emma Steele**

I rolled onto my side, my head pounded and I hissed in pain. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. The room was completely white with silver instruments on a silver platter. On the other side of the room was a tall, darkly skinned man, he walked over to me once he realized I was awake.

"How are you? Do you have a headache?" The man asked, I nodded in response and my head throbbed painfully. He handed me a pill and a paper cup of water.

"What did you do to me?" I asked hoarsely when I had swallowed the pill.

The man began to explain to me and I got angry, before I knew it he had fallen to the floor, shuddering and letting out little shrieks.

* * *

**D3: Sam Steele**

I groaned, I'd had the worst nightmare ever. Both Emma and I were picked as tributes in the Hunger Games and they added a twist that gave all of us special abilities. I opened my eyes, it was no nightmare. It was reality.

"Here, drink this." A doctor bustled over to where I laid on an operating table and handed me a cup of broth.

"Thank you, may I have some more?" I asked.

"We need the rest for the other tributes too, you know." Snapped the doctor.

"I know but it was really delicious and I would really appreciate a little bit more." I said sweetly, the doctor then smiled.

"Of course you may have some more sweetie."

* * *

**D4: Noel Tarantino**

I woke up screaming. I had seen something horrible, the bloodbath and all of the tributes, we were all on the starting plates and one of the tributes dropped their token and they—

"Are you alright?" Asked a woman in a lab coat.

"No." I gasped, it was just a dream but it had seemed so real.

"Here, have some of this and tell me what is wrong." The woman said, she handed me a cup then sat down on the edge of the operating table I was laying on. I explained to her about my nightmare.

"Well, that's a horrible thing to see." She said after I was done talking.

"Yeah, but it was just a dream. Thankfully." I replied.

"Um, there's something you should know about the powers you were given…"

* * *

**D4: Barr Al'Thor**

I had been awake for about 4 minutes but I kept my eyes closed and my breathing slow. I just needed to think and I knew that I wouldn't be getting much time to think in the next week.

I now knew that the Careers would need a better strategy than in the past, we would need more than 24 hour guarding. Somehow we would need to find a place that allows all of us to use our full powers to their extent. We had to find out what all of the tributes powers were and how to thwart them.

I finally opened my eyes. A doctor walked to where I laid and silently handed me a cup and two pills.

"What did you do to me, what's my new ability?" The doctor gave me a baleful look and sighed, then began to explain.

* * *

**D5: Aira Vent**

I felt a tingling in my hands, it radiated to my fingertips and felt like thousands of tiny, white-hot needles were poking my hands. Then I remembered where I was and I jolted upright.

"What in Panem happened to me?" I demanded, looking around. I spotted a doctor hurrying towards me.

"You just had your operation, the one that enhanced you for the games." He said, I groaned.

"Why do my hands hurt?" I asked.

"That's actually a good sign."

"How is that a good sign? What on earth did you maniacs do to me?" I shouted, the doctor looked startled.

"There is no need to shout. You see the feeling in your hands is related to the power that was given to you…"

* * *

**D5: Kellan Watson**

I opened my eyes and then shut them again quickly. The white light over my head was blinding me. I slowly opened my eyes again. A man with wild, grey hair and dim, blue eyes was hovering around me.

"Oh good, you're awake!" He said, he had an accent but I couldn't place it.

"Yeah, something smells like," I sniffed, "burnt toast."

"Yeah, well that's what happens." The man said, shrugging.

"I am quite certain that smelling burning, after being operated on is not 'what happens'." I said, my nose started itching and I sneezed.

"Well it's really because of your operation." He said.

"Ok, what did you do to me?" I cried.

"Well, it's not as bad as it seems. You really just had an operation that gave you a special power…"

* * *

**D6: Becca Saenz**

I moaned, yawned, and then opened my eyes. I was lying on an operation table, the walls were all white and there was a small man writing on a paper, in a folder. He was very focused and I actually had to get up to get his attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I was very deep in thought. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" He blathered.

"I feel stiff, and I don't need anything." I said, I began stretching out my muscles.

"Well if you do need anything then just ask me." He went back to his papers.

"What's so interesting about those papers?" I asked him. He waved his hand in a nonchalant fashion. "You are writing about me, aren't you?" Then I got the excitement of figuring out just what my special ability was…

* * *

**D6: Zebulon Moss**

They had just dropped the bomb on me. I had been told what my powers were. I smirked, this would be fun…

I had already begun to imagine just what I could show the other tributes. The girl from 10 was definitely going to see her _boyfriend_ from home. I could use so much against the others, I just needed the opportunity.

I began the trek from the laboratories where the operations happened to my room on the 6th level of the training facility. I had declined the offer of an escort. I don't need help from any strangers.

Training began tomorrow and I couldn't wait. I was told that we were specifically supposed to use our new powers so that we could become accustomed to them. Tomorrow was going to be really fun.

* * *

**D7: Noelani Beauregard**

The person who had been assigned to escort me to my room in the training facility was jabbering on and on while Hayley, Scarlett and I walked in silence. We were all heading up to different floors and I got off the elevator first so when I got out of the elevator I just slid into a sitting position on the floor, pressed up against the wall. Thinking, just thinking.

My enhancement was interesting; better senses at night. That wouldn't provide much entertainment for the Capitol because everyone sleeps at night so there must be a catch. A string dangling from the cloth that, when pulled would unravel everything.

When Hale found me, I found the catch. Hale was the string hanging tantalizingly, just out of reach, that would be pulled by the Capitol to unravel me.

* * *

**D7: Hale Gregorian**

I got off the elevator at District 7's level and I almost tripped over Noelani. I crouched down beside her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Everything, I've got a power that only works during the night, a serious hatred of the Capitol and I'm in the freaking Hunger Games." She raged, I almost put out an arm to comfort her then I realized I couldn't.

"Well, you're power can't be any worse than mine." I sighed.

"What's yours?" She asked.

"Any person I touch will burn." I said.

"Oh." Noelani said simply.

"Yeah, and there is someone who really needs comforting and a shoulder to cry on right now but she can't touch me." I said, trying to make a joke out of it, neither of us laughed or even smiled.

* * *

**D8: Maddie Harbor**

I absolutely loath my new power. Animals are attracted to me. Ew. I hate nature and the outdoors, I would much rather be inside with a magazine or sewing machine.

I can't imagine why the Capitol would think that my power is a good idea for me. I guess they think that it might help me. How could it help me?

I began planning things for the next day. I needed allies but I didn't know who I wanted yet. Maybe that girl from District 11, she seemed pretty and smart enough to live long enough.

I decided that I should just make my choices tomorrow after I had assessed all of the tributes and their abilities.

* * *

**D8: Emerson Whitley**

My new ability was torture and it would never be able to help me in the arena. A touch of gold, anything I touch will instantly be turned to gold. Gold might be valuable but in the arena; gold, silver, diamonds, they are all worthless.

I pressed the button on the elevator to bring me to level 8 and it shimmered, and then turned to gold. I groaned.

"I am going to die of starvation before the games even start." I muttered to myself.

I knew that the only why I would be able to survive is if I can get allies, the only people who I could trust in the games. But who and how.

* * *

**D9: Scarlett Halvorson**

_When I get my hands on that boy he is so dead! How dare he volunteer and come to the Hunger Games. He willingly threw his life away. _I thought to myself.

On top of my suicidal best friend I had a new ability to conquer. I can figure out what annoys people, what really gets on their nerves then use it against them.

I'm nervous for tomorrow, not only does it mean facing Lorcan but also I have to learn how to use my powers and I have to train like a normal tribute would.

I need Lorcan, no matter how badly I want to strangle him, I need his help in the arena. I know that if I wanted to we could be allies but the idiot volunteered, not even for one of his brothers but on his own for no reason.

* * *

**D9: Nikolai Lusanius**

Apparently the Capitol thinks that I'm neither fast enough nor do I have enough stamina because that is basically what they enhanced. They gave me speed and stamina; it's kind of a lame power though. I would have rather have gotten super strength or laser beam eyes or something.

I climbed into my soft bed and pulled the downy blanket up to my chin. Tomorrow is going to be a big day, the training begins and soon I will be put to the test.

I've decided that if I learn anything useful about the tributes, like their weaknesses or anything, that I will keep it to myself but use it against them later. I'm good for spying on people; I'm small and weak looking so people don't really think much about me and tend to ignore me. I'm definitely going to use that to my advantage.

* * *

**D10: Pippa Woode**

I could hear voices floating around in my head but the voices had no bodies. There was nothing but blackness.

_'Why hasn't she woken up yet?'_

_'She should be awake already.'_

_'What if something went wrong with the procedure?'_

_'Well, her operation was definitely the most difficult and complicated. Her powers are also, by far, the most advanced.'_

Something pulled at my mind, then the darkness began to fade and my eyelids fluttered open. I looked up at two people in matching white lab coats, they were leaned across me, hissing at each other.

"She's awake!" One of them said.

"How do you feel?" Asked the other.

"I feel like total hell." I moaned. The two lab coats smiled at me then assisted me into a sitting position and began to tell me about what my new ability was.

* * *

**D10: Lorcan Carrington**

My new ability was not something I liked or was proud of. The Capitol had given me courage. I thought that I already had courage but apparently they didn't want that kind of courage, they wanted the courage to slaughter, to maim and injure without remorse. They wanted to give me the reason to kill innocent children.

I couldn't imagine how mad Scarlett was at me right now. She wouldn't let me explain myself and why I volunteered. She just assumes that I volunteered for glory or something.

I heard footsteps padding down the hall past the room I was sitting in. I poked my head out of the door. It was Pippa.

"What did they do to you?" I asked her, she sighed and began to tell me about her new ability. My jaw dropped, the Capitol was being ridiculous.

* * *

**D11: Fawn Sahar**

I had already started using my new ability. The instant I got to my room in the training facility, I sat down at a table with a pen and paper and began thinking out my strategy.

I need someone who is strong, who can hunt and survive in the woods. I'm the brains of the operation but I need some muscle.

I got the ability of wisdom from Athena, which is a pretty cool ability but it won't help me survive if I can't get food.

I started a list of possible allies;

_Devin_

_Ballard_

It was a short list… I couldn't figure out anyone who I could trust enough. I knew that if I didn't trust someone who I was going to ally with, then I wouldn't ally with them. It's pretty simple.

* * *

**D11: Devin Josephs**

I was pretty happy; my power was a deep connection with the earth. Pretty much I can use the feelings of the earth to hunt animals, find water, shelter, etc… It was the perfect thing for me; I have only ever known the earth and the outdoors.

I flopped onto my bed; I stared up at the ceiling and sighed. This Hunger Games was going to be very interesting; 24 teenagers, with special enhancements, attempting to murder each other.

I didn't want any allies, I'm pretty sure no one would take me for that matter. I definitely could survive on my own, without anyone, because of my ability. I would become a lone wolf, hunting for myself, protecting myself.

* * *

**D12: Hayley Geary**

I paced by my window in my room. The room was bigger than my whole house back at District 12.

I was, apparently, given the power to control the winds. What does that even mean? Can I change the weather? Can I fly? I don't even know! The Capitol is absolutely insane if they think that this whole thing is a good idea.

I heard someone stumble down the hallway and crash something just outside of my door. I opened my door and looked out. It was Mateo, he was disgustingly drunk and he smelled like a combination of alcohol and vomit.

I ran to find an Avox to help him. I couldn't believe that my future was being held in a drunken man's hands.

* * *

**D12: Ballard Eraza**

I picked my way carefully around the pool of sweat, alcohol and vomit, and headed to my room.

I turned on the fancy Capitol shower and hopped in. I had only ever showered once before in my life and that was yesterday after the Chariot rides. I selected some rose scented soap and let the shower do the work for me as I thought about my day.

I had been given an ironic ability; I can make people feel intoxicated. Mateo might appreciate the thought the Capitol put into my power. I guess people feel the effects of it after as well because the doctors said something about a hangover after it.

At least if I could survive long enough to use it, it would keep people busy for a while.

* * *

_**Ahhh, one day closer to the Arena... I can't wait, though I feel kind of terrible about all of it. **_

_**So what did you think about everyone's abilities? Did you like them? Hate them? Think they were messed up? All of the above? **_

_**Here is the list of everyone's enhancements;**_

_**Diamond: The ability to shape shift into any person- All gods can shape shift into humans**_

_**Royce: The ability to go invisible and he has a three headed dog mutt- Hades**_

_**Arden: Logic- Athena**_

_**Emmett: 360 degree vision, X-ray vision and is basically inpossible to sneak up on- Argus**_

_**Emma: The ability to make you lose your mind- Dionysus**_

_**Sam: The ability to influence people with his voice (charmspeak for you people who have read The Lost Hero)- Aphrodite**_

_**Noel: The ability to see the future- Apollo**_

_**Barr: Enhanced logic- Athena**_

_**Aira: Control over the earth, sky and water- Hecate**_

_**Kellan: Can create lightning- Zeus**_

_**Becca: The ability to set fire to things that she gets an uneasy feeling from- Hephaestus**_

_**Zebulon: The ability to make you think you see people from your life/past- Dionysus**_

_**Noelani: Heightened senses and strength at night- Artemis**_

_**Hale: The ability to make anyone he touches, burn- Apollo/Hephestus**_

_**Maddie: The ability to attract animals to her- Artemis**_

_**Emerson: The ability to turn things to gold- King Midas**_

_**Scarlett: The ability to find out what annoys a person and use it against them- Athena**_

_**Nikolai: Speed and stamina- The labors of Heracles**_

_**Pippa: The ability to create things from nothing- Chaos**_

_**Lorcan: The courage to kill- Ares**_

_**Fawn: Logic- Athena**_

_**Devin: A deep connection with the earth- Demeter**_

_**Hayley: The ability to control the winds- Aeolus**_

_**Ballard: The ability to make people feel drunk- Dionysus**_

_**Yeah, that's right, three tributes with logic. Trust me, NOT my idea. So I have some questions to ask you again.**_

_**1.) Who's power do you think is the coolest?**_

_**2.) Who's power do you think will save their life at least once?**_

_**3.) Who do you think will win NOW?**_

_**Answer those in your reviews! Please and thank you! *hint hint***_

_**Review! 5 days til the arena! Who's excited? *raises hand* If you are excited put **_**Raises hand _in your review. hehehe. :D Bye for now!_**


	19. Training Begins

_**A sneak peek of the first day of training for the tributes.**_

* * *

**Training Begins**

**Training Day 1**

* * *

**D9: Scarlett Halvorson**

I arrived in the training center just before the head trainer, began speaking to us. I could feel Lorcan's gaze but I ignored him.

"Now you may pick any of the stations to train at but you can only fight against the Avoxes or trainers. No fighting with the other tributes. We have special areas set up for each of you if you want to learn how to use and train your special abilities. They are marked with your names. No using your abilities on any of the other tributes during training. Now go, but remember, to survive you will need to know how to harness the talents you have." The head trainer finished her speech.

I watched as the tributes scattered out to different stations. Pippa from District 10 darted directly to her individual area. Diamond from District 1 and Emmett from District 2 were already arguing, probably about who to allow into their alliance. The boy from District 8 was at the knot tying station.

I headed over to the swimming station. I had never been amazing at swimming so I thought that I should improve my swimming some before heading into the arena.

Aira from District 5 was already there, she was sitting with her legs dangling into the pool and she was making the water swirl and arc into the air.

I changed after swimming, into my dry training outfit. I decided to try the camouflage station next. Unfortunately so did Lorcan.

The trainers began describing the different ways to create paints in the wilderness and showed us some techniques then left us to start camouflaging. I immediately started painting my left leg to look like a tree.

"Scarlett, you can't be mad at me forever." Lorcan said to me, I tuned him out. "Please Scarlett, listen to me."

"I can't believe you did that Lorcan, you are an idiot! I won't listen to you." I yelled at him. There was a silence and I realized that everyone in the room was staring at me. I stormed away to my special area of the training center. I noticed that Pippa was still there, so were Diamond and Royce.

I walked into my area, it was a small room modeled to look like a cave with an armchair and a table.

I sat down in the chair and an Avox entered the room. I closed my eyes and focused on the Avox. I opened my eyes when I heard a scream and a thud. The Avox was lying on the ground.

A woman entered my area, she wore a white lab coat and silver framed glasses.

"You need to learn how to actually use your powers Scarlett. You have the ability to figure out what annoys people then use it against them but if you do it wrong then there is no point in you having anything special." The woman said, "To correctly use your power you must enter your opponents mind and find the place where their annoyances live. It's generally near their favorite things and next to their weaknesses."

"Well, can I see their weaknesses?" I demanded.

"No, that is not part of your gift." The woman snapped. "Then you mentally grab and pull an annoyance to the frontal part of their brains and they notice something that annoys them or they feel annoyed and it will throw them off their game."

"Oh, well, thanks, can I get back to practicing?" I asked her. She huffed then turned on her heel and stormed away.

I beckoned to an Avox girl; she trembled as she stepped towards me then stood still. I closed my eyes again and entered the Avox' mind. I travelled through her mind until I reached the area described to me by the woman earlier, I saw what I was looking for and began tugging at the annoyances in the Avox' mind. I finally pulled one of the annoyances loose and dragged it towards the front of her mind.

After a lot of work and some frustration I managed to reach the front of the Avox' brain and I dropped the annoyance there. I pulled out of the mind and opened my eyes. The Avox was frowning; she crossed her arms and glared behind her at the woman who was teaching Emmett how to use his powers right now.

The Avox' annoyance was towards people with power, people who thought that they were better than everyone else. It had worked, I had made the Avox annoyed and now her defenses were down. This ability could be very useful.

* * *

**D5: Kellan Watson**

I stayed as far away from the swimming pool as humanly possible, instead I headed over to the electronics station.

The trainer was really kind to me, he showed me some new ways to wire traps and such so that the electricity is reused and therefore lasts longer.

I headed over to the weapons area and picked up a small sword. A trainer began trying to teach me how to actually use it because I've never held a sword before in my life.

The trainer taught me how to parry and block and even a few offensive moves. I wasn't very good at them though.

I heard laughter behind me and whirled around, still holding the sword. It was the Careers; they were watching me and laughing because I couldn't fight properly. Arden noticed me looking at them.

"What? Are you afraid of the big bad alliance?" She asked in a voice that dripped with sarcasm.

"Back off him." I heard a voice say, I turned to look at the newcomer. It was Aira.

"Oh, does somebody have a crush on the little boy?" Arden snarled, I blushed but Aira didn't even blink, "Or worse, an alliance?"

"I'm just telling you to back off." Aira hissed; the ground began to shake. Arden looked worriedly at the others and then smirked at me.

"Next time you won't be so lucky small fry." Arden whispered as she brushed past me with Barr right behind her.

I turned to Aira, "Did you do that?"

"Did I do what?" She asked.

"Did you make the ground shake?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, it's part of my new ability. Control over the earth, water and sky, like Hecate." She grumbled.

"Well thanks, Aira." I muttered then I walked away. I didn't really know what to do so I decided to work on training my ability.

I found the special area that was set aside for me and looked around at it. It was a large, dark room with a generator at one end of it.

A woman in a white lab coat and silver framed glasses entered the room shortly after me.

"Kellan, your power is quite formidable, if you learn how to use it. You can create lightning as you have been told but you haven't been taught how to use it and how to call on it." The woman said, "Close your eyes and look inside of you. There should be a spark, somewhere near your heart. Reach out and touch it with your mind, then open your eyes and send the energy towards the generator."

"Uh, now?" I asked her.

"Whenever you feel ready. I must leave now." And with that she whirled around and breezed out of the room.

"Bye." I said, after she had already left the room. I decided to try my ability out.

I closed my eyes and searched for the spark the woman had been talking about. When I found it I touched it then opened my eyes. I could _feel_ the energy coursing through my body. I lifted my arms and pointed them towards the generator. I thought about the generator as Arden and I released the energy. The generator jumped into the air, sparkling with electricity. I smiled; I could actually use my power.

I heard a chorus of gasps behind me. I turned around and almost everyone in the training center was staring at me. I guess they thought that my power would have been something lame.

I left my area and decided to try my luck with throwing spears because I had an idea. I walked over to the spear rack and selected a smaller spear. The trainer taught me how to enhance the speed and accuracy of my throwing and then left me to practice. I tried a few throws at targets and most of them landed on the targets, not centered but at least on the boards. Then I turned to the target dummies.

I reached into myself and found the spark, I touched it then opened my eyes. Aimed the spear and threw it. It arced towards the dummy, sparkling with electricity. It landed in the abdomen of the training dummy and the dummy lit up with electricity then exploded. I ducked down and covered my head with my arms. I heard someone scream and looked around me. The girl from District 11, Fawn, was pinned to a wall, with shards of metal pierced through her sleeves and pant legs but not through her actual skin.

I watched as Ballard helped free her. I definitely had a target on my back now.

* * *

**D12: Hayley Geary**

They called us for lunch and I filled my plate up with as much food as I could possibly eat, and then a little bit more and looked around for where to sit. My district partner, Ballard, motioned for me to sit with him and the two tributes from District 11; Fawn and Devin. Fawn still looked shook up from Kellan's explosion earlier.

"We are forming an alliance. Want to join?" Asked Ballard. I looked over at the Careers, there were already six of them and they probably wanted a few more.

"Ok, but one condition. I get to kill at least one of Careers." I snarled, glaring at the lot of them.

"Ok, deal." Ballard said. We sat in comfortable silence as we ate. Then Fawn asked,

"What's your ability? Mine's wisdom, from Athena, of course."

"Mine's the ability to make people feel drunk, with all the side effects and everything. It's from the god of wine Dionysus but I think that it's in honor of Mateo." Ballard smiled.

"I got control over the wind, apparently from the Anemoi who are the gods of the winds. I get to fly and control the weather and stuff." I said, bragging a little bit.

"I have a really good connection with the earth, from Demeter. Like I can tell where water and animals are just through touching the earth. I haven't tried it out yet." Devin said.

"Ballard, how in the name of Panem are you supposed to make people feel drunk?" I asked him, he shrugged.

"I don't entirely know yet."

When lunch ended I decided to start warming up with swords because I haven't used one in quite a while.

I picked up a sword and checked the balance; it was off so I chose a different one. This one was almost perfect and I decided that it was probably the best I would be able to find.

I started hacking at a practice dummy, whirling and slashing at it. I could tell that some people were staring at me but I ignored them as I turned the practice dummy to nothing but a pile of fabric and stuffing.

The District 1 girl past me and slammed into my shoulder.

"Hey, watch it blondie!" I shouted at her, she turned to face me.

"It was an accident, chill." She snarled at me.

"If it was an accident then you should have no problem with apologizing to me." I said.

"I don't have to apologize to you, you're nothing. You will probably die in the first day anyways." Diamond smirked, that was it. I snapped and swung my sword at her. She ducked under it and grabbed a sword of her own. She swung at me and I jumped back and barely managed to block it. She was strong with a sword. I feigned right then darted around her guard and slashed at her. She laughed and parried it away easily.

"That's all you've got?" She asked mockingly. I knew that everyone in the room was staring at us. I also knew that I had about one more minute before authorities would be here, breaking up the fight.

I started attacking again but with more vigor, she dodged and blocked everything and she wasn't even trying. I could hear people storming into the room and angry voices were yelling at us to stop. Diamond got in one more swing and it slipped past my guard. She sliced into my chest and I cried out in pain.

"What is going on in here?" Demanded a voice.

"I accidentally bumped into her and she started swinging at me. I was just protecting myself." Diamond said sweetly, "Right guys?"

The other Careers nodded and soon the other tributes were too. Even Ballard, Fawn and Devin; my allies.

The authorities grabbed me and pulled me away.

They dragged me to the infirmary and the Capitol doctors healed my cut. Then they took me to a green room with a dark brown wooden table. At the table was a woman with blue eyes and blond hair that was straight and down to just past her shoulders. She trained her eyes on me, I shuddered, her glare was powerful.

"Hayley, would you like to know what we do to tributes who break the rules?" She asked softly but menacingly.

"Not really." I muttered.

"Well we can't kill you because it would be too much of a hassle but consider yourself warned. If you live past the Cornucopia bloodbath, you will be targeted by all the mutts in the arena. You will never win this Hunger Games. You will never tell anyone about this little exchange either. Is that clear?" Asked President Pritchard.

"Yes Ma'am." I whispered. I was furious with the Capitol, with Diamond, with my allies and with myself.

* * *

**D4: Barr Al'Thor**

I chuckled to myself. So far the alliance was strong and deadly. Diamond could shape shift into other people, Royce could go invisible and had a huge three headed hunting mutt, Arden got Athena's warrior strategy, Emmett can see 360°, through objects and is impossible to sneak up on, Noel can see the future and I have enhanced logic. We didn't need or want anyone else.

"Hey, Barr? Can you help me with something?" Diamond asked me.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I'm not very good at swimming and since you are from District 4 and all could you maybe help me?" She asked me.

"Fine, let's go over there then." I replied gruffly. We both headed over to the swimming pool. I headed into a change room to change into a bathing suit. When I came out I hopped into the pool immediately, the cool water felt amazing.

I heard a door open and looked up. It was Diamond, she was in her bathing suit and her slightly tanned arms and legs were bare. She jumped neatly into the water then paddled over to me.

"I'm ready, but just warning you, I'm really bad at this." Diamond laughed.

"Hey, you aren't drowning yet. You can't be that bad." It turns out I was half right. She wasn't very good but she didn't drown.

When we finally got out of the pool I decided that there was no time like the present to start working on my enhancement.

I changed back into my training outfit and found the area marked off for me. It was a small green room with a comfortable couch against one wall and a table covered with books and puzzles. I sat down and picked up a book titled "Logic, For Logical Minds". The first question was easy; _What is so fragile that when you say its name it breaks?_ Easy, silence. I continued on in that fashion. All of the questions were too easy_. __I have no voice yet I speak to you, I tell of all things in the world that people do. I have leaves, but I am not a tree, I have pages, but I am not a bride. I have a spine and hinges but I am not a man or a door, I have told you all I cannot tell you more. What am I? _Simple, they were too easy for my logically enhanced brain.

I decided to go and spend time with my allies and physically train.

I walked over to the weapons rack and grabbed a mace; I started swinging at the practice dummies. I imagined each of the dummies as another tribute and soon 23 dummies were shredded from my mace. I stood back to admire the carnage.

I heard yelling and the sound of metal on metal and turned to see Diamond and the District 12 girl fighting with practice swords.

"That's all you've got?" Diamond asked, mocking the other girl. They continued to fight, I could hear that authorities were running into the room. Diamond managed to slice the girl with her sword and the girl cried out in pain. I laughed a little bit.

"What is going on in here?" Demanded a voice, the authorities had finally arrived.

"I accidentally bumped into her and she started swinging at me. I was just protecting myself." Diamond said sweetly, "Right guys?"

I nodded in agreement and elbowed Emmett who looked at me then nodded. Soon everyone was nodding, but it wasn't without quite a few threatening glares from me.

The District 12 girl was dragged from the room and as soon as she was out of the room we all crowded around Diamond.

"She is so dead. I am going to kill her in the bloodbath." Diamond hissed, Noel took her arm and walked with her over to get some water. When they came back I decided it was time to take position as leader of this alliance.

"Ok, so now that we are all here we need to discuss who else we might want in our alliance." I said, emotionless and indifferent as always. I watched as the others looked around.

"Do we really need anyone else?" asked Royce, I smiled.

"That can be open for decision. IF we were to take anyone else how many would we be willing to accept?" I asked everyone.

"Maybe one or two." Replied Noel, she looked small standing next to Emmett.

"Ok, so in the next three days I have a task for all of you. Pick one other tribute who you might want as part of our alliance and then we can vote later." I commanded; telling people how to act and what to do was one of my favorite things.

* * *

_**I am sooo sorry that I missed updating yesterday but I went to my friends cabin on an island and I couldn't. Forgive me!**_

_**Well, I hope you liked it! More sponsor questions will be on my profile shortly and I have some questions to ask you here once again;**_

_**1) Who do you think should ally together?**_

_**2) Who do you think should be in a relationship and with whom?**_


	20. Alliances Form

_**An inside look at the second day of training for the tributes of the 150th Annual Hunger Games.**_

* * *

**Alliances Form**

**Training Day 2**

* * *

**D3: Sam Steele**

I was sitting with my sister at the scavenging station. We were learning creative ways to locate food, plus some rarely known places to actually find food. Did you know that you can eat the bark of pine trees?

"Sam, do you want any other allies?" Emma asked me.

"I don't know. Probably not. I can't trust anyone else." I replied, and she nodded.

"I feel the same way." Emma said, and then she turned to me, "Sam?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Do you think we will make it home?" She asked.

"I don't know Em, I hope we do but two people have only ever won the same Hunger Games once and we all know how that turned out." I sighed, I felt as though I had aged years, in the past few days. I just wanted to go back to being Sam Steele, a jokester.

Emma and I had been keeping careful tabs on the other tributes but they seemed to blur together in my mind. I know that the tributes from Districts 1, 2 and 4 had made an alliance; they would be very difficult to take down. The two tributes from District 11 and the boy from District 12 had formed an alliance, Hayley had been a part of their alliance as well but she had broken off from them after her fight with the District 1 girl.

It was the beginning of day 2 and people had begun honing their powers and forming alliances. Today would be a crucial day for any tributes that wanted to for alliances.

"Hey, let's go over to the fire making station." Emma said as she stood up and brushed her hands off on her pants. She held out her hand and helped me up.

"I have a better idea. Wanna pull some pranks?" I asked her.

"Shouldn't we keep a low profile?" Emma countered.

"We've never been caught before. I don't plan on ending that streak now." I said, smiling. I grabbed a few of the plants from the scavenging station then headed over to the camouflage station for some water and mixing materials. The trainers at each station protested at first but I convinced them that it was fine that I was taking their materials.

That's my special ability, I can influence people into doing things. It's been pretty useful so far.

I got a bucket from the fire making station and some rope from the knot tying station and Emma and I got to work. I wanted to pull tricks on all of the tributes, including Emma and I. If we could pull it off, we could pull off anything.

We started on a prank for Madeline Harbor from District 8 because she is so girly. Emma and I both knew that it would annoy Maddie if her hair or clothes got dirty so that was what we were going to do.

I mixed red berries and some of the water together to make a paste that would stain anything. I was very careful not to leave any evidence that I had been touching the berries and never got a drop of the dye on my hands, clothes or the floor.

When they called all of the tributes for lunch Emma and I were ready. We had set up the dye for Maddie, put extra strong glue on the benches of the Career's table and placed dead bugs on the table where we were going to sit. If we didn't prank ourselves it would be obvious who was pulling the pranks.

The Careers sat down at their table and Emma and I looked away from them and talked to each other. Then we heard a shriek. Maddie was covered with red goo, it was in her hair and all over her clothes. There was a shocked silence then Noel from District 4 began to giggle. Everyone joined in except Maddie and it was sort of a bonding moment between all of the tributes before we have to kill each other.

Emma and I had screamed our fair share when we 'noticed' the dead bugs on our table. We were anxious for lunch to end and for the Careers to try to stand up.

Finally lunch ended and the Careers stood up, there was a ripping noise and all of the Careers were left standing with only part of their pants. The seats of their pants were all attached to the bench.

The Careers were escorted to their rooms to change into fresh, whole pants and when they returned they all looked angry.

"When I find out who did this I will kill them slowly and painfully." Barr shouted.

* * *

**D2: Arden O'Harrah**

Barr was raging on and on about the many slow and painful ways he could and would kill the person who glued our butts to our benches. I wasn't too happy about it but I was much better at hiding my anger. It would take a little while to figure out who had done it but I would find out the joker and murder them.

I had my speculations but I knew that it wouldn't have been any of the members of my alliance, it definitely wasn't the girl from 8, she was too surprised and too annoyed to have been faking. The siblings from 3 I still wasn't sure about; they were probably sneaky enough to do it and definitely smart enough but I don't know if they would be brave enough to pull something like this on the strongest alliance.

I jumped up onto the first platform of the Gauntlet, ducked under the pad a trainer swung at me and timed my next jump. The platforms are continuously moving up and down and they move faster the closer you get to the end. Trainers are equipped with huge bats with pads on the end that they get to use to try to knock us off.

"Go Arden!" Cheered Noel from the waiting area for the station.

I rolled my eyes as I jumped over a swinging pad and onto the next platform. Noel and Royce are the two weak links in the alliance but they both have abilities that will be very helpful.

I calculated the amount of force I would need to jump to the final platform when all of a sudden I couldn't breathe and I hit the ground. One of the trainers had hit me with their bat and I had been so close.

I cussed a few times then stood up and brushed myself off. I went and joined the others in my alliance and watched as most of the other, pathetic, tributes tried, and failed to finish the Gauntlet.

The boy with electrokinesis fell off as he was jumping to the second platform. The girl and boy from 7 both made it half way but the girl was knocked off, while the boy fell. The huge boy from District 6 only made it to the third platform, the tiny boy from 9 climbed onto the first platform and promptly fell off, which was hilarious. The girl from 5 made it almost to the end and seemed to find it easy, until she slipped and fell but she caught herself with her power and didn't land on the ground, instead she lazily floated over to the fire starting station and began creating and starting campfires. The boy from 12 managed to make it a third of the way because of the fact that he can only use one of his arms. The girl from 10, made it to the end without falling off or getting hit but she looked shocked and tired from the effort. She was good but I didn't want her in our alliance.

"We need her." Said Emmett, "She could win this thing. Have you seen her ability? We would be set."

"I don't know, she doesn't seem like the kind of ally we want. I wouldn't trust her, she from an _outer district_." The way Diamond said 'outer district' she made it sound like a horrible, contagious disease.

"We can consider it." Replied Barr.

"Consider it? She was awesome." Said Noel, I glared at her and she looked down at her hands.

"I don't want her; she seems kind of weak and helpless." I countered.

"You just don't like the fact that she finished the course and you didn't." Taunted Emmett. It was true, I hated losing to anyone and she was the only one who beat me that wasn't part of the alliance already.

I watched as Emmett stared at the girl. His brown eyes followed her as she travelled from station to station with the girl from 5. If they formed an alliance, they would be a hard nut to crack but we could take them. It would just take more planning and superior brain power.

* * *

**D8: Emerson Whitley**

I was shocked, I had an offer for an alliance. Maddie talked to me about it and I was definitely considering taking her up on the offer.

I hadn't been able to really _do_ any of the stations because none of the trainers wanted their equipment to turn to gold.

I sighed and followed Maddie as she went from station to station. I didn't touch anything and I certainly didn't try to use any of the weapons. My best weapon would be that I would be able to turn someone to gold if it came to a hand to hand fight.

Maddie was slightly annoying but I was grateful to have her around.

"Did you know that there are 17 different shades of red? My favorite would have to be ruby red because it has a darker undertone. What's your favorite color? I'll bet it's blue isn't it? I knew it. I'm really good with people and clothes. I know about every different type of fabric, every color and style. I know exactly how to make people look their best, as well. For example, I would probably, if I was a stylist, put Arden in a dark blue, floor length dress for the interviews because it would offset her eyes and her necklace beautifully." Maddie went on and on about styles, colors and what she would do for each of the tributes. Then she asked me, "What did you want to be, before you were reaped?"

"I wanted to be a designer for the Capitol. That's what I will do if I win the Hunger Games." I said.

"That sounds cool, I would love to…" I tuned her out, I was thinking about what I had said. _If_ I win the Hunger Games. I didn't even sound certain to myself. I knew that I probably wasn't going to win but I hate being pessimistic.

I decided to try and find something that I could do or some way that I would be able to practice with weapons and actually learn something.

I headed over to the weapons trainer and began talking to her; together we realized that I could probably use weapons just they would turn to gold. It wouldn't be as hard but I could still do some damage if I had to.

I might not be able to feed myself in the arena without the food turning to gold but at least I would be able to use a weapon.

I already pretty much knew the extent of my powers. I could turn anything into gold but it spreads slowly and would take a while on big things, like a human.

I walked back over to Maddie.

"There you are! I was worried that you had gotten beaten up by the Careers. I think that it would be very cool if we could join them. Of course they probably wouldn't want to take us because they think that they are so special. I just want to show them that they aren't as amazing as they think they are. I mean sure they are big and strong but they can't possibly beat all of us." Maddie bubbled on and on. I suddenly wondered why she could be so happy even though we are destined to die.

"Maddie, how can you be so upbeat even though we are in the Hunger Games. We are pretty much destined to die." I asked her, she looked a little bit startled then she paused for a moment and thought about it.

"I guess it's because I never fit in at home and now I'm somewhere that standing out is a good thing. I'm actually kind of happy to be here. It's an amazing experience." Maddie said, then she bounced away looking blissfully happy.

I thought about it for a minute, she had probably completely lost it. No one could ever be happy to be in the Hunger Games, even the trained volunteers feel scared and unhappy a little bit of the time. I thought that Maddie has actually gone insane from the idea of the arena. It's happened before, some tributes snap even before they enter the arena and see people die.

* * *

**D5: Aira Vent**

I flipped my long, blond ponytail back over my shoulder. My stylist had decided that it would be a good idea to put four streaks in my hair, each one representing one of the natural elements. I had a streak of dark gray fading to white, representing air, one of dark blue fading to light blue for water, a streak of red fading into orange then yellow to represent fire and the last one was brown and green swirled together to symbolize the earth.

I already had two strong allies, Kellan, my district partner and Pippa, the girl from District 10. I felt as though Kellan was my responsibility to take care of him because he's only 13 and he's from my district. Pippa is a sweet girl with the single most powerful ability in the Hunger Games. She can literally create from nothing. It has its limits, she has fainted 3 times in 2 days and it will probably not work correctly under pressure or if her emotions are crazy but she can pull objects from the 'void' as we call it.

"Pippa, he is staring at you again." I smirked as Pippa turned pink. The boy from District 2 has been staring at her all day.

"Why can't he leave me alone?" She hissed, she was annoyed by the attention she had been receiving since she tried the Gauntlet and managed to get to the end. The girls from 1 and 2 are constantly glaring at her, the boy from 2 is staring at her all the time and the other tributes treat her like a freak.

"Well, dear. I'm off to work with my power; don't kill anyone while I'm gone." I said, oozing fake cheerfulness.

I walked to my specially marked off area and got to work. My ability was control over the earth, sky and water; like the goddess Hecate.

I started warming up with simple activities like making the water in the pond in my area ripple and quiver, then I moved on to harder things like making the stationary air into wind, then I got to my favorite part; I created hurricanes, tsunamis and earthquakes.

I collapsed to the floor, exhausted. Controlling anything for any amount of time is really difficult but I need to work on my stamina because then I will be able to control for longer in the arena.

I decided to actually find out what was going on with the Careers. I casually walked over to where they were training with long distance weapons and grabbed some knives. I've never been very good with knives so I wouldn't give anything away.

"So what do you think about the girl from 10?" Asked a huge boy, the one from 4, he was probably the leader seeing as he was the biggest one there.

"I don't want her." The girl from 2 said immediately.

"I think she would be a good asset to the alliance." Countered the District 1 boy.

_I wonder if she would leave her alliance?_ He wondered silently.

_Would we even have a chance of survival without her? She's too powerful, too unpredictable._ Thought the boy from District 2, _Too perfect._

I almost started laughing. I put down the throwing knives I was still holding and ran from the Careers, towards Pippa and Kellan.

Then I froze, what if she would leave our alliance to join the Careers? I barely knew her yet I was entrusting her with my life. Mostly because I had no other choice.

When I approached Pippa and Kellan I had calmed down a little bit. "Pippa, Kellan, would either of you leave this alliance for another one? One that might be more powerful?" I asked them.

"No, I don't really trust anyone else." Kellan said, "At least not the way that I trust you."

"Never, I wanted you as an ally since I watched your reaping. I would never leave." Pippa said, I sighed with relief.

"Good, now on to more important business. Emmett, the boy from 2, so has a crush on you." I said to Pippa, Kellan rolled his eyes but it was nice to forget about the stress and pressure of the Hunger Games and just be a teenaged girl.

* * *

**_I have 122 reviews currently and I am so freaking happy! I love all of you soooo much, reading all of your positive reviews makes me feel so happy._**

**_Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is pretty much what the rest of the week is going to look like;_**

**_Monday: Chaos Ensues (Third day of training)_**

**_Tuesday: The Gamemaker's Torture (Training sessions and scores)_**

**_Wednesday: Interviews_**

**_Thursday: Courage to Kill (First day of the arena)_**

**_Friday: Breakaway (Second day of the arena)_**

**_From the 14th until the 28th, I am going to be camping so I will be completely unable to update so I'm cramming in as much as possible in the next 5 days. :D_**

**_Questions for your reviews;_**

**_1) If eight people die in the bloodbath, who do you think it will/should be?_**

**_2) What do you really think is going on between Pippa and Emmett?_**

**_3) What did you think of the pranks?_**

**_Don't forget to go to my profile and answer the new sponsor questions and vote for your favorite tributes! Review s'il vous plait!_**


	21. Chaos Ensues

_**Now the third and final training day for the tributes. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chaos Ensues**

**Training Day 3**

* * *

**D6: Becca Saenz**

I stood in the lineup for the ropes course; currently the girl from District 11 was shimmying from line to line like a monkey. I watched as she reached the opposite end of the rope course and then dropped to the floor which was about 10 feet. She landed softly and walked over to the boys from 11 and 12 who were her allies.

Then the boy from 10 began the rope course. He was heavier than the girl before him but he has more upper body strength. He swung without hesitation from rung to rung, he slipped a few times and once he almost fell but he managed to finish the course. He landed on the ground and searched for someone, he must have seen them because he headed off towards a station and didn't look back.

Finally it was my turn; I climbed up to the ropes and began swinging across the net-like rope course. My size was a slight disadvantage but I was strong enough to do it. I could feel the ropes cutting into the skin on my hands, the pain was bearable though. Nothing would stop me from making it across the ropes.

I kept swinging one hand in front of the other. Not stopping to breathe because that would cause the ropes to dig even deeper into my hands. My hands were sweating and a little bit slippery. I still had a third of the way to go and I could feel my muscles screaming. My hands started to slip and I clung even harder to the ropes as I tried to keep moving.

My left hand slipped completely off the rope and I dangled by one arm for a moment before I grabbed the rope again. I cussed and kept going. Suddenly my right hand slipped off and I dropped to the ground. There were mats to catch me but I was still in pain. I looked up at where I had been and could see that I had only had 9 more rungs to go before I would have finished it.

A sound wafted towards me, I looked around to find its source. The Career alliance members were laughing and I could tell that I was the reason. I flushed red and clenched my fists.

"It's not worth it." Came a voice behind me. It was my district partner, Zebulon. "Just get them in the arena."

He was right and I knew it so I stood up and brushed myself off. I headed over to the fire building station to vent my anger. I built up a huge pile of logs and sent my anger into the logs. They burst into flames instantly and roared to an impressive height. Everyone was staring at the huge bonfire whose flames were almost licking the ceiling. I smirked and walked away from the station.

I went to the shelter station and began setting up a tent. My hands were still shaking with anger and the result was the poles not going into their proper places easily. It took me three tries to connect the first pole.

I stood back and admired my handiwork. I had given up on setting up a tent so I decided to create my own out of some sticks, rope and a few plastic tarps. I had tied the sticks together into three sets upside-down V's then tied the tarp to the V's, creating a low, waterproof tent.

I went to my personal station; it was a room full of flammable objects along with the things that anger me, things that annoy me and things that make me uneasy. That's the loophole with my ability I can only set things on fire that I get a bad feeling from. I could start the bonfire earlier because I was so angry that almost anything gave me a bad feeling.

I just sat down in the middle of the room. I thought about what would be happening back in District 6. Everyone would be at school right now.

Then I remembered the thing that had been haunting my subconscious since I was reaped. The voice, the little girl, the one simple phrase, _'That's what she deserves, she was always such a bully.'_

* * *

**D7: Hale's POV**

I spotted for Noelani as she lifted weights; I kept a careful eye on her as she pushed the weight back up and then placed it on the hooks. She looked at me expectantly.

"Wow, you are really strong." I said to her, she smiled and blushed faintly.

"Where do you want to go next?" She asked me. I cursed myself for staring at her as she stood up and stretched.

"Uh, how about the climbing wall?" I suggested, snapping out of my stupor.

We walked over to the climbing wall and strapped ourselves in. The trainers told us it was ok to go and we began climbing. I was ahead of Noelani the whole time. I slid my fingers into small crevices and found tiny ledges to place my feet on. When I reached the top I looked down at her and grinned.

"I won." I smirked, Noelani looked at me with a glint in her eyes.

"Want to go back down and race back up?" she suggested, I nodded knowing I would win.

"Don't be surprised when I win again." I said smugly, Noelani rolled her eyes and started climbing back down.

"In your dreams."

I reached the bottom and Noelani grinned. "There and back, first one to make it to the top then back down, wins."

We placed our hands on the wall, the trainers gave us the ok to go. I instantly began scaling the wall, I only focused on the wall above me. I searched for little crevices and footholds. I made it to the top and allowed myself to look around me. Noelani was below me, I grinned at her.

I started heading back down when I realized something. Noelani had been climbing down when I made it to the top. She was beating me.

I climbed even faster but it was futile. Noelani was waiting for me, hands on her hips and a smug grin on her face.

"Good game." I said to her.

"Nice try." Noelani shot back. I smiled at her and she returned the smile.

"Where to next?" I asked, Noelani looked around.

"Let's go try the hand-to-hand combat station. I'm not too good at it." So we headed over to the hand-to-hand combat station. It was our goal, during training, to try everything so we would be ready for the arena.

I grabbed a short, light sword and Noelani grabbed a few long knives. I began trying new techniques on one of the trainers, I lunged in and feigned right then I tried to slash at her from the right. She blocked me easily and before I knew it the trainer had me at the mercy of her sword.

"Ok, you win." I said, I held my arms up above my head. The trainer laughed.

"I am trained professionally to win." She said.

"I know but some of the tributes are trained to kill. And win." I said.

When Noelani was done with training with her knives we decided to take a break and get a drink of water. We waved over an Avox and sent him off to get us some water. When he returned he handed the cups of water to us. He brushed against my hand. The Avox began to scream in pain, it was a guttural sound. Not really a scream, more muffled but even more terrifying.

"What happened to him?" Demanded Noelani.

"I don't know." I stammered, then it hit me. "He touched my hand, he must be burning."

Noelani looked at his hand, his screaming had quieted and now a group of tributes and trainers were gathered around us. The skin on his hand was bright red and blistered. If that's how bad it is and the Avox just brushed my hand, just imagine what would happen if I actually touched someone.

I tried to stay calm but inside I was freaking out. I could potentially kill any of the tributes just by touching them. It would be cool if I could control it but I could also kill any allies I could have. I could kill Noelani by complete accident. If that happened I don't know what I would do.

* * *

**D1: Diamond Jewelheart**

I smoothed my hair down; I had just finished trying my hand with an axe. It didn't turn out very well. That trainer didn't need all of his toes anyways.

I was still getting used to my ability, it was a lot to process. I loved it though. I could become anything. My mentor was helping me; showing me images of loved ones; friends, families, lovers, of the tributes. If I could become someone a tribute loved, the tribute wouldn't be able to kill me, emotionally at least. Many of the tributes had siblings that they would do anything to protect so they would all be easy targets for our alliance.

"Any ideas for allies for today?" Asked Barr, Barr was definitely the leader of our alliance. Barr still had a weakness though, no matter how tough he acts. He has a little sister, Rayenne, she was in a coma and if I wanted to make Barr weak and emotional I could use her.

"No one new, still the same, Pippa from District 10 and Zebulon from District 6." Said Royce, I didn't want Pippa or Zebulon, Zebulon doesn't love anybody so I don't have anyone to use against him. Pippa made my job easy, she volunteered for her sister, clearly she was too weak emotionally, plus Emmett seems obsessed with her, hopefully he will kill her in the bloodbath.

Arden and I had become allies within our alliance, neither of us wanted any other allies and neither of us wanted a boy to be leading us. Even if the boy in question was strong, powerful and intelligent. I walked over to the wrestling station. Barr and Emmett were about to start off a match and I was excited to see the turnout.

Barr and Emmett shook hands then began circling each other, and then Emmett made his mistake. Emmett tried the first move, he ran at Barr. Barr saw him coming and turned his body so that his shoulder would be the point of contact. Emmett slammed into Barr's shoulder and fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

A tinkling laugh spread through the area, I looked around for the source, it was the girl from District 9. I glared at her then went to stand with Arden and Noel.

"Emmett is too impulsive, he doesn't think before he does things." Arden was saying.

"But he is strong, if he had more self-control he might have beaten Barr." I countered.

Arden nodded, "That's the problem with boys, they think first then act. If I was leading this group we would be doing everything differently. We would be focusing on gathering information on all of the tributes instead of trying to recruit them. We would be working on some survival skills instead of just offensive." Arden ranted on. I got her point, the boys were being too controlling of us.

Then the boys walked over and joined us.

"Ok everybody, today is the deciding day. We will decide who else we want to join." Barr growled. "So who did you want as an ally Emmett?"

"The girl from District 10, Pippa."

"Ok and you Arden?"

"No one, our alliance is already perfect." Arden said, I nodded.

"So you agree with her?" Royce said turning to me.

"Yeah, our alliance has the best abilities and the strongest tributes. Adding people would just increase tension and decrease the trust between us." I replied. Barr looked thoughtful for a moment.

"That's a good point. Royce, who do you want?" Barr said, continuing on with his questioning.

"Either Pippa, Aira or Zebulon, but Zebulon doesn't seem mentally stable enough. So just Pippa or Aira." Royce responded.

"And lastly Noel." Barr said turning to the smallest member of our group.

"Well I had a vision, we will take over the Cornucopia without help from anyone else. So I guess I'm with Arden and Diamond." She said, I smiled at her.

"Ok, so if we let anyone in it will be Pippa?" Barr asked, the boys nodded, "However I think that I agree with what Diamond said, adding more people would increase tension. So I think we should just stay with what we have now."

Arden, Noel and I shared a look, I smirked and so did Arden.

I wandered around the training center, I couldn't think of any station so I decided to pick randomly. I chose the edible plants station. The station consisted of a huge table with images of leaves and the goal was to select all of the edible plants and their uses.

I was at the edible plant station for the rest of the day, I was determined to try and learn something that the others didn't know. Aside from my special ability of course. The one thing that I was truly sure of was that I was not going to go down in the games without a serious fight.

* * *

**D11: Devin Josephs**

I watched as Fawn picked up a long handled knife, I grabbed a long sword and swung it experimentally. It wasn't that different from one of the obscure tools they make us use back in District 11 for harvesting in the orchards. Ballard was selecting an axe; I shuddered, thinking about the damage that could be done with any of these weapons.

The trainer who was helping me began instructing me on how to hold the sword.

"You must keep your sword up at all times, you can never hesitate, and you can never let your guard down." The trainer was a stern woman with steel grey hair and harsh blue eyes. She demonstrated what she was talking about then had me try it. "Good, now to try a block first, you must brace yourself and try to get the sword at a 45-90 degree angle difference from your opponent or else they will be able to overpower you."

The woman swung her sword at me and I tried to block it. The swords met with a clang and my arm screamed in pain but it held steady.

"Good, now let's try an offensive move. This is a basic move that most semi-trained swordsmen can block but it is an important building block for any offensive move in the future." She demonstrated the move, a simple swing, then motioned for me to try it. I hefted the sword and swung it like the trainer had done. "That was ok but you must keep your arm bent and swing all the way through." I tried it again and I could actually feel the difference.

By the time I have finished with the sword fighting station I was actually pretty good at it. I could do some basic moves and I was getting a lot better. Fawn, Ballard and I put our weapons down and were about to get some water when I heard a small snap. There was a _whoosh_ and suddenly we were all hanging upside down by our ankles. The pranksters had struck again.

"Let us down!" Screamed Fawn, trainers looked around themselves for anything that they could use to get us down safely. The trainer at the shelter station grabbed some sleeping bags and zipped them together and got a few others to help him stretch them out underneath us. The archery instructors grabbed bows and arrows.

I was falling for a second then I landed on the sleeping bags. I got up quickly as to not be landed on by Fawn as she was cut loose by another arrow.

I helped Fawn up and then we both helped Ballard.

"I wonder who has been pranking all of us?" I wondered out loud.

"Well so far everyone has been pranked so someone must be covering up their trail very well." Replied Ballard.

It was the final day of training and later would be the private sessions with the Game makers so they let us out early so we could rest and change.

Later I was changed and showered and now I was just waiting for Fawn to join me and our mentors. Then we would head down to the training center again so we could do our private sessions with the Game makers.

"Now, Devin, I want you to show the Game makers your skills with hand-to-hand combat. Mostly your ability with the bronze, spiked knuckles. Also show them how you've managed to get your ability under control and how well you can use it." My mentor, Asher King, said to me. I nodded, this was the time for me to show off my strengths to the Game makers and win over sponsors with my training score.

* * *

**_Finally the training days are done! For the people who read the original, this is the first new chapter, it was taken down after the second day of training._**

**_I really hope you liked it! The next chapter is going to be the training sessions of the tributes, I am not going to do all of the sessions for all of the tributes though. I'm just going to show some of the tributes who weren't shown during training. Then all of the scores._**

**_Questions to answer in your reviews;_**

**_1) Who do you think will get the highest training score?_**

**_2) Who do you think will be the greatest threat to the Careers?_**

**_Review! Also don't forget to answer the poll and the sponsor questions if you haven't already!_**


	22. Gamemaker's Torture

_**Shhhh, this is a top secret look into some of the training sessions of the tributes. Everything shown here is top secret, what's in the training session, stays in the training session.**_

* * *

**The Gamemakers' Torture**

**Head Gamemaker's POV**

"Kaitlin, where do you want me to put these papers?" Asked my second in command, Cassie.

"Just put them on the table over there, and then we have to get to the training session." I said sighing. I ran a hand through my blond hair. The training sessions were always boring. The tributes did the same general things every year and every year we have to put a number on the value of the tributes. Not necessarily on the skills of the tributes.

I walked into the cozy, pleasant area where I was going to spend a very good chunk of time tonight. The Gamemakers have been protected by a force field ever since Katniss Everdeen shot at us some many years ago.

* * *

The female tribute from District 3 walked out after her brother had left. She picked up short sword. She motioned for one of the Avoxes to come and spar with her. She beat him in a couple of minutes. I was impressed, I hadn't seen it coming. Still it had taken her a long time by any standards and she looked exhausted. Emma Steele then turned to the defeated Avox and held her hand out in front of her, open, palm up. She squeezed her fist closed, slowly and the Avox began screaming. She was making him lose his mind. It was actually fascinating to watch.

"Thank you, you may leave now." I said, coolly dismissing her. She bowed her head and walked from the room.

* * *

District 6's male tribute entered the room. My head was still spinning from Aira Vent's performance before him. Zebulon Moss picked up an axe. I shuddered as he threw it with semi-precision at one of the targets. It landed on the target on the 4th ring from the inside. Not very impressive. Then he picked up a butcher knife. He walked up to a practice dummy and began carving into it. Within minutes the practice dummy was nothing more than a mangled pile of fabric and stuffing.

"Thank you; that is enough." I said, shooing him away with a wave of my hand before he could even try out his special ability, "Cassie, how much longer?" I whined.

"We are almost half done Ma'am." Replied my beta, I sighed and groaned as another tribute walked into the room.

* * *

Noelani Beauregard walked into the room and began searching for her weapon of choice. She grabbed a hatchet. She made quick work of hurling it at targets. Near the bulls-eye every time. Then she hacked for a little while at a dummy. I wished it had been night time so she could have shown us her ability. Hers was heightened senses and strength at night which would definitely help her in the arena. She could kill other tributes off at night.

"Thanks, that fine for now." I dismissed her and she headed out the door. It was tedious work.

* * *

Now the prissy girl from District 8 was standing in the middle of the room. I smirked as she picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows. She held the bow up and got into position to start shooting. She released the first arrow and it flew straight at the target. It landed on the ring closest to the bulls-eye. Close but no cigar. She shot a few more times, each time getting closer to the center. Finally she got a bulls-eye, then she managed to split that arrow in half with another one. I was slightly impressed but so, so bored.

"Thank you Miss Harbor, you can go now." I sighed. Maddie looked a little bit upset but she left without a complaint.

* * *

The small, mousy, weak boy from District 9, Nikolai Lusanius, stood, quivering, in front of us.

"You may begin." I told him. Many of the Gamemakers chuckled at the expression on his face. This was the Gamemakers' torture. Watching all of the pathetic tributes parade through here, trying to impress us with things that we have seen hundreds of times before.

Nikolai made some snares and bored the crap out of me. I noticed that some of the other Gamemakers were actually dozing off.

"That's enough, thank you." I yawned, this was so tedious. Thankfully it was almost over.

* * *

Second to last was Ballard Eraza, his right arm is useless, he can't feel it, which is a huge disadvantage for him. He picked up an axe with his left hand and twirled it around experimentally. He then hefted it above his head and threw it; it landed with a resounding thud in the middle of a practice dummy's chest. Then he grabbed a knife and started fighting an Avox. I zoned out for a few minutes. When I snapped back to reality Ballard had his opponent pinned to the ground.

"Thank you Ballard. You may leave now." I said. One more to go.

* * *

**D10: Pippa Woode**

I was sitting on a long couch with Lorcan, our mentors; Lee Fields and Savannah Hyland, and Melodia Winthrop. The seal of Panem and the anthem blared across the screen in front of us. We were about to find out our training scores.

I was shaking nervously; worried about what would happen next. I had shown the Gamemakers my ability with a whip and lasso and how I had learned to use my ability. I had created weapons, food, animals and plants all from absolutely nothing. The Gamemakers had looked surprised but I guess that's because they didn't expect me to even be able to control my ability. I had spent almost all of my training time working with my ability and struggling not to pass out.

An image of the District 1 girl, Diamond Jewelheart, was displayed, then a shining number 9. Next was Royce Platinum, he earned a 9. He was followed by Arden O'Harrah, a 10, no surprise there. Emmett got a 10 as well. The siblings from District 3, Emma and Samuel Steele, got a 6 and a 5 respectively. Noel Tarantino from District 4 got an 8. The huge boy, Barr Al'Thor, received a 11, I had been expecting it from him.

Aira got an 8, which was really good for a girl from 5. Kellan pulled a 5, probably for his enhancement alone. Rebecca Saenz, from District 6, got a 5. Her District partner, Zebulon Moss, received a 7. Noelani Beauregard received a 5, so did her partner Hale Gregorian. The girl from District 8, Madison Harbor, got a disappointing 3. Emerson Whitley got a 3 as well; his power was possibly the worst of all of them.

Scarlett Halvorson, from District 9, got a 7. Nikolai Lusanius bombed and got a 1. Then it was me, my picture was shown then a glittering 10. I had gotten a 10, that was a huge target on my back but it would definitely help with winning sponsors. Lorcan managed an 8. The girl from District 11, Fawn Sahar, got a 6. Her District partner, Devin Josephs, got a 5. Hayley Geary got a 7 and Ballard Eraza earned a 6.

That was it. Those seemingly insignificant numbers just dictated our futures.

* * *

_**OK, that was that! I was going to do everyone's but I got overwhelmed by the amount so you can use your imagination to figure out how each tribute got their score. :)**_

_**Since I am going camping for 2 weeks leaving on Saturday I need to know whether you guys think I should throw the tributes into the arena before or after I go camping. If I put up the chapters in the arena you will get to see the bloodbath and the second day in the arena but it might kill you with the suspense. If I don't, then I can do the interviews tomorrow and then I can show the tributes the night before the arena on Thursday and Friday.**_

_**Tell which you would prefer in your reviews! Don't forget to answer the poll on my profile and the sponsor questions!**_


	23. Interviews

_**We bring you live coverage of the tribute interviews from the Capitol. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Interviews**

**Coralie Jaescope**

I was back, once again, to do the interviews for all of the tributes. I enjoyed this much more than I enjoyed the chariot rides.

I adjusted my coral colored dress and made sure my microphone was working. I sauntered out onto the stage in my heels and the crowd went nuts.

"Welcome citizens of Panem, to the 150th Annual Hunger Games! Now we spice things up and begin the interviews. Our first guest is, the gorgeous Diamond Jewelheart." The audience cheered and whistled. Diamond walked up to the stage and sat down next to me. She was wearing a beautiful, raspberry colored maxi dress, with silver accessories and her hair was curled beautifully.

"So, Diamond, we all know that your mother was once in the same seat as you. How do you feel about following in her footsteps." I asked her.

"People still cringe at what my mother did in her games. If they thought she was bad, well they haven't met me. The apple doesn't far from the tree, as they say. Like mother like daughter." The audience laughed but I knew better. Diamond was being completely serious about that and she was not going to be taken lightly. She finished answering my questions and walked back to her seat.

"Let's welcome, Royce Platinum, to the stage." I announced and the audience cheered.

"Hello everybody." Royce said as he sat down. He was wearing a silver dress shirt encrusted with rhinestones to look like diamonds and black dress pants. He looked calm and mostly in control of himself.

"Royce, how are you coping with the stress of getting ready for the games?" I asked him.

"Well, it's slightly difficult but I just keep remembering my family back home and I know that I will be fine as long as they are supporting me."

"What do you think is the key to success in the arena?" I questioned.

"Strength, but strength doesn't just come from the body, it comes from the heart." And with that he stood up and blew kisses to the crowd. Ladies in the crowd tried desperately to catch them. He walked back to his seat.

"Now, the intelligent, Arden O'Harrah." I cried. Arden sauntered up the aisle to the stage. She was wearing a sapphire blue dress and a beautiful sapphire necklace.

"It's nice to meet you, Coralie." She said and she sat down across from me.

"Now Arden, what do you plan on doing, to win these games?" I asked Arden.

"I'm out there to prove. To prove not only to myself, but to everyone that I'm worthy of winning this thing. That I'm worthy of winning these Games." Arden replied, the crowd cheered. I smiled, knowing that the Capitol would love her. By the time I asked her the last question the crowd was wrapped around her finger. If she had said 'jump' they would have asked how high on the way up.

Arden walked back to her seat and her district partner, Emmett head up to the stage.

"The determined, Emmett Feece, everybody." I announced, Emmett waved and smiled at the crowd. The crowd was going crazy, cheering and clapping. "Emmett, is there a lucky girl in your life right now? I'm sure that many of the women in Panem want to know." I said, there were wolf-whistles let out by some of the members of the audience.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but yes, I did meet someone. She is absolutely perfect and 100% mine." He said, there were many aweh's and wistful sighs made by the women in the room.

"Would you tell us who she is?" I said, the crowd cheered him on. They wanted an answer.

Emmett gaze briefly touched on the line of tributes. One of the girls was pink and looked determined not to show any emotion.

"I'm sure that she would prefer it be kept a secret, the only people who need to know are her and myself. Sorry." Emmett replied, the crowd grumbled and complained. When he was finished, he had successfully managed to capture the attention of all of Panem.

"Next we have Emma Steele." Emma walked up to the stage; she was wearing a silver strapless dress covered with little gems and silver heels. "Emma, how do you feel knowing that your brother and you are going to be in the arena together, fighting for your lives?"

"I try not to think about it but I would do anything to keep my baby brother alive." Emma said and she grinned at me. The Capitol ladies in the audience pulled out tissues.

"What kind of a relationship do you and your brother have?" I asked her.

"Well, my brother is _very _annoying… And as you can see, he's flipping me off from the audience right now! Love you, Sammie!" She waved mockingly at her brother who was indeed making a rude hand gesture. The audience cracked up laughing, they loved the siblings. Emma stood up and waved at the crowd and headed back to her seat.

"Samuel Steele, of District 3." I call out; Sam stands up and walks towards the stage. He was wearing a fancy white suit and a silver tie.

"Sam, how did it feel when you were reaped right after your sister?" I asked him.

"I was shocked, I didn't know that siblings could even go together. I was honestly hoping that they would redraw the names." Sam answered, the crowd nodded in agreement.

"What kind of special skills do you have?" I said.

"Well, I'm a computer geek, thank you very much." Stated Sam simply. I laughed lightly and the audience followed suit.

"If you could pick an ideal arena for you and your sister this year, what would it be?" I said; it was the final question.

"A computer, lock us inside a gigantic, virtual world with wires and computer technology and we would definitely be able to win the games." He replied with a smirk, the crowd applauded as the buzzer went off.

"Next is the beautiful Noel Tarantino." I said, Noel stood, blushing, and walked to the stage and sat across from me. She was wearing a silvery dress that looks like it is scaled and a pair of shoes that looked kind of like half-combat boots, half formal heels.

"Noel, what would you say is going to be the hardest thing for you to do in the arena?" I questioned.

"Staying strong, I know that I need to stay strong for my step-father Julius. You really never know how strong you are until being strong is your only option." She replied, I could feel tears forming in the corners of my eyes. Noel continued to give heart touching responses to my questions. By the time she was done I needed a tissue and some of the women in the audience had to be removed temporarily to compose themselves.

"Our next guest is the formidable Barr Al'Thor." I announced. Barr stood up and walked to the stage. He was wearing a sea-green tuxedo and a turquoise tie with a small pearl trident broach. His hair was slicked back and he looked very proper.

"What can the audience look forward to while you are in the arena?" I inquired.

"Just keep your eyes on those cameras- they'll be fun whenever I'm there!" He answered as he cracked his knuckles. The audience was entranced as he answered question after question with intimidating determination and a fierce ability to frighten the bejesus out of every single person in the huge building and probably all of Panem.

"The cunning, Aira Vent is next." I proclaimed, she stood, to much applause, and advanced towards where I sat. Aira was wearing a Grecian style cream colored dress with sparkling bolts of lightning striking from the bust to the floor, her hair was curled with strands of silver, copper and gold.

"Aira, what is a hidden talent that you have that the audience doesn't know about?" I queried.

"I am good at reading people; I can take a look at you and find your weakness, your strength and that secret that no one knows." Aira replied with a sly grin. The remainder of Aira's time was spent questioning her about her life in District 5 and a crush she has on one of the tributes this year. The crowd enjoyed how elusive she was about answering some of the questions because they were left hanging and wanted to know more by the time the buzzer went off.

"Kellan Lutz, from District 5." I told the audience and Kellan stepped forth from the other tributes. He wore black pants and a white shirt. His shirt was untucked and his hair was slightly messy, giving him the aura of a little boy. Which he was.

"Kellan, what are you looking forward to the most if you win the Hunger Games." I investigate.

"I just want to get home to my sister." Kellan stated. That was followed by many sighs and the flurry of tissues being pulled out. Kellan was an introverted gentleman during the whole interview, telling us a little about himself and his family. He was definitely just a little boy who wanted to get home.

"The tough, Rebecca Saenz is our next guest." I declared and Rebecca stood from her seat and walked to the raised platform I was seated on. She was dressed in a short, tight, red dress and tall red heels.

"Rebecca, how do you feel about this Hunger Games compared to your mother's?" I intone.

"My mother was a strong victor, and she won with her dignity. I plan to do the same. This year the victory is all mine." She replied with a wicked grin. The audience looked slightly unnerved about that response but they all applauded loudly when her time was up and she returned to her seat.

"Zebulon Moss everybody!" I cheered, Zebulon stood up and walked sullenly to the stage. He was wearing a black shirt, black pants and a yellow jacket. His shoes looked like airplanes just like his shoes from the chariot rides.

"Zebulon, how do you think that the games will change you?" I asked him.

"The games are going to be a whole new life for me. I won't be getting lemons in this life so my plan is to plant my own fruit and make some damn drink out of that and win." He replied in a monotone. Those were his types of responses the entire time. He wasn't very interesting; he was rude and kind of harsh. I was glad when the buzzer went off and he had to return to his seat.

"The clever, Noelani Beauregard from District 7." I reported, the crowd cheered as she made her way to the platform I was sitting on. Noelani was wearing a tight, short, purple dress and cute white heels. Her hair was up in a slightly messy high ponytail.

"Noelani, what are your thoughts about this year's Hunger Games." I questioned.

"Maybe the odds will be in my favor." She replied, I nodded.

"Who are the most important people to you, back in your District?" I asked her.

"My best friend, Avelyn, she is like my sister, we do everything together. My real sister, Naomi, is only 11 and she is the sweetest little thing. I have an older brother, Tad, he's 20 and he is sometimes too protective of me. I would do anything to get back home to them." She responded, tears formed in her eyes and I quickly handed her a tissue. The rest of her interview was interesting; she was kind and clever throughout the whole thing.

"Hale Gregorian, of District 7." I announced and the said boy walked toward the stage. Hale was wearing a blue button up shirt and nice black dress pants.

"Hale, is there anyone who you look forward to returning home to if you win?" I asked him.

"I have my twin sisters but the person who I would look forward to returning to in District 7, is not part of my family." Hale replied, he left such a tempting opening that I couldn't help but ask.

"And who would that be?" I demanded, the crowd was holding its collective breath.

"Well, she's not at home, she's here with me. And I am not going to make it out alive because I'm going to make sure she does." I turned my head to look at Noelani. She was blushing a deep pink and her head was buried in her hands. Clearly she wasn't aware of this. Hale and Noelani had followed the path of the original star crossed lovers; Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark.

"District 8's lovely, Madeline Harbor." I shouted; the audience was still caught up in the latest Hunger Games drama. Madeline walked up to the stage in a red dress and red strappy heels.

"Madeline, what is your plan for the arena?" I inquired.

"I just want to live through the games. It's not like I won't try. I know people love me and want me back." She replied. When the buzzer went off, signaling the end of Madeline's interview I think that Panem had a pretty good idea of who she was.

"The suave, Emerson Whitley." I declared. Emerson was wearing a red over coat with a white shirt underneath, his pants were white and his shoes were white too. He sat down in the seat across from me.

"What do you think that the outcome will be?" I questioned.

"If I had to pick a winner right now I wouldn't be able to; every one of the tributes is talented and deadly. But if I give my best then I know I've succeeded no matter what the outcome is." Emerson replied; he was sweet and honest. He clearly didn't want to be there and he played with the sponsors hearts by acting like a sweet boy who was forced into these horrible conditions.

"The delightful, Scarlett Halvorson." I revealed and Scarlett walked to the stage. Scarlett was wearing short, tight, lacy white dress that wasn't too revealing and white, lacy heels to match. On her wrist was a golden charm bracelet with a gold heart charm on it.

"Scarlett, what was your reaction to being reaped?"

"I know that everything happens for a reason. I was nervous about it before because I sensed that something bad was going to happen." She answered.

"Is there anyone special in your life?" I asked, leaning closer to her.

"Well, there was one guy but he never felt the same way. He made a stupid decision at the reaping and I don't think I can forgive him for it." She said, and she glared down at her hands. Her answers were direct and to the point. She told it how it was and didn't beat around the bush. I was refreshed by her honesty.

"Nikolai Lusanius, of District 9." I announced, Nikolai stood up and walked, shakily to the stage. He was wearing a jumpsuit patterned like wheat fields.

"Am I really here?" He whispered nervously.

"Yes Nikolai, you are definitely here." I said, smiling encouragingly at him, "How are you enjoying being with all of the other tributes?"

"Well, uh, they are nice and quite scary with all of the, uh, weapons." Nikolai muttered nervously. The audience and most of the tributes were holding in laughter. His angle was probably supposed to clever and witty but he was really just nervous and scared.

"The radiant, Pippa Woode, everyone!" I shouted. Pippa stood up and walked to the stage. She was wearing a dress that stopped at her knees in the front and almost reached the floor in the back. It was cream colored at the bust with an emerald green sash, below the sash it was a rich, light brown. She wore light brown cowboy boots.

"How do you want to people of Panem to remember you?" I asked her.

"I don't want people to remember me just as a girl who was killed; I want to make an impression before I die." She replied with her cute southern accent, she was just so sweet.

"So, there is another tribute here with a little crush on you." I said, trailing off. Pippa blushed and looked intently at her hands.

"Yeah." She smiled slightly.

"Do you feel the same way?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She blushed even deeper.

"How did you two actually get together?" I questioned. She told the story, the crowd sighed with envy. The cuteness was killing me. When her buzzer went off the audience groaned, they wanted more.

"The brave, Lorcan Carrington." I announced. Lorcan walked to the stage. He was wearing a black suit but his hair was messy. Lorcan sat down in the seat across from me.

"Why did you volunteer?" I asked him, once he was settled.

"I did it for my friend; I couldn't let her go in alone. Her sister told me that she was reaped earlier and I knew that I needed to help her." He replied and he smiled.

"But why did you do that? It's almost unheard of for an outer district volunteer and both tributes from 10 volunteered." I spluttered. I was still bothered by that idea.

"Somethings in life are worth fighting for; and I believe that love is one of them." I sighed along with the Capitol ladies this time. It was just so darn cute. Lorcan was a pleasure to interview, he was witty, charming, light-hearted and all around likable.

"The alluring, Fawn Sahar." I cried, Fawn teetered to the stage in her high heels. Her dress was silky, and black with different colored accents to represent fruit.

"Fawn, what do you think that your family will be thinking during the games?" I asked her.

"I just hope I can make my family proud of me, no matter what happens." She replied. She told us some about her family and about her best friend. She was very charming and the Capitol loved her.

"Devin Josephs of District 11." I announced and Devin head up to the stage. He was wearing a tuxedo with an apple green tie.

"Devin, what do you think of your odds in the arena?" I questioned.

"My odds are just the same as everyone else's. Everyone's enhancements just even out the playing field." He replied. He was very serious and grown up for his interview. It was a refreshing change from all of the tributes who were trying to impress people.

"Hayley Geary, from District 12." I said. Hayley stood up, she was wearing a purple and gold dress with a pale pink sash and many necklaces layered on.

"Hayley, who are you motivated to win for?" I asked.

"I'm here to win it for the people who are waiting for me back at home and I'll do whatever it takes to get back to them." She answered. She told us all about her best friend Lucas and how much she cares about him. I enjoyed the conversation but she seemed antisocial and solitary.

"Finally, Ballard Eraza, is our last guest." I shouted with renewed energy. I was almost done. Ballard was wearing black dress pants and a silky black shirt.

"Ballard, what is your best guess for what this arena could possibly be this year?" I demanded.

"I would probably guess something to do with the Greeks and their gods since that seems to be the theme this year."

"Is it a disadvantage to have only one working arm?"

"Well, it took some getting used to but now I'm just as proficient with my left arm as I was with my right arm before the accident. It just took a lot of will power, if I could do that, I can do anything."

When Ballard returned to his seat, I stood up to address the audience and all of Panem.

"People of Panem, you have seen all of the tributes. Tomorrow they go into the arena. You can sponsor your favorite tribute by sending a message to Xylia Ren and she can direct you to the tribute you want. You can accumulate sponsor points over time and give them to a tribute in a time of need." With that the anthem of Panem played and the huge room full of people applauded. The tributes filed out and soon after, the citizens of the Capitol left.

The games were about to begin.

* * *

_**No hating on me because of the whole Hale-Noelani, star-crossed lovers thing. Green-Eyed-Rose created them to be together and I think it's cute. :)**_

_**Soooo, the results are in *drumroll* I will be throwing the poor tributes into the arena before I leave so look out for the first arena chapter tomorrow!**_

_**I am sorry if the interviews seemed lame but there was a lot to write and I tried to get a semi-good feel of the tributes for you.**_

_**Questions pour votre reviews (questions for your reviews)**_

_**1) What do you think of the star-crossed lovers of the 150th Annual Hunger Games?**_

_**2) Who do you think are the tributes that Aira, Pippa and Emmett were talking about?**_

_**THE ARENA BEGINS TOMORROW! Who's excited? *raises hands into the air and waves them around* 'ME!'**_

_**Don't forget to review and to answer the poll and sponsor questions on my profile!**_


	24. Day 1 Courage to Kill

_**The excitement in the Capitol is swelling as the tributes enter the arena. Who will die in the bloodbath and who will survive?**_

* * *

**Courage to Kill**

**Day 1**

* * *

**D11: Fawn Sahar**

I was waiting in the loading area of the arena. My heart was racing. I had done everything I could have done to prepare but what if it wasn't enough?

"Here you need to put this on." Said my stylist, Marina. She handed me a tight jumpsuit. It was a neutral light brown, nothing flashy. "From the looks of it you should be prepared for both extreme heat and extreme cold. One side of this suit reflects heat, if you turn it one side out then you can reflect back your own body heat. If you turn it the other side out then it will reflect heat away from your body."

I quickly slid into the jumpsuit. It was made of fairly substantial material from what I could feel. A mysterious, disembodied voice told me that I had one minute until launch.

I grabbed my token, the one thing left of my family. I clasped the necklace behind my neck. The tree pendant fell centered between my collar bones.

"Launch in 30 seconds," Came an announcement. I shuddered; every movement I made from now on would be watched and calculated.

I stepped into the glass tube, the door slid shut behind me. The platform began rising, my stylist showed no emotion as I was brought up to my death.

I slowly rose out of the ground. Looking around me I could see a huge mountain towering over us. There was water behind me but I could see land beyond that.

The tribute on my left was Rebecca Saenz and on my right was Nikolai Lusanius. In front of me towered the golden Cornucopia. The part of the Cornucopia that was farthest from everyone held some choice items; a golden whip, a beautiful bow and multiple quivers of arrows, a harpoon, a mace a large box that I couldn't figure out what it was, and some large backpacks. Lower on the Cornucopia were knives, swords, bows, spears, daggers, extra spear heads, tents, food, smaller backpacks, tarps and many other things.

The countdown was already down to 20 seconds to go until certain death. Then something happened that I never would have thought possible. There was a huge explosion on my left, I felt a huge pressure and a blast of heat, and a few of the tributes screamed. Becca was gone. The first casualty before the games had even begun.

Tears stung my eyes as I thought of how her family would be feeling and how my family would react if I died.

There was one tribute down. 22 to go until I would be home.

* * *

**D1: Royce Platinum**

The gong sounded. The 150th Annual Hunger Games had begun.

I leapt from the plate and sprinted towards the Cornucopia. I am not very fast but there were slower tributes. The boy from District 9 who was given speed and stamina was ahead followed shortly by Pippa. Pippa grabbed three medium sized backpacks, the glittering golden whip, a bow and all of the quivers of arrows, some spears and a bunch of knives. She was already holding a long coil of rope. She handed the bow and arrows, spears and a back pack to Aira then turned to fight her way out.

I slowly faded into invisibility. My mutt bounded off to my side, growling and slashing at tributes. All around me was the clash of battle. Diamond held a long knife; she was whirling and slashing at Hayley. She had been waiting for this for a while and was enjoying it. She was smiling as she sliced Hayley's sword hand clean off.

Arden was heading towards where Kellan was scavenging through a pile of tent fabric.

I watched as poor Nikolai was slowly tortured by Barr. Barr slid his harpoon down Nikolai's cheek. Nikolai was crying. Nikolai tried to run away but Barr threw his harpoon right through him.

Slowly the tributes that would and could leave, left. Our alliance was left with most of the supplies and many dead bodies.

"Let's grab what we need then move out. We can find a good spot to set as our headquarters." Barr commanded. I became visible again then started grabbing packs, weapons and anything else that could be useful.

* * *

**D10: Lorcan Carrington**

The gong sounded and I sprinted towards the Cornucopia after Scarlett. She was still mad at me but I would still do anything to protect her.

Scarlett grabbed some throwing knives. I picked up a sword and swung it. I watched Scarlett carefully. I grabbed some food, a bottle of water and a spear head. That was all that was left from where I was standing. Scarlett had a small backpack and some plastic sheeting.

A knife whizzed past my ear. I looked up and the boy from District 8 was standing not too far from me. I charged at him with my sword held up. I was fully aware that I could kill him and that made me even surer that I would do it.

The boy stepped to the side when I charged past. I had anticipated that so I swung out with my sword as I passed him. I heard him gasp. I turned to face him again. He was clutching at his side. I took slow, calculated steps towards him. He ran at me with his hands extended. I slashed my sword and he fell to the ground. His throat was slit, his eyes glassy.

I looked for Scarlett again. I saw the boy from District 6 approaching her from behind. I dashed over to them. Just as the boy raised his butcher knife to kill Scarlett, she turned around and screamed. The boy made a surprised sound and crumpled to the ground. I pulled my sword out of his side.

"Lorcan, you just killed an innocent person." Scarlett shouted at me.

"Let's not discuss this now." I hissed and grabbed her arm. We started running off, away from the screams of the bloodbath.

* * *

**D10: Pippa Woode**

Aira and I slowed to a walk. Aira was crying.

"His family will never see him again. He was my responsibility." She whispered to me. I tried to comfort her but I was scared and shocked. We had gotten the best weapons in the Cornucopia and all of the arrows for Aira. We hadn't checked the contents of our backpacks yet but they were not too big.

"Aira, I think that we are going to have to swim across if we want to get away from the Careers." I told her. We had reached a rocky beach. On the other side of the water I could see land. It wasn't too far away. Aira nodded and took a deep breath.

"How are we supposed to keep our stuff dry?" She asked. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I pictured a small floating canoe with oars. There was a faint sucking sound and when I opened my eyes there was the canoe I had imagined. I almost collapsed, it was hard to create big things.

"Climb in, let's put as much distance as possible between us and the other tributes." I said. We put our packs and weapons in the boat.

When we got to dry land again we were practically in a forest. We decided to find a place to rest and check our supplies.

I opened the first backpack. Inside it was some matches, a packet of dried fruit, a long thin knife, a standard healing kit, water, extra socks, a thin but warm jacket and a sleeping bag.

Aira's pack contained matches, some bread, a bag of oranges, sunglass-like-things, a bottle of water, a sleeping bag, a tarp and a long, warm coat.

The pack that should have been Kellan's, contained dried meat, bandages, two bottles of water, a small insulated tent and two pairs of gloves.

We pitched then tent and got ready for a long night.

* * *

**D4: Noel Tarantino**

The seal of Panem lit up the sky. The anthem blared and the dead tributes of the bloodbath appeared in the night sky.

First was the small boy from District 5 with the lightning ability. Next were the two tributes from 6. Then both of the tributes from District 8. Followed by the puny boy from 9. The boy from 11 and the girl from 12 were shown then the sky went dark again.

I hadn't killed any of the tributes shown.

The boy from 5 had been killed by Arden just like she'd promised in training. The girl from District 6 had been blown up by a bomb because something fell off her jumpsuit, I wonder if that was planned somehow. The boys from 6 and 8 had been killed by the large boy from 10. The girl from 8 had been killed by Emmett, the boy from 9 was tortured, then run through, by Barr. The boy from District 11 was killed by Barr and Hayley from 12 was killed by Diamond.

Royce and I were the only people in our alliance that hadn't killed anyone.

There was nothing we could do while it was dark. We had set up camp around the Cornucopia once the bodies had been removed. Barr had said that not many tributes would think to come back here so our supplies would be safe.

We piled our supplies, weapons and food around the Cornucopia. Each of us had an area where we kept our own weapons, backpacks and food supplies.

"Emmett, take the first watch." Commanded Barr, Emmett nodded and sat down with some knives and a long sword. I slipped into my small tent and into my sleeping bag.

I was never going to be able to fall asleep.

* * *

**D1: Emmett Feece**

I gripped my sword tighter, even though I didn't think that anyone would be stupid enough to attack us, I was faintly paranoid. Even though no one could actually sneak up on me, because that is part of my enhancement, I still glanced around me nervously. Even though I killed Madeline Harbour from District 8, I felt guilty. I was trained to kill without feeling any emotions, but guilt made my heart feel heavy.

The image of Maddie's last moments kept replaying in my mind. She had no chance; I had been training of this for my whole life. The scream she let escape as I plunged my knife into her ribs, piercing her lungs, echoed through my head.

There was a rustling in the bushes. I turned around to find the source of the sound. I looked through the trees, literally _through_ the trees. There was a faint smell of something like rotting rainbow trout. Then I found the source of the noise. It was a huge bear; I could hardly see it, even with my enhancement, it blended in with its surroundings.

I was absolutely still. I made no sound; I barely even took a breath. The bear was about 7 feet tall when it was on all fours, it was camouflaged in with the forest and it stunk of rotting rainbow trout. I knew that if I caught its attention we would all be dead.

I grabbed a long bladed throwing knife from my stash. I crept up to the bear slowly, trying not to make a sound. When I was within throwing distance I stepped on a branch. The bear whirled around with surprising agility. I swore loudly and readied my knife. The bear roared a challenge that I knew would wake my allies.

I was prepared to fight this abomination to the death, and then I heard someone calling my name.

"I'm here guys!" I shouted loudly. I heard them crashing through the forest. When they reached me, the girls hesitated.

"What in all of Panem is THAT?" Demanded Diamond.

"Enough food to last all of us through the games." Replied Barr with a smirk. He charged at the bear, swinging his mace. Royce began throwing spears into the hide of the bear.

The bear dropped, standing triumphantly behind it was Arden. She held a sword that was now covered with blood.

Barr started dragging it towards our supplies, we all ran to help him. Then the bear disintegrated. Barr cussed.

"There goes our food." He shouted.

"It's ok Barr; we still have a lot of food from the Cornucopia." Diamond said, trying to comfort him.

We headed back to the Cornucopia; I was wondering if all of the animals would do that? If they did, it would just be our alliance before too long.

* * *

_**I am SO sorry if I killed off your favorite tribute. I had the bloodbaths in mind since the beginning I know that a lot of you loved Emerson and Hayley so I'm truly sorry for your loss but it's the Hunger Games, if they didn't die in the bloodbath they would have died later anyways.**_

_**Tribute List;**_

_**D1: Diamond Jewelheart-**_

_**D1: Royce Platinum-**_

_**D2: Arden O'Harrah-**_

_**D2: Emmett Feece-**_

_**D3: Emma Steele-**_

_**D3: Sam Steele-**_

_**D4: Noel Tarantino-**_

_**D4: Barr Al'Thor-**_

_**D5: Aira Vent-**_

_**D5: Kellan Watson- Killed by Arden in the bloodbath**_

_**D6: Becca Saenz- Exploded by landmines before the Games started**_

_**D6: Zebulon Moss- Kill by Lorcan in the bloodbath**_

_**D7: Noelani Beauregard-**_

_**D7: Hale Gregorian-**_

_**D8: Maddie Harbor- Killed by Emmett in the bloodbath**_

_**D8: Emerson Whitley- Killed by Lorcan in the bloodbath**_

_**D9: Scarlett Halvorson-**_

_**D9: Nikolai Lusanius- Killed by Barr in the bloodbath**_

_**D10: Pippa Woode-**_

_**D10: Lorcan Carrington-**_

_**D11: Fawn Sahar-**_

_**D11: Devin Josephs- Killed by Barr in the bloodbath**_

_**D12: Hayley Geary- Killed by Diamond in the bloodbath**_

_**D12: Ballard Eraza-**_

_**I created a new poll for this, newly updated without the dead tributes so please vote! Don't forget to review too and please tell me what you thought about the bloodbath and the bloodbath tributes.**_

_**Thank you so much for your lovely support!**_


	25. Day 2 Breakaway

_**Ladies and Gentlemen, wlelcome to the second day in the arena of the 150th Annual Hunger Games!**_

* * *

**Breakaway**

**Day 2**

* * *

**D7: Noelani Beauregard**

The sun was just rising when I woke Hale up.

"Rise and shine, it's another day in hell." I said in a sing-song tone. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"What are we going to do today, Lani?" Hale asked.

I shrugged, "We need to find drinkable water and find something to eat."

We headed out; we each managed to get an axe from the Cornucopia and a small backpack. I hefted my axe and got a more comfortable grip on it. I crept through the forest; we both agreed that the woods were the best place for us to be hiding.

I could hear the water that I had seen from the starting platforms. I darted up a tree and looked around.

"Hale," I called down softly, "There's water not that far away."

I dropped to the ground again and led Hale towards the water.

When we got there we were amazed, there was so much water around us.

"What's the catch?" Hale demanded as I bent down to drink some water.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, he was questioning _water_. "It's just water."

"I mean that there is too much, it must be salt water or there is some huge mutt waiting to eat you." Hale explained, I groaned.

"Well how do you suggest we get water then?" I demanded.

"If it's salt water then we can't drink it anyways but we can search for any signs of weird mutts." He answered. I looked out across the water.

"There can't be anything too deadly; there is land across the water." I said.

"What?" Hale asked. I pointed across the water to the hazy land mass in the distance.

"Maybe we can get across somehow." I suggested, "It would help us a lot if we were farther away from the Careers."

Hale mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't swim very well." Hale said quietly.

"Neither can I," I admitted, "How can we get across then?"

"I don't know if we can. Maybe we are stuck here." Hale sighed, defeated.

"No we aren't, I'm sure we can find a way across. We could build a raft with logs." I suggested.

"That would take too long; the other tributes would hear us anyways." Hale snapped.

"God, Hale. Calm down." I said; I reached for his hand. I slid my hand into his.

Then I felt it. My skin was burning. I screamed and plunged my hand into the water. I sighed as some of the pain leached away.

"Noelani, I'm so sorry." Hale murmured as I hissed at the pain.

"It's not your fault. I should have been thinking." I whispered. I looked at my hand; it was bright red and beginning to blister already. We didn't have any medicine for burns, just some bandages.

Hale gingerly handed me the bandages, being very careful not to touch me. I pulled my hand from the water and almost screamed again. The pain was magnified out of the water and my hand looked bad. I wrapped my hand in the bandages.

What I needed above all was some burn medicine but I don't know if I even have any sponsors.

"Noelani, we need to get under the cover of the trees again. Other tributes are probably searching for us now." Hale said softly, he grabbed both of the small backpacks and his axe. I took my axe in my right hand; thankfully I didn't burn my right hand instead.

* * *

**D3: Emma Steele**

I had a cut on my arm from the District 11 girl, Fawn. We just passed her and Ballard in the woods near the base of the huge mountain. There was a bit of a fight but Sam then talked them into leaving us alone and forgetting about what had happened.

"Sammy, how long do you think we will be able to survive on the mountain?" I asked my little brother.

"Probably the whole thing. If we find a good shelter and some snow to melt for water." Sam replied.

Then I heard a noise in the trees to our right. Barr, Arden and Diamond burst through the trees.

"Well, what do we have here?" Arden sneered. Barr grabbed Sam and held his hands behind his back.

"Let him go you freak!" I shouted.

"Arden, could you hold Crazy girl, here?" Barr said, motioning to me. Arden grabbed my wrist and twirled me around so my arm was twisted uncomfortably behind me.

"Guys, can't we all be friends here? There is no need for violence, you can just move on and forget about us." Sam said, he sounded convincing but his fear was showing through his voice.

Barr laughed, "We have something special for you, geek."

"I know how much you love your mommy and daddy." Said Diamond, then she started to morph. I screamed as Diamond changed into our father.

"Sam, I love you so much. I hope you make it home to us." Said Diamond as our father.

"DADDY!" Screamed Sam.

"Oh, Sammy, how would you like to see your mother?" Asked Diamond as our father, then she morphed again. My mother was standing in front of me.

"Sammy, I believe in you. I know that you and your sister are capable of winning." My mother's voice, whispered. I knew it wasn't my mother but I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes.

Sam was thrashing around in Barr's grip, screaming wordlessly.

"Come on Sam, let's play." Invited Sam's best friend Cyrus. Then Cyrus pulled out a knife. I screamed as Cyrus pushed the knife up against the skin on my brother's arm. Blood trickled down Sam's arm as Cyrus slid the knife up Sam's arm.

Cyrus stepped back; he began to morph. Levi was in his place.

"Sam, are you scared? Close your eyes and count to three. Imagine you are at home." Levi said softly. Sam obeyed, he counted to three. His eyes were closed and tears were flowing down his cheeks.

"Open your eyes Sammy." I heard my own voice. I was standing there, holding a knife with Sam's blood on it. It was me but it wasn't me.

"Emma?" Whispered Sam.

"It's me Sam. I love you so much, you were so strong. I'm so proud of you." Emma whispered. Then she walked up to Sam and sliced his throat.

I screamed, Arden let go of me and I ran to where my brother laid in a pool of his own blood.

I looked up again and the Careers were gone.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!" I screamed towards the sky. I felt different, stronger, like I could do anything. I was going to kill Diamond Jewelheart.

* * *

**D12: Ballard Eraza**

I missed Devin; he was a good friend even though I didn't know him for very long.

I heard a canon boom. Fawn jumped a little, she was paranoid ever since the bloodbath yesterday.

"I wonder who that was." Muttered Fawn.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!" Came a shout. It sounded like a girl but she didn't sound like anyone I had heard before.

"I assume they had an ally. We will find out tonight anyways." I said to Fawn. We were trying to cultivate a plan. Fawn was whispering to herself and sketching things in the dirt.

"I think we should see what is across the water." Fawn suggested, "You can swim, right?"

"Sort of. I can stay afloat but I can't swim very fast." I replied. Fawn shrugged.

We turned our suits so that the heat reflecting side was in to keep us warm in the water. Fawn dove into the water.

"That's cold." She shivered. I followed her. We didn't have any supplies to carry with us. Devin was supposed to get them and find us again.

I paddled after Fawn, kicking behind me and pulling myself forward with my left arm. We swam for probably half an hour before we reached land.

All I could see was ice.

"We are on a tundra. One of the driest biomes on earth. The average rain for any tundra is 10 inches per year. There won't be many animals or plants to eat but no one else will want to be here." Fawn said.

"Should we stay here then or should we go back to the island?" I asked.

"Ballard, turn around slowly," Fawn said slowly and quietly, her voice was calm and measured, "Don't make any sudden movements and don't speak."

I followed her instructions. I slowly turned around. I was face to face with a huge face. It was as white as the snow with silver markings. Its whiskers tickled my cheeks. It opened its mouth and roared a challenge. Its mouth was ruby red and its teeth were as long as daggers.

"Who, may I ask, are you?" A deep voice rumbled. I looked around for the source of the voice.

"It's the leopard." Squeaked Fawn.

"I am Ballard Eraza and this is Fawn Sahar. We are humans, tributes in the 150th Annual Hunger Games." I replied to the leopard.

"Humans you say? Quite puny." The leopard scoffed, "I am Valiant Light, messenger of the King of the Snow Leopards, Magnificent Rule. I will show you to my lord, I suppose, if he approves of you, you may be able to live."

"I can't believe that we survived the bloodbath but we might be killed by giant talking cats." Fawn whispered to me.

I shook my head, "I'm not going down without a fight."

* * *

**D9: Scarlett Halvorson**

Lorcan and I were standing on the shore of a desert. We had swum all the way here from the island with the Cornucopia. It was almost night time and I was exhausted both physically and emotionally. Almost being killed, twice, will do that to a girl.

We had run into Emmett, Noel and Royce when we were on the island. Royce and Emmett had asked us, at sword point, if we had seen any other tributes. Mainly the girl from District 5 and Lorcan's District partner.

We had said no. Noel then collapsed to the ground. While Royce and Emmett were occupied with the fortune teller, Lorcan and I had run away. We hadn't stopped running until we were swimming through the salt water, towards land.

Lorcan was farther ahead of me and I was falling even farther behind. Then something grabbed my leg and pulled me under the water. I had thrashed around, kicking, until my foot connected with something and I was released.

"I wonder what the Careers wanted with Pippa and her ally?" Lorcan wondered out loud.

"Well, Pippa has the best enhancement out of all of us; maybe they wanted to use her for creating supplies or something?" I suggested.

"Or maybe they want to kill her and her friend." Lorcan muttered bitterly.

The sky got darker and darker. Lorcan wordlessly handed me half a bun and a big hunk of cheese.

"I can't eat all this cheese, we should save it." I protested.

"It will go bad anyways." He replied gruffly.

I dutifully ate the bread and cheese, then I took the bottle of water and sipped a little of it.

Suddenly the anthem of Panem blared and the sky lit up with the casualties of the second day in the arena. Only one face was shown; Sam Steele, the little boy from District 3. Poor Emma, I can't imagine how she must be feeling right now.

"The Game makers are going to want to start driving us together soon." Lorcan said to me, I nodded.

"Either that or someone is currently in a life or death situation and the Game makers are going to wait until they ultimately die. Then drive us together." I suggested.

"Yeah, and cats can talk." Replied Lorcan with a grin. I smirked, it was nice to have Lorcan back.

"I'll take watch if you want." I offered. He nodded and lied down in the sand.

I sat with my throwing knives on my lap. I wasn't prepared to die yet, and I wasn't going to let Lorcan die either. Even though he had killed, he wasn't able to control it, the Capitol had done this to him.

* * *

_**Sam is dead! I can't believe I had to do that... Sam was one of my favorites, he was so sweet and funny and I loved him and his sister together but The Mysterious E wanted Sam to die in the bloodbath and have Emma lose it and I pushed it back a bit. I was honestly bawling when I wrote his entire torture/death...**_

_**Ok, so now you have to wait at least two weeks because I'm going camping and I'm not going to have time to write the next chapter until I get home. New sponsor questions are going up on my profile right now and don't forget to answer the new poll.**_

_**And review... Always review! :D**_


	26. Day 3 Love and Loss

_**Day three in the arena begins right now.**_

* * *

**Love and Loss**

**Day 3**

* * *

**D5: Aira Vent**

I was paranoid, there were so many sounds in the woods. I love nature but it so wild and unpredictable which makes it harder to survive and easier for someone to sneak up on us. I wandered around the perimeter of the ring of trees that marked the area of our tent and supplies. I almost tripped over a small green package.

"Um, Pippa, what the heck is this?" I said urgently, Pippa raced over to where I stood.

"I don't know. Be careful though, it could be a trap." She cautioned. She slowly moved towards it, nothing shot out and grabbed her, nothing exploded. It seemed safe.

I picked up the package gingerly and brought it back to the mouth of our tent where all of our supplies where. I picked up a knife and prodded the pack. It moved slightly but clearly wasn't an animate object. I slit the package open and some small objects tumbled out of the package.

There were some grapes, a few chunks of cheese and six medium sizes buns.

"I don't trust it." Pippa stated simply. I couldn't help but agree.

"Let's head back to the water and dump it in there, we don't want anyone getting poisoned." I said, Pippa nodded. We quickly packed up our supplies and walked back towards the water.

I heard a rustling in the trees off to my left and turned to the source of the sound. Pippa followed my example.

Slowly a tall, thin girl emerged from the underbrush. Her hair was the color of mahogany with vines laced through it, her eyes were the same green as the leaves of the trees around us, her skin was pale with a slightly green tint to it, her face was angular and cold and her ears were slightly pointed. She was wearing a light green dress and her feet were bare.

"Uh, hi," Pippa said softly. The girl hissed at her and bared her teeth. I drew away from her quickly.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"I am Mahogany, the spirit and protector of the mahogany trees. Who are you?" The girl replied haughtily.

"I am Aira and this is Pippa." I said, pointing to myself first, than to Pippa with shaking hands.

"I can sense the nature in your veins." Mahogany said to me, then she turned to Pippa, "However, you feel wrong, unnatural, as a spirit of nature I must deal with this appropriately."

Mahogany drew some pieces of wood from her sleeves, they were sharpened to a point and looked like knives. Then it dawned on me what she deemed was appropriate.

Pippa stifled a scream as she ducked under the pieces of wood thrown at her. Mahogany drew a longer piece of wood, shaped faintly like a sword. Pippa grabbed her whip from her pack and turned to face Mahogany.

Pippa seemed like she was pretty well off in the beginning, then things started going downhill. Mahogany sliced into Pippa's left shoulder with her sword, Pippa screamed in pain and fell to the ground. I knew that I would have to step in to save my ally.

The second I reached Mahogany with my weapon drawn, she turned around then dissolved into green mist. Her laughter floated away towards a giant mahogany tree in the distance.

Pippa looked bad, her shoulder was bleeding and she looked pale. I wasn't a healer, she was, so I could only attempt to follow her instructions to help her.

* * *

**D1: Royce Platinum**

Emmett and I had been hunting for tributes overnight. It was decided that we should be the ones to go because Emmett has amazing vision, even at night, and I can go invisible and I have a dog mutt, which I named Orion.

"Well that was a total waste of time and energy." Grumbled Emmett.

"No, not entirely, we now know more about the island." I muttered.

We walked in silence for a while; we were almost back to our camp when Emmett stopped.

"What?" I asked, turning back to him.

"It just feels so unreal. I've been training for this my whole life but nothing is going how I'd planned it to go." Emmett replied.

"Royce! Emmett!" Came a scream from the direction of our allies. I raised my spear and Emmett selected a long knife from his plethora of options.

We charged into the clearing where our allies were. There was a huge _thing_ there. It was a huge man, but it had wolf-like features too. It stood on its hind legs, it looked intelligent. It looked like a very bent over, very tall man, covered in fur.

"Thank god you guys were in earshot." Diamond gasped, she was slightly off to my left, holding a knife, her bow was slung across her back but Aira had all of the arrows and it was useless.

"Glad to be of service." Saluted Emmett, then he charged at the wolf-man thing. Noel was off to the side, she was ok with a spear but not really. The only good thing was that she could look into the future and see when the animal was going to strike at her then dodge it easily.

"Oi, down here you big oaf!" Arden shouted, cockily swinging her sword. The wolf-man slashed at her and she fell to the ground. Her leg was bleeding badly and she had cuts on her face as well.

I watched in horror as the wolf-man whirled suddenly and caught Noel by surprise. Her tiny frame flew through the air and landed hard on the ground. She had deep cuts on her chest. Her blood was pooling around her.

I rushed to Noel's side and started trying to staunch the flow of blood. Barr yelled with rage and charged at the wolf-man. He swung his mace around his head. The mace connected with the mutt's skull and the creature fell down. It was quickly assailed by Emmett's knife, Diamond's knife and my own dog mutt.

The animal disintegrated, we knew it was dead. Emmett ran to Arden's side.

"Are you ok?" He demanded.

"Just peachy." She replied sarcastically. Emmett grinned.

"Your sarcasm isn't broken at least." He said to her.

Barr started bandaging Arden's cuts. She hissed in pain. If this wasn't a time for a sponsor gift, then I didn't know what was.

I grabbed some of the bandages and started wrapping them around Noel's torso, the bleeding had stopped mostly but she had lost a lot of blood and she needed better healing than I could provide.

* * *

**Fawn Sahar's POV**

We were still trekking across the tundra to get to the hall of the Leopards. We had been forced to stop multiple times today. The first time because Ballard and I were so cold we both almost fell asleep, which is a preliminary sign of hypothermia. The second time because we were hungry and stiff. The third time because Valiant Light was hungry, that was a long stop because he decided that he had an unexplainable hunger for human flesh.

The seal of Panem flashed in the sky and we demanded that we should stop. The anthem of Panem played and no faces were shown.

"This means that the Gamemakers are going to be bent on killing off some tributes tomorrow." I whispered to Ballard.

"We should reach the Hall of the Leopards by the end of this passing of the sun." Valiant Light announced. Ballard shot me a confused look.

"I think he means by the end of the day." I mouthed.

"You will stay there until the sun reappears in the west, then you will be admitted into the presence of his most Royal Majesty, Magnificent Rule." Continued the giant wild cat.

"So we are going to be meeting your king tomorrow." Ballard said, it wasn't a question, "Great."

"Well that's one way the Gamemakers can keep interest up in the Districts." I muttered as we stood up again and began walking once again.

* * *

**Araceli Goldbloom; Capitol Citizen**

My parents were off doing whatever and I was at home watching the Hunger Games.

Yesterday when the little boy from District 3 died, I cried so hard. Now with two of the girls in the large alliance being injured, Fawn and Ballard being led off to their death by a group of huge cats, the girl from 3 losing her mind, Pippa and Aira fighting off demon nature spirits and Lorcan and Scarlett burning in a desert, I can't stand watching what is currently happening between the star-crossed lovers of these games.

Hale Gregorian was creeping away from Noelani Beauregard. "I'm sorry." He whispered before he disappeared into the undergrowth. Hale walked to the other side of the island.

On the screen in my home the Gamemakers were kind enough to provide us with a map of the arena with glowing lights representing each tribute.

The cameras flashed back to Noelani just as she shuttered and woke up. It was almost dawn in the arena.

"Hale?" She whispered, her eyes filled with tears as she realized he wasn't there. "Hale?" She shouted, a flock of jabber jays fluttered from their resting place in the trees.

"Hale? Hale? Hale?" They chorused; the other jabber jays took up the cry.

The image flickered to Hale again. The first strains of the jabber jays reached him and his eyes clouded with tears.

Next was a shot of the big alliance, Barr Al'Thor was awake, on guard. He smirked when he heard the jabber jays.

"Fresh meat." He growled, smirking up at the camera nearest him. It was like his black eyes were staring right at me, sitting in the viewing room of my parent's mansion.

* * *

_**I'm BACK! Did you miss me?**_

_**I'm not exactly happy with this chapter but I tried changing it too much and so I just gave up in the end and I've decided to upload it today because today is my birthday!**_

_**So far I think I'm going to try to update every week at the latest but my chapters might get shorter as I run out of POVs.**_

_**Some questions for you to answer in your reviews:**_

_**1) How long do you think the Careers will last?**_

_**2) Do you think that Emma is really going to kill Diamond?**_

_**3) How do you think Fawn and Ballard are going to handle the leopards?**_

_**I'm going to update the questions on Friday, I would change them today but I'm trying to be consistant even though I missed 2 weeks.**_

_**Ok, I am sooooo close to 200 reviews, SO I'm doing a little contest thing. The 200th reviewer gets to decide a plot point for this story. This only counts signed reviews so if the 200th reviewer is anonymous then the next signed reviewer gets the honor. Sorry guests but I need to be able to PM you if you win and ask you questions about your idea and provide details. I love all my reviewers equally but it makes it difficult to corral anon reviewers and their reviews. :D**_

_**Thank you so much to everyone who has ever reviewed this story. I love you all so much!**_


	27. Day 4 Thirst for Blood

_**The Capitol thirsts for blood as the tributes of the 150th Hunger Games enter their fourth day in the arena.**_

* * *

**Thirst for Blood**

**Day 4**

* * *

**D3: Emma Steele**

Day four started off normally; I had a breakfast of nuts and berries and plotted the death of Diamond Jewelheart.

I was going to kill her if it was the last thing I did. I thirsted for her blood and I ached to hear her screams of pain.

I grabbed my small back pack and brushed myself off, and then I started climbing down the mountain. If I could make it up to where I was perched last night then I could make it back down.

I was almost at the base of the mountain when I heard a loud boom. A canon. Then another one, and another, and another.

Four more tributes dead.

Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. The booming was getting louder.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM! I heard a gruff huffing from behind me. I whirled around, towering over me was a rock formation. It had a head, torso, arms and legs. It opened its mouth and the sound that reverberated from its throat was like an avalanche.

"Come on then!" I shouted, brandishing my knife like I would a sword. It swung its gigantic arm at me and I barely rolled away from its path of destruction. I stabbed at it and my blade clanged off it ineffectively.

"Damn it." I growled, then I turned and ran for the woods. I could hear it following me. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. So no more tributes had died, and I had gotten my hopes up too!

I saw a flash of strawberry hair in the trees and I lunged toward it. I have you now Diamond!

Nothing was there, I would find her though. I would find her and kill her like she killed Sam.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. Right, bigger problems right now. I continued running but now I wasn't just running from a huge chunk of rock, I was running to find the girl who ended the life of my little brother.

"I know you're here somewhere Diamond, I just have to find you." I sang softly. I would find her and if she kills me first, well, she won't. I smirked at the thought of the beautiful, vain Diamond Jewelheart crying out for mercy.

* * *

**D2: Arden O'Harrah**

My leg had been aching constantly since midnight last night and I didn't get much sleep. Diamond woke everyone up at around 8 and we started planning for the day ahead.

"We should hunt for tributes, I have a feeling there are more people on the island than we originally thought." Barr commanded, I groaned but started to pick up my knives and tucked them into my belt, one tucked in each sleeve, hilts poking out of my boots.

"Arden, you shouldn't be coming with us. You need to heal." Emmett said, grabbing my arms before I could take another knife.

"No way. I'm coming." I hissed, we had trained together back in District 2 and I knew I was better than him.

"No you are not." He said firmly, then he turned to Barr, "Barr, Arden and Noel should stay with our supplies, if they come they will just hinder us."

"Good idea, Arden, Noel, you stay here and make sure no pathetic tributes manage to get any of our food or weapons." Barr announced.

I said a few choice swear words to Emmett, he just grinned. "Arden, you are only 15 and you haven't had as much training as Barr, Royce and I. Just stay here and get better."

"So!" I exclaimed, "Diamond's only 15 as well! How come she gets to go." I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"She didn't get beaten by a werewolf." Emmett smirked and jogged off. I watched as the others ran off into the forest.

"Aagghhh!" I shouted, throwing myself down onto the ground.

Time seemed to tick by like quicksand in the great hourglass of life. I was actually resorting to watching the shapes in clouds when I almost got knocked in the head with a silver tin attached to a silver parachute.

I opened the sponsor gift hastily and almost screamed with joy at its contents.

_Use wisely. –Ryleigh_

I twisted the top off the small jar and dipped my fingers into the thick salve. I pressed the tip of my index finger to one of the shallower cuts on my face. I slid it along the length of the cut and I felt slightly better so I quickly got to work with my cuts.

When I unwrapped the gash on my leg I inhaled sharply at the stinging pain. I smothered it with the salve and sighed with relief, the little label on the outside of the jar said that it prevents infection and speeds healing.

I wrapped a fresh bandage around the wound and collapsed on my back. The pain was slowly fading and maybe I could finally get some proper sleep.

"Hey, Noel," I called, then I remembered that Noel probably needs some of the salve more than I did. Noel turned her head to face me. "I got a sponsor gift, healing salve for cuts, you can use some if you want. I'm going to take a nap now though so stay awake."

Noel nodded and I closed my eyes. Sleep, at last.

* * *

**D7: Hale Gregorian**

I watched through the trees as the Careers took their weapons and left to hunt for Noelani. I didn't want any of this to be happening but I should take advantage of it while it happens.

They leave the two injured Careers to guard their supplies but I have a plan already formed in my head.

Pretty soon my plan came to action. Arden was snoring lightly and Noel was exhaustedly staring at the sky.

I crept forward from my hiding spot to where some food was kept. I opened my pack silently and started slipping food into it. Bread, cheese, fruit, dried meats, crackers; it was heaven for my empty stomach. I started to slip away but at that very moment Noel chose to glance at the supplies.

"Arden!" She shouted, waking up her slumbering ally.

"I'm awake." Arden said, jolting up right then wincing. She saw me standing there like a deer in headlights.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here? The lame little lumberjack?" Arden chuckled. I noticed the bandage around her leg and the way she favored it when she stood up. She was unarmed but could easily pick up any weapon from a pile around here.

I gripped my axe and got ready to run. That's when I noticed a knife hurtling towards my neck. I brought up my axe just in time to deflect it. _Where had it come from?_

I kept my eyes on Arden as we circled each other, I saw her slip her hand into her pocket and she pulled out another knife.

"My allies are out right now, hunting for your pathetic girlfriend, she'll never survive." Arden taunted, I grunted but refused to be riled up; they couldn't find her. Another knife whistled past my head as I ducked under it.

I rolled under another knife that went zipping past me. I was standing right next to Noel. I grabbed her upper arm and pulled her up. She screamed and thrashed around.

"I'll do it, you know. I'll kill her." I hissed at Arden. Noel was still screaming as my hands burned her skin. Arden remained emotionless and threw another knife at me. I gripped Noel tighter as she screamed and threatened to collapse. As another knife whistled by me I grabbed Noel's throat. Her screams came out gargled but Arden continued throwing knives at me.

Arden faltered as Noel passed out but no canon boomed. I kept my hand on Noels neck, using the District 4 girl as a shield. Arden pulled out a longer knife and raced at me, slicing at my fingers.

I shouted in pain as I stared at my left hand which now had only a full thumb. Blood gushed from it as Arden came by with a second pass. She cut straight across my chest, the cut was too deep and I knew I only had moments left.

I fumbled for my axe and threw it towards Arden, it missed by a full meter. Arden chuckled as I gasped, my breath was coming faster now, my heart beat racing. Adrenaline pumped through me as I grabbed a small knife from the ground near me and plunged it into Noel's chest. The younger girl shuttered as the knife entered her body but sighed. She was free of the pain of burning.

I heard a canon boom as the world went fuzzy. I saw something I hadn't anticipated, my mother holding her arms open.

With my last breath I whispered my one regret, _Noelani._

* * *

**D4: Barr Al'Thor**

We heard a canon boom, followed by another one.

"Arden and Noel." Cried Diamond.

"I'm sure they're fine." Royce assured her. We were getting nowhere. We hadn't found any tributes, there had already been two deaths today and it was only, maybe 11 o'clock in the morning.

"No, she's right, let's head back and check on them," I held up my finger to hold off Royce's protests, "Just in case."

We crashed through the trees, back to our camp to find only Arden, red-eyed and hugging her knees to her chest.

"What happened? Where's Noel?" I demanded in a rush.

"She's— she— the boy from 7 was stealing food and I tried to kill him but he got Noel, then I got him. They're both gone." Arden looked shaken up at the death of our ally.

"She was only 14." I whispered.

"Wow Arden, I didn't know you were weak enough to cry over deaths in the Hunger Games." Diamond mocked. Arden stood up, fists clenched.

"I won't cry over your death." Arden growled and lunged at Diamond, knife drawn. Diamond had her sword out almost instantly.

"Arden! Diamond! Stop!" I shouted, "I will not tolerate fighting within my alliance."

"Your alliance?" Emmett scoffed, Royce crossed his arms and glowered at me.

"Yes, I am the leader of this alliance so it's my alliance." I replied.

"Seriously?" Royce asked.

Arden, who was still battling with Diamond, called over, "Well, maybe you shouldn't have an alliance to boss around."

Arden disarmed Diamond, grabbed a back pack full of food, a jar I hadn't noticed before and her pile of weapons. She turned her back to us and walked away, head held high.

"If you leave right now, you just become another pathetic tribute for the Careers to wipe out." I shouted after her. She flipped me off without turning around.

"The Careers?" Emmett asked, "Arden is right, this alliance is over." He grabbed two packs and his weapons, Royce followed him with two more back packs and all of his weapons and they walked together out of the clearing where Diamond and I stood.

"Well, are you going to leave me too?" I asked Diamond. She didn't respond, she just picked up her pile of weapons and a back pack. She disappeared into the woods.

I was left with my pile of weapons and two bags. I didn't care that the Careers had crashed and burned, it was going to happen sooner or later. Now I could just add them to the list of pathetic tributes I have to kill before I can escape the arena and go back to my family with glory and honor.

* * *

**D10: Lorcan Carrington**

The heat was killing me; I could feel my lungs blistering from the heat of the air I was breathing in. My head ached from the lack of water and I was starving. Scarlett wasn't doing any better.

"We need to find water." Scarlett whispered.

"I know, but we're in a desert, it's not likely we'll find any." I replied.

We walked, then crawled for half an hour before I noticed something shimmering in the distance.

"Let's head over there." I said, pointing towards the glistening object, not wanting to get Scarlett's hopes up.

"Ok." She sighed.

The closer we got, the more it seemed like a mirage. It looked like a huge pool of water, glistening and pure, surrounded by palm trees like those I've seen in pictures.

"Do you see the pool of water too?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes, let's hurry." I said, we upped our pace but it was painful.

We finally reached the edge of the water, I stuck my hands in it and slurped some water. My headache subsided.

When I had drunk enough I filled up the small heat proof canteen we had obtained and Scarlett filled up the two water bottles. Then I collapsed into the shade created by one of the trees.

I fell asleep almost instantly; my body was finally content enough to allow me to sleep.

When I woke up it was to the sound of crazy laughter, it floated around us, getting louder and louder. I drew a knife from the back pack we had gotten from the Cornucopia. Scarlett was standing already, searching for the source of the laughter.

Over the ridge of a sand dune appeared a huge, furry, sand coloured, creature with darker brown spots. It had the face of a dog with round ears like a bear.

"What the hell is that?" Scarlett demanded pointing to another one that was just coming over another sand dune. I looked around us, the creatures were everywhere.

"I don't know, some kind of desert animal I guess, probably a carnivore and definitely hungry." I stated, I was no genius but the odds were looking grim.

The laughter was coming from the animals; they were calling to each other with haunting laughter. They circled the outline of trees.

"Why don't they just attack?" Scarlett asked.

"I don't know." I replied, but her question was answered. One of the creatures leapt towards me. It didn't make its goal. It was cut off by a spark of light and a booming sound, and then it disappeared.

"They can't come in here." I breathed, "We are safe from them as long as we stay here."

"Knowing the Hunger Games the protection will disappear when it's down to ten tributes." Scarlett murmured.

* * *

**D11: Ballard Eraza**

We were standing in a huge cavern of ice, surrounded by giant snow leopards. The King of the Leopards, Majestic Rule, was deliberating over our life with his advisors.

Fawn had done all of the talking that day, she had answered all of their questions about humans, Panem, the Hunger Games and various other things. She had been amazing but we couldn't control their verdict now.

Fawn grasped my hand tightly. I looked at her and smiled reassuringly.

I was freaking out internally, what if they decide that we should die? We have no weapons. No real experience. They have razor sharp teeth, claws like swords and are very smart. Plus they are mutts of the Capitol, if the Gamemakers want us to die, we are about to die.

Magnificent Rule towered above us, once again.

"I have reached a verdict. The girl, Fawn, shall be allowed to live, we will accompany her wherever she chooses." My heart stopped, what about me, was I about to die?

"My Lord, what about my ally?" Fawn asked.

"We are your allies now." The huge cat rumbled. I was frozen in shock, these were my last moments.

"Yes, but Ballard has protected me, he is a good asset and I can't do this without him." Fawn insisted.

"You insolent child, we have allowed you to live and given you our promise of an alliance and you still want this puny crippled boy?" Magnificent Rule boomed.

"I will always want him." Fawn replied, her eyes glistened with tears, "Even if I die here, I want to know that I did everything possible to let him know that."

I was stunned, did she just say that she likes me? I never would have thought that love was really possible in the arena. Maybe it's just an act to butter up the Leopards and sponsors.

"Just kill him, please." Command the Leopard King. A leopard bounded forwards and grabbed my shoulder with his teeth. I yelped as its teeth punctured my skin, my blood ran down my arm and dripped into the snow, painting the clean white of it, crimson red.

Another snow leopard grabbed my leg and bit down. I shouted in pain.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Fawn yelled.

"I'm sorry, my dear, it is for the best." Magnificent Rule rumbled. Fawn ran forward, she punched the leopard that was biting my shoulder, on the nose. I fell onto the compacted snow, my life was draining away.

"Ballard, I really meant it. I do want you." Fawn cried, "Please don't die."

"It's my time Fawn, now you're free to win." I whispered.

"Please, please," Fawn begged, tears streaming down her face.

"I love you Fawn." I whispered.

"I love you too." She sobbed, she bent over me and pressed her lips down on mine. I smiled as she kissed me. When she pulled away I knew she was devastated.

"Fawn, be smart, stay with the leopards, kill the Careers, win for me. Please." And with that I drifted off. My vision was white and fuzzy. I sighed as death overcame me. The pain disappeared and I was happy.

* * *

**D7: Noelani Beauregard**

I heard a third canon go off. I was perched high in a tree where hopefully no one would be able to find me.

Every sound I had heard today had sent me into a panic. Either the Careers were about to find me or Hale had come back to me or a mutt was about to grab me.

None of the canons had been too good for my health either. I didn't know if Hale was alive anymore and I couldn't wait until they show the deaths of today so I know whether or not Hale has a chance of coming back to me.

Finally it was dark and the seal of Panem was displayed overhead. The first tribute shown was the girl from District 4, a career. Then Hale's face lit up the sky. I almost fell from my tree. I let out a wail, Hale was dead, I had no one to help me anymore. Hale was dead, the one boy who loved me. Hale was dead, but I wasn't. Hale was dead, but I would win.

* * *

**District 4: Izzy Rivers**

I was at school when I got called down to the main office.

"Mr. Rivers, we have some, unfortunate, news." The Headmaster told me, "Your best friend, Noel, has just died in the arena."

My vision was clouded with tears. I stood up and ran to Noel's house.

"Julius!" I shouted when I saw Noel's stepfather, "Have you heard?"

He just looked at me with vacant eyes. I collapsed onto the small couch and cried. The television was on, they were playing a recap of the deaths in the arena for today.

I watched in horror as Noel was dragged into a fight between the District 2 girl and the District 7 boy. She screamed and thrashed around in his grip, that's when I remembered.

_The District 7 boy's enhancement was the ability to burn anyone he touches._

I cried as the light faded from Noel's eyes. My best friend was gone, forever.

* * *

**District 7: Isla and Iris Gregorian**

Sawyer was watching the small television in our living room. Our brother's best friend was crying.

"What's wrong?" We asked at the same time, walking over to Sawyer and sitting on the couch on either side of him.

"It's Hale." Sawyer whispered. We looked at each other.

"What about him?" We asked in unison.

"The girl from District 2, Arden, killed him. He killed the girl from District 4 before he died. I'm sorry girls but your brother isn't coming home." Tears slowly coursed down our cheeks. Sawyer reached his arms around us and hugged us.

Hale, our brave, kind brother was dead. That couldn't even be possible. He promised he would be coming back.

* * *

**District 12: Titan Eraza**

I had known that this day would come, the day that my brother would die in the Hunger Games but it seemed like a horrible nightmare.

I walked through the Hob, ignoring the pity that the other citizens are throwing at me. I don't need the pity, the pity won't bring him back.

I finally made it home to my mother.

"Oh Titan. I can't believe it." My mother sobbed, I wrapped my arms around her prone body. I hadn't seen what had happened yet. People had been talking about it in the Hob and everywhere I had walked back from the mine.

"How did it happen?" I said, speaking for the first time since I had found out.

"Here, just watch it." She cried, I turned to the small screen that we were required to own.

I watched as the leopards bit my twin brother. I cried as Fawn tried to save him. When my brother took his final breath I was a mess.

"At least he'd loved before he died." I whispered and my mother cried even harder.

* * *

_**I just killed three, perfectly good tributes! I'm a monster!**_

_**I have decided that I am going to start doing a little thing at the end of each chapter when a tribute dies.**_

**Noel Tarantino- District 4:** Oh Noel, I loved you so much, you were the rock that kept the whole Career alliance together. You were the youngest Career and the youngest tribute left in the meant so much to everyone but your creator abandoned you.

**Hale Gregorian- District 7: **Stupid decision. Noelani is devistated, Noel is dead. And even Arden is shaken up over your death. You were strong, you could have made it farther. You could have won if it hadn't been for your enhancement. _The star-crossed lovers have become shooting stars._

**Ballard Eraza- District 12: **I am sorry. I really am. But Fawn was the only chance anyone had at an alliance with the snow leopards and you would have broken it. Fawn really did love you and I think that it is tragic the way that you died. You were a dispendable tribute and your creator abandoned you as well.

_**Lord Darkwing was the winner of the 200th reviewer contest. They had the idea to have Hale steal from the Careers. I butchered the original idea but I hope you liked it anyways.**_

_**So, here are some questions to answer in your reviews!**_

_**1) What did you think of Hale, Noel and Ballard's deaths?**_

_**2) How well off, do you think, are the tributes now that the Careers disbanded?**_

_**There are new sponsor questions on my profile now and don't forget about the poll!**_

_**By the way, I would suggest you all read Chaos in Her Wake's Hunger Games story; The 17th: Rubber Rooms and Deadlines. Maybe one of next week's sponsor questions will include something about her story *hint hint***_

_**Review please! (If you go back and review all of the chapters I will love every single one of you! Plus there might be an incentive :P)**_


	28. Day 5 A Hopeless Place

_**The fifth day begins in the arena of the 150th Hunger Games.**_

* * *

**A Hopeless Place**

**Day 5**

* * *

**D10: Pippa Woode**

My shoulder was getting better, thankfully. I had summoned up a tiny amount of herbal medicine that I remembered from home. I was weak enough from blood loss that I passed out after that, though.

"Well, what should we do today?" Aira asked.

"I don't know. Wait around until someone finds us then fight to the death?" I suggested morosely.

"That's horrible, Pippa! Cheer up." Aira said.

"Why? We are in the Hunger Games, we are probably being hunted down by vicious, bloodthirsty tributes and we are running out of food." I said.

"So, you can just make us some more." Aira replied.

"It doesn't work like that! I can't just make everything we need! I'm not a freaking magician! I'm a human being! I have feelings and I don't like being used!" I shouted.

"Shhhh. Someone will hear you." Aira freaked out.

"Let them hear." I shouted again. The ground around me began shaking, cracks formed as I fell to my knees.

"Shut up." Aira hissed. I stared at her in awe.

"How—?" I gasped. Then I heard a sound, quiet footsteps, "Aira, grab your bow and arrows and the packs. Shove the packs into the tree as high as you can. Then come right back down here."

I uncoiled my whip from around my wrist and grabbed a long coil of rope. I quickly fashioned it into a lasso.

Aira dropped down next to me. I looked up and couldn't see where she had hidden the supplies so they were probably pretty well hidden.

Then a huge dog burst through the ring of trees. It had three head and I knew we were in trouble.

"The Careers." I whispered to Aira, she nodded grimly and gripped her long knife tighter, her bow slung across her back.

Emmett Feece and Royce Platinum leapt after the three headed dog.

"Well, well, well, we finally found these two." Emmett smirked. I knew that we didn't stand much of a chance against the trained Careers but I would sure as hell try.

"Where is the rest of your _trained _allies?" I asked with contempt. Emmett faltered but quickly covered it up.

"They're coming." Royce replied smoothly.

"Liar!" Hissed Aira and she leapt at Royce, knife extended. He knocked her knife aside with his spear but she just kept going. She swiftly picked her knife up again and glowered at Royce.

I turned to Emmett, my whip lashing out faster than he could process and slashed his face. He drew a knife from his belt and attacked. My whip flicked out and hit his hand, he dropped the knife, it stuck in the ground. I switched my rope to my right hand and quickly started spinning it around my head. I threw the rope with a flick of my wrist and it tightened around his arms clamping them to his sides. I smirked and quickly bound his hands and feet.

Aira was angry and the weather was responding to that. Thunder was booming and lightning was flashing. Plants grew around Royce's feet, tripping him. The earth was cracking around Aira's feet.

"Aira!" I shouted as Royce launched his spear at her. She rolled under it but the three headed dog leapt on her, pinning her to the ground.

"Let her go!" I shouted at Royce. He smiled, it was a smirk.

"Orion, heel." He commanded, his dog whined but went to stand next to Royce. Royce extended his hand to Aira and helped her up.

I ran to Aira, "Are you ok?" I asked her, I glared at Royce.

"Yeah, I guess." She said softly.

"You two are good fighters." Emmett commented from his place, tied to a tree.

"Yeah, I beat you, get over it." I snapped.

"I mean that we should form an alliance." Emmett offered, I looked at Aira.

I looked at Aira, we came to a silent agreement. Aira pulled her bow off her back and I picked up a knife. Aira notched an arrow and aimed it at Royce.

"I don't want to kill you but I will if I have to. Get out of the forest, find somewhere else to hide from your ex-allies. Don't bring us into your petty mess." Aira threatened. I swiftly cut Emmett's bonds and pushed him roughly to his feet.

"Well if you can't join them. Beat them." Emmett smirked and threw his knife at me. I swore.

"Aira, shoot!" I yelled as I ducked under another knife. Aira released her first arrow. It soared straight through the air, cutting an arc towards Royce. With a solid thud, the arrow pierced Orion, Royce's dog mutt.

The dog had jumped in front of the arrow to protect Royce. Royce let out a strangled cry and fell to the ground next to his dog. Orion was bleeding from where the arrow punctured his lung.

"It's ok buddy, he's heading to a better place." Emmett urged.

"You don't understand. I'm tied to him. If he dies, I die." Royce said, crumbling to the ground as a canon went off.

"This isn't over." Emmett warned as he turned around and sprinted away from us.

"I killed him." Aira mumbled.

"No, you killed his dog." I said, hugging her.

"It would have killed him instead but his dog jumped in front of it." Aira replied. I noticed that tears were forming in her green eyes.

* * *

**D1: Diamond Jewelheart**

I couldn't swim very well so I was stuck on this island. Hopefully all of the other Careers got off the island.

I trekked through the forest. I had never been very good with survival skills like trap setting or hunting or tracking. My only hope of survival would be to find an ally or hope that the games end soon. I know that I could definitely win if it came down to me and another tribute in the final two of a non- Quarter Quell Hunger Games.

The one thing that really scares me right now is Emma Steele from District 3. After I killed her brother she flipped out and I'm worried she's coming after me. She could literally make me lose it and I don't want to be insane when I go back home to my parents.

I heard something crashing through the trees. I quickly grabbed a low hanging tree branch and hauled myself up. I continued a little way up into the tree when I froze.

_Well speak of the devil_. Standing below me was Emma. Normally I would just launch a knife into her throat and call it a day but something compelled me to cause some trouble.

I closed my eyes and focused on Sam Steele. Everything from his hair, to his eyes to his smile.

I dropped to the ground, looking like the crazy girl's brother. She heard me land and turned around.

"Sam?" She whispered. "No, you're dead, _Diamond_." She hissed my name and I was shocked, no one had ever overcome my powers and defeated my illusions before. I slammed back into my own body.

She stabbed at me with her short sword. I turned my body just in time and took her knife in my shoulder instead of my heart.

I screamed in pain and Emma just cackled. _She's lost it. She's gone completely mad._ I thought to myself.

"I love that sound Diamond." She said as she pulled her sword out of my arm and traced a line of my blood along the sleeve of her suit. I pulled one of my knives out and threw it at her. She blocked it with her own blade. I pulled another one out and chucked it at her.

"Nice try Diamond Jewelheart." Emma laughed, her eyes were blazing with a fire I had never seen before, "But you will pay for what you did to my brother."

"I'm sorry." I whispered as she dug her sword into my arm again, pulling it down. My arm ripped open and I started feeling dizzy.

"No. You're not." She hissed as she dipped her finger into my crimson blood and traced a pattern on my stomach. I looked down at it. It was a target. I didn't have enough time to react. Her insanity must have improved her strength and speed because when she plunged her blade into my stomach I didn't even blink.

"Bulls-eye." She whispered. I heard the soft booming of a canon as I drifted off. White lines and soft edges awaited me on the other side. The dead tributes from this Hunger Games welcomed me with open arms and I noticed Royce was there, along with Sam Steele and Noel.

* * *

**Coralie Jaescope**

"Well. It has been a horrible day for District 1. First Royce Platinum then Diamond Jewelheart. It's been an interesting twenty-four hours since the Careers broke up and now to top it off two of the now _ex_-Careers are dead." I said, smiling at my co-anchor.

"That's right Coralie, but on a happier note we are down to only ten tributes left in the arena. We are so close to the finally eight which would mark a third of the tributes dead." Angel Season, replied.

"Well, along with the top eight coming into view we have some unfortunate news for the tributes. The protective circle has disappeared around the oasis where Scarlett Halvorson and Lorcan Carrington are currently staying. The ice cave full of food in the tundra is slowly freezing over. Plus the mini-Cornucopia in the forest is being pulled under by the ground." I announced.

* * *

**D7: Noelani Beauregard**

I was debating how I could get across the water to the other sections of the arena. Since I can't swim well enough to swim across, I need to find a different way.

I heard a clanking sound from just behind me and I whirled around. Sitting directly behind me was a large silver container, attached to it was a silver parachute. _A sponsor gift!_

I opened the container and pulled out a padded vest. A small piece of paper fluttered to the ground.

_A floatation device, to help you swim.— Jayde_

"Thank you." I whispered in awe. I didn't think I would ever have enough sponsors to afford such an expensive item.

I sped through the trees to the water's edge. I slipped into the vest and secured my back pack firmly to my back.

I walked into the water. It was freezing but the cold was refreshing, it kept my mind alert. I paddled out deeper in the water; the floatation device was working fine. I started kicking my legs and I made progress towards the land mass on the other side of the water from me.

Something, instincts I guess, made me turn around when I was about halfway across the water. There was a blur of darkness against the water. Something or someone was coming.

"Oh, Noelani. The other half of the newest star-crossed lovers," Growled a voice, "Are you ready to join your little boyfriend?"

Barr Al'Thor from District 4 raised his mace. I couldn't do much of anything; if I tried to get away he would catch me and my axe was still in my back pack.

Then a huge wave separated us, I took advantage of the time I had to get my axe out of my bag. I gripped it tightly and grimaced.

Barr swim towards me quickly; his mace raised. He swung down at my head; I brought up my axe to meet his attack. I dipped under the water and came back up spluttering.

"Tough little lumberjack, aren't you?" Barr taunted. He swung again and this time when I blocked his blow my axe flew from my hand.

"No!" I cried as it landed in the water and sank.

Barr grabbed my neck and twisted me around to face him. He grinned, teeth showing, as he pushed my head under the water.

I thrashed around and tried my hardest to escape his grip, to get to the surface, anything. It was useless. My body went limp and I let a few bubbles escape my mouth, life was fading from me as Barr let go. Thanks to my floatation device I floated up to the surface. I opened my eyes when my face broke the surface. I gasped but I couldn't get in any air, my lungs were full of water.

The last thing I ever saw was the clear blue sky of the arena.

* * *

**District 1: Satin Platinum**

I raced in the door of my house followed by my best friend Poppy.

"Mother, Father, I'm home!" I shouted, the house was quiet. I bid Poppy goodbye and walked into the kitchen.

"Mother?" I said. "Father?"

"In here dear." My father called from the living room. I walked into a familiar scene. The television was on, my mother was sitting on the couch, sobbing and my father sat next to her, stony faced but with red rimmed eyes.

"What's going on?" I ask warily.

"It's your brother." My father said. I burst into tears on the spot, the déjà vu was almost physically painful as I crumbled to the floor. Royce, my brave, loving brother was dead. He had joined Chase.

* * *

**Capitol: Esmeralda Jewelheart **

My baby girl, I had trained her since birth to fight, to kill. I didn't show her much emotion but I did love her and I did very much care about her.

"Esme, I'm so sorry for your loss." Samara, another victor, said softly as she passed me. It was all I could do to hold it together until I reached my rooms and my awaiting husband.

I curled up in his arms as he rocked me back and forth.

"Shhhh, it's ok sweetheart, you can't blame yourself." Hayden whispered to me after my long winded list things I wish I had done to help my daughter win.

"I just wish that I had been more of a mother to her. I wish she knew how much I loved her. I wish there was something I could have done at prevent her from volunteering." I sobbed.

"She thought she was making you proud. Did she?" Questioned my husband.

"Of course, I just wish she could be here, hugging me, one last time." I whispered.

* * *

**District 7: Tad Beauregard**

The pain stung like a whip slashing across my body over and over again. Repeating the words, _Noelani. Is. Dead._ With every lash of pain comes the feeling of knowing. Knowing that my little sister is dead. Knowing that I will never here Noelani laugh, ever again. Knowing that I must provide for our family like she did. Knowing that Naomi feels the same.

"Tad?" Whispered a voice in the darkness of the night.

"Yeah." I whispered back, Naomi slipped through the trees and into the clearing I was sitting in.

"How do you think Noelani felt when she died?" Came the sweet voiced question.

"Well, Mimi, I think she felt sad that she wasn't going to see us again, happy to be joining Hale, angry at the boy who killed her but overall grateful, grateful because she no longer has to fight for her life." I replied, Naomi looked at me, her green eyes brimming with tears.

"Tad, will you teach me to fight?" She asked, "I don't want the same thing to happen to me."

* * *

_**Wow, I killed three more tributes today... The next day will be two, the following day will be 1, the next day; 1, the day after; 2, then it will be the final three! I have everything all planned out and not much could really change my mind unless I get a REALLY good idea.**_

_**I hope you all liked the chapter... Especially Diamond's death because pretty much every single reviewer wanted Emma to kill Diamond.**_

_**I highly suggest that you read Chaos in Her Wake's story because it will be the focus of some sponsor questions today (which I'm posting right after this).**_

_**I am part of a talented group of writers who has come together to write a Hunger Games story. It is posted on writing-noobie's profile it is called **_**The Blood Flows Again: The 77th Hunger Games._ I'm providing the District 1 tributes. Read it! Please... :)_**

_**Questions for y'all to answer in your reviews;**_

_**1) Are you surprised about the deaths in this chapter?**_

_**2) Do you want me to do a (sort of) sequel to this story (which would be an SYOT) with the Victor of this Game being a mentor and so on?**_


	29. Day 6 The Sounds of Battle

_**The sun rises in the arena for the sixth day for our tributes.**_

* * *

**The Sounds of Battle**

**Day 6**

* * *

**D9: Scarlett Halvorson**

"Uh, Scarlett." A hesitant voice said.

"What?" I asked, opening my eyes. Lorcan was leaning over me.

"The animals are back." Lorcan whispered.

"It's ok, they can't get in." I reassured him.

"Yes, they can." Came the response.

"Damn." I muttered, "Well, let's get ready for a fight."

I picked up my knives and started tucking them into my belt. Lorcan had his sword out already and had the pack slung over his shoulder.

"Let's do this." Lorcan muttered grimly, gripping the handle of his sword.

I heard the familiar laughter of the animals as they rose ominously over the top of the sand dunes. They cautiously approached the oasis. The largest animal nudged the air with his nose then grunted. Letting out another round of insane laughter the animals leapt at us.

My knives flashed through the air, fending off any of the creatures who came to close. I ducked under the body of one who leapt clear over me.

"Lorcan!" I shouted. There was no reply. _It's ok Scarlett, he probably just can't hear you over the laughter._ I thought to myself.

I dodged another round of claws thrown at me by the largest animal. I stabbed at its paw and it yelped. I swiped at it with my knife and cut into its side. Then I got an idea.

I dove into the mind of the creature and tried to find its annoyances. It took longer than normal because its mind was muddled with pain and because it is an animal and I only ever tried with humans.

At last I found it and I pulled it to the front of its mind. It looked pissed off and growled. Then I turned around and focused on another animal. I pulled the thought of fire to the front of his mind as well. It whined and took off, running away from the fight.

One by one the animals took off, either scared by the thought of fire or because their pack was leaving and they didn't want to be left behind.

That's when I noticed Lorcan, laying on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Lorcan!" I cried, rushing to his side. Lorcan groaned and opened his eyes. I quickly scanned his body and found the source of the blood, four parallel cuts just under his ribs.

I cut his shirt off and cleaned the cut with water from the oasis. I had nothing to bandage his cuts with and nothing to help ease the pain.

"I'm sorry, but that's the best I can do." I whispered to him.

"Scar, if I don't live, I just want you to know that I really do love you. I volunteered to fight in the Games because Daisy told me that you got reaped and I knew I had to protect you." Lorcan replied, his breathing was shallow.

"You idiot. You did this all for me? I would have been fine without your help. But you won't die. I forbid it." I said, crying.

* * *

**D2: Arden O'Harrah**

I trekked through the woods of the Cornucopia Island. The strange growling and snuffling sound had been following me and I was desperate to get away from it.

I found a tall, sturdy tree and grabbed the lowest branch. I climbed up the tree and perched on one of the branches, looking down at the ground beneath me. The snuffling got louder and louder as a shadow appeared on the forest floor below me.

Into my line of sight, walked a fuzzy little creature, it looked kind of like a wolf and a baby combined. I had found a werewolf cub. I dropped down to the ground near it and slowly approached it.

"It's ok." I cooed at the cub. It sniffed at me then stumbled closer to me. I hesitantly touched the top of its head. It whined and I quickly pulled my hand away. It was covered in sticky red blood.

"Oh, you're injured." I whispered, "Here, let me look at it."

I examined its head; there was a shallow cut across the top of its skull. There was a lot of blood but head wounds always bleed a lot.

I grabbed some bandages and quickly pressed down on the cubs head. It squirmed around but I managed to slow the bleeding. Then I wrapped the bandage around its head, preventing infection.

I don't know what made me do it. It's just an animal. I wouldn't even do this for a human in the arena but something was compelling me to help this baby and I learned from a young age to follow my instincts.

"Can you show me where your home is?" I asked the cub, I knew it might not understand me but it is part human, it was worth a shot. Immediately the cub started sniffing around then trotted off into the woods.

After an hour of alternating between following the cub and carrying it, we reached a very dark part of the woods. I could hear growling emanating from inside a tight ring of very tall trees.

"Is this your home?" I whispered to the cub in my arms. He struggled to get out of my arms. I placed him on the ground and he sprinted into the ring of trees. I followed him reluctantly.

The cub ran to a half wolf-half human sitting on a high throne on a raised platform. They growled and barked at each other for a minute then the werewolf sitting on the throne looked at me.

"You saved my son." Came a gruff growling deep in its throat. I swallowed and nodded. That's when I noticed a crown perched on its furry head.

"My people and I owe you a debt. I am Blood Paw the Second, Ruler of the Wolves, Mistress of the Wild." Blood Paw growled.

"I'm Arden O'Harrah, from District 2." I said as loudly as I could muster.

"Name your payment Arden O'Harrah." Blood Paw barked. I froze, I didn't know what to ask for. Then I had an idea.

"Your Majesty, I would like an alliance with the Wolves." I announced, Blood Paw looked surprised.

"If that is what you wish, then the Wolves will follow you into battle but only once." Blood Paw replied. I had wanted an alliance for the rest of the Games but I didn't want to push it.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I said, curtsying.

**D11: Fawn Sahar**

Ever since Ballard had died I had been working with the leopards, plotting and strategizing with them.

Finally the planning was done and we moved out. The leopards had proven to be good swimmers so we had swum to the center island.

I stood on the sandy shore line of the island with Magnificent Rule standing by my side.

"Little Deer, are you prepared for this?" The King of the Snow Leopards asked me.

"Absolutely." I replied. I climbed onto his back and the leopards moved out.

We began searching the island. I was tired and ready to give up after only an hour when the coughing bark of the leopards sounded. Magnificent Rule bounded towards where the leopard had barked, with me on his back.

We broke through the trees to see the leopard that had let out the sound of warning. He stood on top of the Cornucopia; in front of him, standing on the ground, was Arden O'Harrah.

Leopards poured into the clearing. Arden smirked, she must have lost it, because no one could possibly smile when surrounded by giant Snow Leopards.

"Oh no," Arden cried in a mocking tone, "I am surrounded by ferocious cats, what ever will I do?"

Then a howling erupted from the forest behind Arden and half wolf-half human hybrids leapt into the clearing. They started biting out jugulars and stabbing into hearts with their claws. The leopards jumped into action, countering the werewolves and attacking them with precision.

I stood at the back of the line of leopards and Arden stood on the opposite side of the clearing. Every time a leopard fell my heart throbbed painfully. My allies were dying for me and I wasn't even doing anything.

"STOP!" I shouted, "ARDEN, THIS IS BETWEEN US. WE SHOULD BE FIGHTING, NOT THEM!" Arden smirked.

"Ok then, come and get me." She challenged. I raced over to her with my weapon drawn. It is a tooth from one of the leopards with a piece of rock as the handle.

Arden laughed when I slashed at her with my makeshift knife.

"That's all you've got, 11?" She taunted, I jabbed at her side and she easily blocked it. "Where is your little boyfriend now? What was his name again?"

"Ballard." I hissed, and swiped at her face. She batted my knife away.

"Oh right, Ballard. How did he die? Mutt? Another tribute? Starvation?" She asked, her voice dripping with false sympathy.

I was furious now. How dare she pretend to care? How dare she act like nothing hurts her? I attacked her again with renewed force. A jab at her head, feign to the right then a stab at her ribs. I whirled and spun, the world didn't exist beyond Arden and me.

I finally managed to get a cut across her cheek but she didn't even blink. She stabbed into my ribs and suddenly I couldn't get air into my lungs.

"I may have punctured a lung." Arden whispered, bending over my prone, dying body. With my last bit of life I plunged my makeshift-knife up to its hilt into her leg.

I smiled when she screamed. _So things do hurt her_.

I closed my eyes as the pain pulled me under. I saw Ballard and Devin waiting for me, looking blissfully happy.

* * *

**D2: Emmett Feece**

I hadn't left the forest like Aira and Pippa had demanded. I wasn't going to leave. I couldn't make myself do it.

I was hunting; the only food in my pack was fruit and bread. I needed to find some meat; a bird or squirrel would be perfect.

I scanned the forest, where the hell were all of the animals hiding? I looked even further, so far that even my enhanced eyes were straining.

I saw something flicker far off in the distance and I started walking towards it. Then I realized it wasn't an animal.

_Pippa._ I thought to myself. _She must be hunting as well_.

I made my way as quietly as possible towards Pippa. She was sitting with her back up against a tree with a mouse sitting on her knee, squeaking at her.

Pippa had a smile on her face as the mouse whisked back and forth. She looked at peace as she created a piece of cheese for the rodent to nibble on. The harsh lines that had formed on her face before I had last seen her had smoothed out.

I stood behind a tree just watching Pippa. She started talking to the mouse in a cute, babyish voice.

"And how are things at home?" She waited for the mouse to finish speaking. "Oh, wife issues. Well try this." She handed the mouse a small blue flower and the mouse took it in its mouth and scurried off.

A bird chirped and landed on Pippa's shoulder.

"Oh, well that's interesting. Thank you." She said to the bird. My breath hitched as Pippa looked right at the tree I was standing behind. "Come on out Emmett."

I walked around the tree, Pippa glowered at me.

"I thought we told you to get out of the forest." She said.

"Why were you talking to the animals? They can't talk back." I said, completely changing the subject.

"Animals like me, they think most humans are noisy and scary but I'm not. They let me understand them." She explained. "Why didn't you just kill me?"

Another change of subject. I shrugged.

"I couldn't do it. You looked so cute and innocent talking to the mouse." I replied, Pippa blushed.

"You thought I looked cute so you went against your training and let me live?" She asked, incredulous.

"Uh- yeah." I stammered. She sighed and muttered something under her breath that sounded a lot like, "Of course, because this is the _Hunger Games_. _Obviously_."

"Emmett, you know that within the next couple of days, at least one of us, probably both of us, will be dead." Pippa said slowly, like I was stupid.

"Yeah, I do know that," I spat, "But if these are going to be my last days I want to be happy. I want to spend it with someone who I care about."

"You care about me?" Pippa stuttered, "You don't even know me."

I moved closer to her and grabbed her wrists. "Does it matter?" I whispered then leaned in. My lips touched—

Nothing. Pippa twisted out of my grip and sprinted into the forest.

BOOM! A canon went off. The second one today.

**D5: Aira Vent**

Pippa stormed back to our camp and threw herself onto her sleeping bag, muttering darkly.

"What's wrong? What happened? Did you cause the second canon?" I asked her, voicing all of the questions whirling through my head. Pippa only shook her head.

_Stupid idiot, trying to kiss me without permission. The nerve. He's 18! I can't have feelings for him. Stop thinking about it! Grrrrrr. Damn it! He almost kissed me and I ran away. Maybe I'm the idiot? But it's the Hunger Games he has to die if Aira or I are going to win. I wonder what Tristan is thinking about the whole thing. Surely it was the major thing on then they cut to whoever died. He had no right to call me cute. That idiotic, Career-trained, boy! How dare he… But I wanted him to. Or did I? STOP THINKING ABOUT IT PIPPA!_

I walked over to Pippa and hugged her. She looked startled for a moment then sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just—" She started but I cut her off.

"I know; I kind of heard your thoughts. But I didn't do it on purpose, you were shouting." I admitted.

"So you know about the whole thing, huh?" Pippa asked me, sounding slightly ashamed.

"Yeah. So what's the deal? Do you like him or what?" I asked, ignoring the fact that we were in the Hunger Games. I just wanted to forget about all of the deaths and torture of the games and feel like a teenaged girl once again.

Later the sky lit up with the symbol of Panem and the anthem began playing. The faces of Lorcan Carrington, Pippa's District partner, and Fawn Sahar from District 11 lit up the sky.

"Oh god. Poor Tristan." Whispered Pippa. I looked over at my ally, her eyes glistened with tears.

"Who is Tristan?" I asked her.

"My… my best friend, he's also Lorcan's little brother." Pippa replied as tears coursed down her cheeks.

Then a surprise lit up the sky. The face of Angel Seasons was displayed into the night.

"The feast." I whispered, excitedly.

"Hello tributes." Angel chirped cheerfully, "Only seven of you remain. It is time for the feast. Usually this involves a banquet of food for you but this year the President and Head Gamemaker have decided on something different. At this feast there will be a bag for each tribute, containing a message from home, a small amount of food and something you will need for later. The feast will be located at the Cornucopia on the central island. The world will be watching. Good luck and may the odds be ever in you favor."

"Should we go?" I asked Pippa, her tears had dried up and she looked determined.

"Yes. And I have an idea; it's something I saw on a Hunger Games rerun once." Pippa started explaining her plan and I couldn't help but grin.

"That's brilliant, no one will see it coming and no one will want to chase after us because then another tribute would be able to kill them easily." I said.

Pippa smiled then gripped my hands. "We will make it out of here alive. I don't know how but we will. Both of us, Aira. You can go back to District 5 and your dad and sister. I'm going home for Tristan, if he loses me and his brother I don't think he'll survive."

"Let's do this." I whispered. Together we gathered up our things and started putting our plan into effect.

**District 10: Tristan Carrington**

I thought that the hardest thing I would ever have to experience was watching my best friend and my brother leave. I was wrong.

The hardest thing I have ever had to experience was watching this past say of the Hunger Games. Lorcan getting injured would have been bad enough, what with Tyler crying and all, but then the District 2 boy almost kissed Pippa and then Lorcan died.

The past twenty-four hours have been total hell. Tyler started crying while we ate breakfast because Lorcan got hurt. He has been crying off and on all day. We were excused from school. People kept stopping buy and offering their blessings and best wishes and hopes that Lorcan would be ok. The jealousy I felt when the Career almost kissed Pippa was enough for me to scream, which scared Tyler and made him cry even harder.

"Tyler, Tyler, please stop crying." I said, it was midnight and my little brother was still crying.

"Tristan, can you sleep with me tonight?" Asked Tyler in a soft voice. I sighed and got up. Tyler moved over and I laid down next to him. He hugged my waist and sighed.

"It's going to be ok Ty. I promise." I whispered.

**District 11: Lillith Sahar**

"Aaron, please calm down." I whispered, scared.

"No. I can't calm down. I won't!" Shouted Aaron, my brother had been pacing back and forth for hours now. Not eating. Not drinking. Nothing. Just muttering to himself.

Ever since Fawn had died, three hours ago Aaron had been doing this. Jackie, Fawn's best friend, had come over and hugged me while I cried. She was still here, sitting next to me.

"Seriously, Aaron, Fawn wouldn't want you to be over reacting like this." Jackie piped up. Aaron glared at her.

"Shut up." He growled. I grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table and bit into it.

"Aaron, I know you don't want to hear it but she's right. There is nothing you can do for Fawn now. She's really and truly gone." I said and tears welled in my eyes again. Aaron stopped pacing and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Lily, I didn't even think about how you must be feeling about this." Aaron said softly, he gave me a hug, "It'll be ok, Lily, we can get through this."

* * *

**Lorcan Carrington- District 10: **Well many people will never forget you and your kindness. Poor Scarlett, she's probably freaking out right now. Your poor brothers, they are so cute... :) You did everything you could to protect Scarlett.

**Fawn Sahar- District**** 11:** I loved you and so many readers loved you but I didn't know how else I could advance your character any more. At least you got to win over the hearts of the Snow Leopards and injured Arden, that's called going out in a flash.

_**Oh my. Oh my. I have officially finished the plot outline for this story. I'm currently even writing Day 8. I know who is going to win! I have it all planned out. Ack! I feel weird, the weight of the world rested on my shoulders while I decided between the final two. I feel horrible about my choice but it makes sense. And the person is more likely than the other even though some people might be upset about the choice.**_

_**Ok. I'll stop rambling on now.**_

_**Since it's Friday, that means new sponsor questions on my profile!**_

_**Questions for you to answer in your reviews:**_

_**1) Who do you think will be the Final 4? Final 2? Winner?**_

_**2) What do you want to happen at the feast?**_


	30. Day 7 Appearances Can Be Deceiving

_**The moment the Capitol citizens have been waiting for since the first canon. The feast is about to begin, may the odds be ever in their favor**_

* * *

**Appearances Can Be Deceiving**

**Day 7**

* * *

**D4: Barr Al'Thor**

I waited at the edge of the clearing around the Cornucopia for the sun to rise and the feast to begin. It was chilly and the grass was covered with dew.

The plate rotated around and into existence. The second it stopped moving; the girl from District 10 sprinted out into the clearing, grabbed the packs labeled 5 and 10 and disappeared.

She was smart, I would follow her but I would miss the opportunity to kill more tributes. Other tributes would be afraid to be killed if they chased after the girl.

I knew that any other tributes that were here would need to act soon so I prepared myself to run into the clearing. True enough, Scarlett Halvorson ran into the Cornucopia after a few moments of quiet.

I plunged into the clearing after her. She had just grabbed the pack with the number 9 on it when I reached her.

"Hey there, nine." I growled. She whirled around, knife out. She caught my cheek and tore it open, my first injury of these games. The pain was more than I had imagined it could ever be.

"Don't even bother," I hissed at her, "The more you struggle, the longer your death will be."

Scarlett jabbed at me with her knife and I blocked it easily with the hilt of my mace. She gritted her teeth and tried again, whirling and striking at my side.

Suddenly I thought of Diamond, the District 1 girl whom I had actually started feeling something towards and I felt irritated. Why the hell had I fallen for someone, especially in the Hunger Games?

Scarlett smirked and brought her knife down, aiming for the part of my shoulder where it connects with my neck. I brought my mace up barely in time.

She had done it. Her enhancement had been the ability to make people annoyed.

"Well, you little bitch, how about I just end this fun game." I growled, I brought my mace down onto Scarlett's head. Her skull caved under the power of my blow and her canon boomed almost immediately.

I glowered at her body and grabbed her bag along with mine. I would read her letter first, read the words meant for her, just to annoy her. I would have stayed around for other tributes but I needed to attend to the gash on my cheek and I was already feeling slightly light headed from the loss of blood.

I left the Cornucopia muttering to myself. Cursing myself for not following the weak little girls from five and ten. I could have had 2 more kills but instead I just got Scarlett.

I ripped open the letter in Scarlett's bag.

_Scar,_

_We are so happy you have made it this far. Daisy, Phoebe, Ryan and Erol have been excused from school to watch you. We are so proud of you. You haven't let the Games change you and that is the most important thing._

_We know you will be home soon. We miss you._

_Love,_

_Liam, Daisy, Phoebe, Ryan and Erol_

Pathetic. I chuckled. They would never see Scarlett ever again. Then I turned to my own bag and opened my own letter.

_Son,_

_I am proud of you. You are using your training and dominating the other tributes just like I taught you to. Now I have some important news for you. Rayenne passed away on the fifth day you were in the arena. I know how much you cared about her and I hope I made the right decision by telling you now._

_From,_

_Your Father_

Rayenne died? On the fifth day. What did I do that day? Oh, right. Noelani. I killed Noelani and my little sister died.

I deserve to die. It's my fault that Rayenne is dead.

* * *

**D3: Emma Steele**

After the huge District 4 boy left the Cornucopia I snuck in. The idiot didn't think anyone else was coming. HA!

I grabbed the bag with the large number three on it and turned around. I ran right into Emmett from District 2.

I pulled my knife out, quick as lightning, and cut his stomach, it was shallow but he hissed in pain. I darted away quickly, chuckling at my cleverness.

I opened the bag as I ran through the trees. I slowed to a walk when I pulled put an envelope out of the bag. I opened the letter and began reading.

_Em,_

_Your father and I are worried. We lost Sam and now we are losing you too. Please, Emma. Return to your senses. You are more than this. I'm sure your brother wouldn't want you to be acting like this. I love you so much, I miss you._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Return to my senses? I haven't left them…

I stuffed the letter back into the bag and continued walking.

I walked for what seemed like ages but it could have been hours. Maybe only minutes. I found the pot of gold at the end of my metaphorical rainbow.

A beautiful, lush, green meadow. Blue and yellow flowers dotted the field and the grass was about mid-shin height on me. I smirked, what luck. I, of all of the tributes, found this beautiful, peaceful place to sleep and rest in.

I laid down in the grass. My bag resting on my chest and a looked at the rest of the contents of my bag. I pulled out the crumpled letter, a loaf of bread, four apples and some dried meat. Then I found a pair of black shoes.

"I already have shoes. I don't need these." I sang to myself. I flipped the shoes over and slid my fingers down the soles. They stuck like glue. "Oooo, grippy shoes." I whispered in awe.

I threw my shoe across the meadow at a tree. It collided and stuck there. I giggled. Then I pulled the final item from my bag. A pair of black gloves.

"Toasty warm fingers." I sang and slid them on. Then I went to retrieve my shoe from the tree. My gloves stuck to the tree when I pushed against it as leverage to separate my shoe from the bark.

"Oooo, toasty warm, _grippy_, fingers." I sang. The gloves and shoes were angering me. Why couldn't I get them off the stupid tree? Gosh! I slid the gloves off and threw my hands up in exasperation.

"Stupid gifts. They don't work properly." I grumbled as I stalked back to my bag in the middle of the meadow.

That's when a beautiful butterfly caught my eye. It glittered in the sun and I so desperately wanted to touch it. Suddenly another one floated down to join it. And another. And another. And another. Soon there were about 20 of the glittering butterflies in the meadow.

One stood on a quivering blue flower, right in front of me. I reached out, against my own will, and touched it. It fluttered into the air, and if an insect could look angry, this one did.

The entire swarm of butterflies flew at me, brushing past me, barely touching my skin. I felt an odd, itching sensation on my lower arm. I looked down at the source of the itching and saw a long, thin cut through the fabric of my suit. Flowing from the cut was crimson blood. I sucked in a breath as the pain set in.

I dropped to the ground and curled my arms around my legs in the fetal position. My arms, my legs, my torso, all covered with thin, itching, painful scratches.

_Stupid, freaking butterflies, they are so beautiful but they hurt when they cut. Cutterflies, that's what I'll call them. Cutterflies._

I sat in the tall, thick grass for a few minutes. Or maybe hours. Then I noticed something that chilled me to my core. My blood wasn't clotting, I would bleed to death if the poison that was creeping up my veins, towards my heart, didn't kill me first.

* * *

**D10: Pippa Woode**

"Stupid mutts. Now we're trapped on this frickin' island because the mother stinking sea monster." I muttered darkly.

"It's ok Pippa. We are way better off than the other tributes. We have our packs, and weapons and food plus the bags from the feast." Aira said in a soothing tone.

I held my bag in my hand, the other hand gripped my golden whip. I hated being on the same, small island as every other tribute in the arena.

"Let's stop here." Aira suggested. I nodded and scrambled up a large oak tree. Aira passed our things up to me then followed me up. I found a branch that was comfortable and settled in.

I opened my letter from home, hoping my sister would have written.

_Pip-Squeak,_

_I know you probably wanted something from Taylor or your parents. Instead you got me. I know that you told me to forget about you and I tried. I really did. I found out something about myself this past week. I love you Pippa Woode. You are like my sister and watching my blood brother die made me realize that I love you like my sister. I don't want to lose you. Come home. Please._

_Love,_

_Tristan_

Tears welled in my eyes as I realized that I had gotten my wish. He didn't love me anymore. I was like his sister. Nothing more.

"Aira, I'm going to go hunting." I told my ally, "Can I have the bow and arrows?" Aira nodded and handed over the weapon.

I pushed my way through a bush and found something I never needed to see. Emmett Feece was sitting against a tree, with a long cut on his stomach. His chest was bare, his shirt hung off a branch next to him.

"Oh, it's you." He said hollowly. I approached the shirtless District 2 boy.

"How did this happen?" I asked, my healers instinct kicking in.

"Emma Steele, she's totally lost it." He replied.

"You, a strong Career, couldn't beat a small fifteen year old from the technology district?" I asked, mocking him. He glowered at me. I smirked and looked at his cut. It wasn't very deep but it looked kind of greenish around the edges. I grabbed Emmett's arm and hauled him to his feet.

"Let's go, big guy. I have some healing to do." I led the bleeding boy back to the tree that Aira was perched on.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Aira hissed when we came into view.

"He's injured. I'm going to heal him." I replied calmly.

Aira made a disgusted sound but shrugged, "Fine, whatever."

I got bandages from my pack and then summoned my energy. I pulled some herbs from the Chaos that swirled around me.

"How does that work?" Emmett asked quietly.

"What, my ability? I have to focus on what I want, picture it perfectly then I have to try and create it from nothing." I replied as I crushed the herbs and mixed them with a little bit of our water. When I smeared the herbal mixture onto his cut his hissed, I snickered, "Not so tough now, huh?"

Then I wrapped the bandage tightly around his torso and the cut, securing the ends neatly.

"There." I said triumphantly, standing back to admire my work.

"Thanks, I know you didn't have to do it and I know that you and Aira don't like me very much but thanks." Emmett said softly. I handed him his shirt.

"It's not that we don't like you, under other circumstances we could even be friends but it's the Hunger Games, and you were a Career…" I trailed off.

Emmett nodded, "So you don't trust me. I understand."

"No," I cried, stomping my foot, Emmett looked amused, "It's not that I don't trust you, Aira doesn't trust me. I don't trust me." I whispered.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"I don't trust myself around you." I said and with that I scrambled up the tree and back onto my branch. Emmett stayed on the ground staring up at me.

* * *

**District 9: Daisy Halvorson**

I had never cried so much in my life. Watching Scarlett die was the most painful thing I have ever experienced.

"Daisy, why do we have to go to bed now?" Erol demanded, arms crossed and scowling at me.

"Because it's late and it's been a long day." I said.

"But we don't wanna." Protested Ryan.

I sighed, "I know you don't, and I don't think I could anyways. Let's just get some tea."

Ryan and Erol skipped into the kitchen. Liam sat at the table with Phoebe on his lap.

"Why are they still up?" Liam demanded, pointing at the twin cyclones. I collapsed into a chair.

"No one can fall asleep." I muttered. I had tried to take over Scarlett's job as the mother figure. I didn't understand how she managed it at the age of seven. "I miss her so much, Liam." My eyes filled with tears again.

"I know you do. We all do." He replied.

* * *

**Scarlett Halvorson- District 9: **I'm sorry but someone had to be killed by Barr during the feast and it was going to be you. You and Lorcan were by far the most intricate relationship I had to deal with, you were created to be together. Some people thought that your only defining characteristic was the fact that you and Lorcan were in love and I kind of agreed.

_**God. I made yet another couple. I'm so sorry but it was just too tempting. Besides, I had to turn down a lot of romances that people wanted in the arena.**_

_**So, the feast. Scarlett's death, quite tragic, huh?**_

_**Well, once again I'm going to suggest that you read **_**The Blood Flows Again: The 77th Hunger Games _but no one is forcing you (I just think it's amazing and you should READ IT!)_**

**_This is you last chance to get sponsor points for the tributes! Go on my profile and answer the final two questions EVER for this story!_**

**_While you are there, please vote on the new poll for this story!_**

**_Some questions for you to answer in your reviews:_**

**_1)What did you think of the feast?_**

**_2) Who do you think will be the final four? Final two? The Victor? (I know I just asked this but I want to know if you have changed your minds any)_**

**_3) If I made a sequel, would you create a tribute for it?_**

**_That's it! Review please and don't forget to answer the sponsor questions, vote, and read _The Blood Flows Again: The 77th Hunger Games_._**


	31. Day 8 Cross My Heart

_**Day eight starts with only six tributes left. May the odds be ever in their favor.**_

* * *

**Cross My Heart**

**Day 8**

* * *

**D2: Arden O'Harrah**

I wanted to just curl up in a ball and sleep but my leg is so painful. I haven't slept properly since Fawn injured me. I'm pretty sure I have a fever as well because I'm sweating one minute then I'm shivering and cold the next.

I didn't have the energy to do more than drag my body away from the battle with Fawn. I didn't show up to the feast. I didn't even think about it. I've been hiding just outside the clearing that houses the Cornucopia for a day and a half now.

I looked down at my leg, the deep wound oozed pus. I groaned and poured a little bit of my water onto the wound.

I knew I was lucky to have not been found during the feast. Barr stormed past where I was hidden after his fight with the District 9 girl. It had been so stupid of him to leave the feast so early; two more tributes could have been dead if he had been smarter about it.

I hadn't even heard any canons yet today. By my guess it would be about noon already. If I wasn't injured there would have been at least one tribute dead already.

I really wish that sponsors could send me some medicine for my wound, I used the last bit of it yesterday but it isn't working very well. The prices inflate as the Games go on. That means that since I already got something that was expensive, I shouldn't expect anything else. Damn it.

* * *

**D5: Aira Vent**

I feel like a total third wheel with Pippa and Emmett. Their whole love/hate relationship was sickening and I just wanted to get away from it.

"I'm going for a walk." I called to the love birds.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Pippa asked, looking concerned.

"I've got my bow, I'll be fine." I replied curtly. Pippa turned back to Emmett who was lying on the ground with his shirt off, she was changing his bandages.

I stomped through the forest. I had never felt so betrayed. One minute Pippa is going on about how we are both going to somehow win this thing and neither of us has to kill the other, then she's obsessing over Emmett, paying attention only to him and helping him.

I just don't trust him, he was a Career and he wanted to kill us just a few days ago. No one can change that much in a few days.

I heard a crash behind me and I whirled around. There, standing only a few meters behind me; was a huge bear. It was easily 7 feet tall and stunk like rotting rainbow trout.

I have been afraid of bears since I was 10 and I was attacked by one. I tried to swallow my fear and I sent an arrow flying into its hide. It didn't even seem to notice it as it advanced.

It knocked the bow from my hands and I automatically threw my arms up to block the next blow.

The bears claws dug into my forearm, I let out a blood curdling scream. The bear's razor sharp claws sliced through the skin of my arm with ease, then sliced open my chin, then thudded onto my chest. I could feel the blood running down my arms, my legs and over my face. Then I heard a thud and the bear stumbled backwards; standing behind me were Pippa and Emmett. Emmett's knife was bloody and the bear disintegrated.

"Aira!" Pippa cried and she rushed over to me. I could tell by the look in her eyes that it was bad.

"Pippa, don't be sad." I said as tears sprung to my friends eyes.

"I shouldn't have let you go by yourself." Pippa whispered.

"I needed to get away. It's not your fault." I argued.

"I'm so sorry." She murmured anyways.

"You've been such a good friend Pippa. And promise me, you'll win this thing, not just for me but for every underdog in the Hunger Games." I said softly. The pain in my chest and arms was unbearable.

"I promise." She said tears tracing glittering patterns down her cheeks.

"Good bye Pippa, please don't forget me." I sighed, my ally was distraught.

"No, please don't die. Please." Pippa sobbed. I inhaled one final time and whispered, "I hope you're happy."

Then the world went fuzzy, I couldn't see anything clearly. Then Royce walked into my view.

_Well come on then._ He said offering me a hand. I took it. As I walked away I looked back. I could see my body, the bear had made ribbons out of my skin and yet Pippa was hugging me anyways.

_She was a good person._ I said then walked away from my life.

* * *

**D3: Emma Steele**

It had been hours. Or maybe a day. Since I was attacked by the Cutterflies. I was still bleeding but the biggest problem for me was that I could almost feel my blood slowing down. The poison had reached my heart already. I had watched it advance. It was making my head ache, my blood flow sluggishly and everything looked clearer than ever.

The sky had streaks of lighter and darker blues. The grass was getting more vibrantly green. The flowers colours were starting to get painfully bright.

I blinked a couple of times. The colours stayed bright. I tried to stand up, to walk over to where my bag laid, about a meter from me. I got almost completely upright but then I lost control and I fell to the ground again.

The world around me whirled and danced. I sighed. A silver cat walked into the meadow and waltzed over to where I was laying.

It rubbed against me. Its fur was truly made out of silver. The cold, smooth metal was soothing to me. It purred, a sound that was more like someone grinding metal.

"I'm going to name you Sparky." I whispered to the cat. Sparky sat down obediently next to me. Little lights floated around me. They exploded like fireworks when they reached me. I giggled. They tickled.

I laid my head down in the grass and looked up at the sky. The sun was turning silver and the moon was rising already.

"Is it nighttime already, Sparky?" I asked the silver cat next to me.

The moon split into two moons mirroring each other. They seemed to chase each other around the night sky. I laughed at their antics.

"Silly moons." I giggled. I didn't even notice the pain of the cuts from the vicious butterflies.

The sound of a canon booming cut through the silence around me. I looked around me. Everywhere I looked there was silver. Silver bells ringing. Silverware clinking against silver plates. Silver trees bending in the wind. Silver animals dancing around the meadow together.

I smiled, "It's nice to see everyone getting along." Then I collapsed, my heart rate slowing down even more. It was just a lone thumping every now and then. I was alone. My heart tried to beat again. It faltered then beat again. Then it faltered. I waited, for many painful seconds to pass before it beat again. Then it gave out. I looked up at the sky. The silver moon shone down on me for my last moments.

* * *

**District 3: Danae Steele**

The canon's boom reverberated through the house. I collapsed to the floor, tears dripping onto the floor at a constant rate. Both my children. Dead.

I looked at my husband. He was crying as well. Just standing in the doorway.

I laid on the floor, huddled in on myself for hours. I wasn't aware of anything going on around me. Until Bryant walked into the main room. Outside of the house lights were flashing and Peacekeepers were storming into the house across the street from ours.

"What's going on?" My voice sounded detached and echoed. My husband faced me, his brown eyes hollow.

"It's the Stickles. Their son, Connor started smashing the justice building after— it happened." Bryant answered.

"He was her friend, wasn't he?" I asked.

"Yes." Was the simple, short response. I ran to my husband, he put his arms around me and held me tightly.

"What do we do now?" I asked. Bryant stroked my hair lightly.

"We try to get through this." He whispered. But I knew it wouldn't ever be possible to get over the deaths of both of my children.

* * *

**District 5: Kaia Vent**

I walked up to the top of the hill. Aira had shown me this place a while ago but I had forgotten about it until now. I looked around at the hill. It was dotted with little flowers and the breeze was gentle. I understood why she liked it here.

I actually miss my baby sister. We used to get along so well, playing with dolls together but then I got older and thought that things like that were stupid, she still wanted to play with me and I ignored her. She would constantly ask me to do things with her and she would come to me just to talk but I would tell her to leave.

I hated how everyone thought she was this perfect little angel. I hated how she always got all the attention from our father.

Now she's dead. I felt a tear slip past the emotional walls I put up. I had always hated her. Now she's dead and I actually miss her.

I miss how she was always nice to me when I didn't deserve it. I miss how, when she was around, our father actually smiled. I miss her smile and her laugh. I never thought that I would miss her. But I do.

* * *

**Emma Steele- District 3:** Your story was by far the saddest in the Games. You and your brother both got reaped, your brother was tortured to death in front of you, you lost your sanity, you killed Diamond and now you're dead. At least you've joined Sam though.

**Aira Vent- District 5:** You were one of my favorites. Down to earth and easy to love but when the time came I had your death planned from the very beginning. You and Pippa were the dream team and some people wanted you to be the final two but I think was the best time for you to go.

**_Final freaking four; Arden O'Harrah, Emmett Feece, Barr Al'Thor and Pippa Woode._**

**_Did you enjoy this chapter? I already put it up because I've been writing like a maniac for the past couple of days and I'm way ahead now._**

**_I have some shout outs to do, I won't get to everyone but I will in the very last chapter._**

**_JoeSolomonGirlie/Roses-Are-Deadly: You went and reviewed every freaking chapter. I honestly love you so much for that. You write amazing things too and I love reading them :). Your reviews made me laugh and really think as well. Thank you so much._**

**_Chaos In Her Wake: You have been here with me since the beginning, giving me advice, helping me and always, ALWAYS reviewing. I think that some of your reviews have actually made me a better writer. I love hearing from you and I hope that even once this is over we still talk. Thank you so much for everything Chaos._**

**_your best friend (Guest): Oh wow. You are so funny :) I like that you actually read this and you've been helping me and giving me advice. I haven't really told anybody else about this because I don't really think it's that great but you've been supportive of this whole thing and really helped with some of my decision making. I love you! _**

**_Speaking of reviews. Guess who is 10 reviews away from THREE FREAKING HUNDRED REVIEWS! MEEEEE! Ok, well, since I can't promise any plot twist decisions now that we are down to four tributes I can instead promise something else. The 300th reviewer gets first choice of tribute making for my next SYOT and yes that means you must be a logged in reviewer. Else I ignore your existance and take the next signed reviewer._**

**_Well, some questions for you to answer in your reviews:_**

**_1) For the Final 4; Arden, Barr, Emmett and Pippa, what do you think will become their career if they win (because each victor needs one and I have no ideas)_**

**_2) Now that you know the official final four, do you agree or disagree with my decisions?_**

**_Please review and don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile!_**


	32. Day 9 Only The Strong Can Survive

_**The final four meet in a clash unequaled in these Games. May the odds be ever in their favor.**_

* * *

**Only The Strong Survive**

**Day 9**

* * *

**D4: Barr Al'Thor**

It was the final four. Arden, Emmett and I were all trained for this moment. The weird girl from District 10 had somehow managed to survive. Stupid girl would be the first to go. Then it would be a good show for the Capitol; three trained, vicious tributes, fighting to their deaths. I was only three more kills from going home. I have already killed four of the tributes, what's three more?

My stomach was painfully tight, I had already eaten all of my food and I had no more water either.

I looked up at the sky and shouted, "Hey! If you want this to end, you should start it now!" Then I laughed. Nothing happened so I sat against a tree and cursed my father for not teaching me about edible plants and how to scavenge for food.

I almost fell asleep twice. Then I just sat thinking about Rayenne. I felt so guilty that she had died and it was entirely my fault. My stomach twisted again, this time it wasn't from hunger. I felt guilt and remorse. I felt guilty for killing Nikolai and Devin before they really had a chance at surviving these games. I felt guilty for killing Noelani and Scarlett because both of them had families who wanted them to come home. I felt actual remorse for killing. I had been trained to kill without feeling anything.

That's when I noticed something shiny creeping towards me, getting faster and faster. I reached out to touch it— not my brightest moment. It was water; the water was beginning to rise. I smirked, they were listening to me. The final show was about to begin and I was going to be the Victor.

The water rose faster and faster so I had to speed up from a walk, to a trot, to a run. Soon the water was barely lapping at my heels as I sprinted towards the mountain in the center of the island, since it's a mountain and I knew I should head for higher ground.

I finally reached the base of the mountain, panting and gasping for breath. The water had stopped just meters from where the mountain face jutted from the ground at nearly a ninety degree angle.

I waited for my opponents to arrive. The battle was on and only the strong can survive.

* * *

**D10: Pippa Woode**

The water was chasing Emmett and I as we ran through the forest dodging around trees and trying not to trip. I had my whip wrapped around my wrist, Aira's bow and arrows on my back and some knives hidden in my outfit. My grippy shoes and gloves were already on and I had figured out how to adjust their stickiness with dirt.

I saw something big and dark lying on the ground ahead of us.

"What's that?" I called over to Emmett, he looked where I was pointing.

"Arden!" He shouted. He ran to her side.

"Emmett, is that you?" Arden rasped, her voice was raw and dry.

"Yes, it's me." Emmett said, taking Arden's hand. I tried not to panic.

"Emmett, the water's getting closer!" I shouted to him. He looked around at the water and noticed how close it was.

"Arden, I'm going to carry you with us." Emmett said gently. Arden groaned in pain as Emmett scooped her up.

"Come on!" I shouted, already running towards the mountain, the water was driving us towards the center of the island.

I ran ahead, Emmett was slowed down by Arden. I saw the base of the mountain and sprinted for it. I turned around and watched as Emmett struggled with running as well as carrying Arden. He almost tripped twice and my breath caught but he kept going.

Finally Emmett reached the base of the mountain. He put Arden down gently on the ground. Then he turned to face me.

"You know that Barr is going to be here somewhere." He whispered. I nodded, "Well, he'll go for you first, he just wants to put on a show for the Capitol. A final showdown with three Careers would be exactly what the Capitol's idea of a show would be."

"I'm not afraid." I said quietly.

"You should be. Barr has killed three tributes that I have seen, maybe more." Emmett warned.

"Uh, Emmett?" I said quickly.

"What?" He demanded.

"The water's still rising, we must be on the lower side of the mountain." I replied.

"Damn it." Emmett growled. "Barr will be on the other side, I guarantee it."

"Well, let's go. The water isn't a better choice." I said.

"Wait." Emmett said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me back to him. He cupped my face and kissed me. "Now I know that whatever happens, you will always know how I feel about you."

I turned away from him and waited for him to pick Arden up. He ran past me and I followed behind him closely. I knew the chances of making it out of the arena were slim but if I did, Emmett was right, I would always know how he feels. I would never be able to forget.

* * *

**D2: Emmett Feece**

I knew I had reached the right place when I saw Barr, leaning against an almost completely vertical cliff face. The sun was setting and I knew the Gamemakers were preparing three canons already.

All four of the final tributes were standing at the base of the mountain; three Careers, one of which was very injured, and one underdog from District 10, a beautiful underdog but an underdog all the same.

"Well, we meet again. Hello Emmett. Arden." Barr said formally. I placed Arden on the ground once again and backed up so I was protecting Pippa. "Ten." I felt Pippa flinch at the mention of her District.

"So are we going to get this started now or what?" Barr asked, picking up his mace. I drew my sword and got ready to fight my old ally. "Emmett, it doesn't need to be you. I think your little friend here, from ten. What's her name?"

"My name is Pippa." Pippa said through clenched teeth.

"Ah, yes, Pippa would make a fabulous addition to my list of kills. I don't want to kill you Emmett, but I will if I have to." Barr said soothingly. I almost choked.

"Barr, you aren't going to touch her." I growled and lunged at Barr. My sword flashed and clanged again the hilt of Barr's mace. I ducked under Barr's swing that was aimed for my head. I swung at his side and he step back in time for my blade to fly in front of him harmlessly.

"You can still change your mind Emmett." Barr chanted mockingly. I snarled and threw myself at him. I thudded into him and we both fell to the ground twisting and tumbling around each other, fighting for dominance. Barr's weight rested on me and I struggled to flip over.

Barr pinned my arms down and pulled out a knife. "It's too late now Emmett, after I kill you I'm going to kill your little girlfriend."

I trashed around until I got my hand free. I punched Barr so hard his lip split and he was flung to the side. I leapt on him and dug my knife into his back until I drew blood.

"Did you know that there is a place on a man's back where, if you sink a blade in it, you can pierce his heart and sever his spine, all at once?" I said with quiet venom. Barr actually squeaked in pain. I pushed the knife deeper into Barr's back. Something collided with my side and I flew sideways and landed at the bottom of the cliff face.

"Actually I did know that. Stupid boy, you thought you were better than me. You thought you could beat me. No one has ever beaten me." Barr growled as he plunged his blade into my back.

"EMMETT!" I heard Pippa scream, her voice full of hurt and anger. She was going to die though; Barr would make sure of that.

* * *

**D2: Arden O'Harrah**

Emmett's canon boomed; it made the water next to me quiver and slosh around. I had known Emmett from training back in District 2. I didn't know him very well but I would mourn him. He had helped me even though he could have left me to drown.

"You murderous psychopath!" Screamed Pippa, she advanced towards Barr. The look on her face was murderous. She unwrapped a golden whip from around her wrist. Her gloved hands closed around the handle of the whip and she flicked it out towards Barr.

I pushed myself against the cliff face, knowing that one of them was going to die. Hopefully Barr because Pippa would be easier to kill in my current state. I had gotten some gauze and a little bit of disinfectant from the sponsors this morning but my leg still hurt like hell on fire.

The whip lashed out and cut across Barr's shoulder. He growled and charged at Pippa, his weapons forgotten.

Barr pushed Pippa up against the cliff, his forearm crushing her throat. Pippa was gagging and struggling for air. I thought it was all over but Pippa managed to shove Barr off of her and kick his chest hard enough to stun him.

It was a blink-and-you-miss-it kind of fight that the Capitol was probably lapping up. Pippa and Barr's families were probably watching with baited breath, each hoping their child/sibling would win. I was terrified. You could actually feel the energy crackling around them as they fought. I was silently rooting for Barr because out of all of the tributes in the arena I had to admit he was the strongest and the one who I admired the most. I may even like him a little bit. But no one needs to know that.

Pippa was leaning against the mountain, gasping for air. Barr charged at her, mace raised. Pippa barely moved in time to avoid being smashed to bits. She kicked sideways at Barr's side and he was jolted away from her.

They both stood, facing each other, panting. Barr clutched his shoulder where it was still bleeding. Pippa was holding her throat, gasping for air.

I waited with baited breath; hoping one of them would attack and get it over with.

Pippa drew a knife from out of nowhere and threw it, it cut across Barr's knuckles where he was holding his shoulder. Barr growled and charged at Pippa, they both had weapons drawn; Barr— his mace, Pippa— a long knife.

A canon boomed as a body fell. One tribute was victorious. One tribute that I would have to fight to the death.

* * *

**District 2: Earl Feece**

My wife sat next to me on a couch in the enormous viewing area in the Capitol. The boy from District 4, Barr Al'Thor, and Emmett were fighting. Emmett was displaying techniques that made me proud and fighting with true spirit.

"He's being too cocky." Hissed James from where he sat on my other side.

It was true. He had the opportunity to kill the District 4 boy but he was talking instead. Then Barr kicked Emmett and he went flying. Barr stabbed Emmett in the back, severing his spine and piercing his heart, the way Emmett had been talking about.

I could feel my wife's body wracking with sobs as the canon boomed. I put my arms around her and led her up to our rooms, James following behind him.

"He shouldn't have volunteered. He wasn't prepared enough." Janet sobbed.

"Mother, he was as ready as he could have ever been." James said. I noticed his eyes were red as well. I nodded.

"Janet, he was trained by the best." I said curtly. My wife glared at me.

"You shouldn't have encouraged him." She shouted and she stormed off, slamming the door behind her.

"James, get me some liquor." I ordered my son. The best way to cope with the pain was to lose yourself. That's exactly what I planned to do.

* * *

**Emmett Feece- District 2:** Well it was always going to be you. You were never going to win this. I don't even exactly know how you lasted so long. I did like you though and you and Pippa were the cutest. You made a brave attempt to save Pippa and kill Barr but you didn't really do much now did you?

_**Hahaha! Cliffhanger! Finally! I've been waiting to do a cliffhanger since the beginning of this story. Seriously. I'm enjoying it a lot. You guys probably hate me for doing that but you know what? Tough luck. You'll have to wait a couple of days until you know who died!**_

_**I think that all of you should go to **_**XxHGFanBoyxX_'s story _Fairy Tales: 150th Hunger Games _and submit tributes! Do it! _**

**_The winner, the 300th reviewer was *drumroll*_ ****ArtemisKey_! You need to check your PM if you haven't already and create your tributes! Thank you so much!_**

**_Some questions for you to answer in your reviews:_**

**_1) Who do you think died between Barr and Pippa?_**

**_2) Should I include the Victory tour in this story?_**


	33. Day 10 One Rises Above

_**The final two are revealed in a shocking twist and the two fight to the end. May the odds be ever in their favor.**_

* * *

**One Rises Above**

**Day 10**

* * *

**D10: Pippa Woode**

I looked down at the blood on my knife. I had killed someone. If the indication of my healing wasn't enough, the fact that my enhancement was to create from nothing should have made it obvious that I am not meant to destroy.

Arden looked at me. My emotions were reflected in her eyes. Shock. Sadness.

No one would have believed that I could kill a Career, let alone the great Barr Al'Thor.

The anger that I had felt after Barr had killed Emmett was wearing off. The adrenaline fading to nothing.

Motion caught my eye and the dull shine of the metal in the dark made me looked down at Arden's hands. She had drawn a knife.

"It's down to the two of us. One of us is trained. It's not too hard to guess who will be the winner of this round." Arden said cockily. I pulled my whip from where I had tucked it into my belt. I noticed that Arden wasn't standing up, her leg was injured and it was probably infected too.

"I'm sick of being thought of as the underdog. You're no better than I am. And I have something worth fighting for. My family and Tristan. I'm fighting for all of the underdogs in the Games. All of the tributes who had odds stacked against them and pulled through." I said, my voice thick with tears as I remembered Aira. "I'm fighting for Aira, who should be standing here with me. I will win Arden. Whether you agree with me now. Or you agree with me later."

Arden chuckled darkly and she pulled herself to her feet. She wobbled for a moment the regained her balance.

"We'll see ten. We'll see." She muttered darkly then she threw her knife at my heart. I turned to the side and it cut deep into the flesh of my left shoulder. I refused to show the pain. I focused my energy and pulled a net from the Chaos. Arden struggled to pull free from it.

"Now who is the underdog? The injured, ensnared Career or the pathetic girl from District 10?" I hissed as I brought my whip down in an arc. It sliced into Arden's chest. Again and again I lashed at Arden with my whip.

I was knocked back when Arden kicked out and hit my chest. I flew backwards and lay sprawled on the ground. Arden soon loomed over me, blood dripping from her cuts.

* * *

**D2: Arden O'Harrah**

My knife was gripped in one hand and I used the other hand to pull Pippa's head up until she was looking into my eyes.

"Stupid little cowgirl. You think you're going home? Think again." I snarled and I brought the knife down in a killing arc towards her heart. She squirmed sideways in barely enough time. The knife sunk into her left shoulder. She gasped but didn't scream out.

Pippa pushed out with both of her hands, I fell backwards off her and struggled to stand up, and she scrambled up. She looked at me with a look of faint disgust.

That's when I noticed I was knee deep in water. Water that hadn't been there moments before. It was sloshing around my knees and was quickly getting higher. My blood was staining the water around me. Pippa looked around, panicking, and then seemed to realize something. She raced over to the cliff face and started climbing, finding impossibly small foot and hand holds on the surface.

I grabbed a small lip on the cliff and started pulling myself up. It was slow and painful, my leg was burning in protest and my chest stung.

Pippa was far above me when she looked down. My hand slipped and soon I was dangling by the strength in one arm, my muscles screamed in pain as I gripped another small crevice in the rock with my dangling hand.

"Grab my hand!" Something shouted from above me. Pippa was holding out her hand, she had climbed down to just above me. I grabbed her hand and used it to pull myself up some more.

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded as she climbed higher and helped pull me up again.

"Because I don't want to live with myself if I don't at least try." She answered. Damn it. She's a good person too.

"I don't want your help, Farm girl." I spat with as much venom as I could muster. I'm a trained tribute; I don't need help from some pathetic outer-District girl.

Pippa's eyes flashed with anger and hurt. Then she climbed on ahead without me.

I knew that if I managed to make it to the top of the cliff face it would be a miracle. I also knew that Pippa would be waiting up there for me so we could finish the fight.

The water was lapping at my ankles again and moving quickly higher up my leg. Even if I could stay afloat in the rising water it wouldn't do me any good. I would be exhausted and Pippa would kill me easily.

I was never supposed to be the winner. I realized that now.

My hands continued to slip until just my fingers were clinging to the rock face. Pippa looked over the edge of the cliff above me.

"Climb!" She shouted, her voice sounded so far away. The water was up to my waist. I had made it as far as the Gamemakers would allow me to go. I would never survive, no matter how trained I was, I could never win.

I let my fingers slip from the small crevice they had been wedged into. I splashed under the water and fought to get my head back into the clean night air.

"I was never going to win, was I?" I shouted at the night sky. "It was always going to be _her_." I put as much loathing and hatred into the word as possible.

"You sick people pick favorites and make sure nothing bad happens to them. You make us fight to the death, not caring who or when as long as the preordained winner survives. It's _sick_!" I scream, hysteria setting in. I could barely keep my head above the water but I had to finish.

"Why did you pick her? Why couldn't it have been me? I have family to go home to! Carter! And you picked a pathetic runt from District 10." My energy was drained; the anger that had propelled me to keep going was burned out. I slipped under the water and closed my eyes. I was going to be joining Barr, who I might have felt something towards. I was going to be joining fragile Noel who I couldn't save; I was going to get to apologize to her. I was going to be joining Emmett, who had carried me instead of leaving me to die. I was going to be joining Royce who had never been anything but nice to me. I was going to be joining Diamond, who was a bitch but she didn't deserve to die. None of them did.

I was going to be joining all of them. I would get a chance to tell them how sorry I was.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The canon boomed, indicating that Arden had died. One had risen above. The moon was big and full over Pippa as she bowed her head, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Victor of the 150th Annual Hunger Games, Pippa Woode of District 10." A disembodied voice announced. Pippa looked up as a hovercraft arrived to take her out of the arena. Her green eyes looked silver in the light from the moon.

A ladder was lowered down to Pippa and she took it. It pulled her into the hovercraft so the doctors could begin healing her. But there is only so deep the healing can go.

* * *

**District 4: Arkas Al'Thor**

A canon boomed indicating a death. I knew it would be the District 10 girl because Barr was much more trained than that low life. Then a body fell, rising above it was not the bulky, muscular silhouette of my son, the trained Career tribute, but the thin, tall silhouette of the wiry, farm girl from District 10.

I roared in anger. My son would not be beaten by some pathetic little accident, it must have been a mistake. But my son continued to lay there, unmoving while Arden O'Harrah and the District 10 runt fought.

I walked out of the empty house. My wife was in the Capitol, designing some outfit for a rich citizen while our son died. I walked to the beach and picked up a handful of rocks. Each one was a small creature as I hurtled them far into the ocean.

I hated myself for the tears that were sliding down my cheeks but they were a reminder of the effort I had put into training Barr for the Hunger Games. I put my own blood sweat and tears as well as his, into preparing him for the moment when he would return home. Victorious.

* * *

**District 2: Miranda O'Harrah**

Arden's finger slipped from the cliff face and she plunged under water, not resurfacing. The canon boomed and my little girl wasn't the final tribute standing. My throat felt tight and I struggled to speak.

"She— she shouldn't have gone." I choked out.

"It was her decision to go. You know we never could have stopped her." My husband replied, a sad expression on his normally stony face.

"It's entirely our fault, she felt the need to impress us but she went too far." I whispered and the tears that had been threatening to fall streamed down my face. I hugged a cushion that sat next to me, holding back heartbroken sobs.

My husband put an awkward arm around me; normally we don't show much affection to each other. I buried my head in his shoulder.

I would never be able to face the horrifying guilt that sat in my stomach. The feeling that Arden wouldn't have died if I had been a better, more loving mother.

* * *

**Barr Al'Thor- District 4: **You were the scariest tribute in the Games by far. You were loved quite a lot by the reviewers but sometimes the mightiest fall. You did good, you had the most kills (5) and a very sad story. I really enjoyed writing you...

**Arden O'Harrah- District 2:** If you hadn't been too injured to get to the Cornucopia and had the grippy shoes you could have won by a landslide, no question. You were just so injured and your death will impact many people. (I definitely shipped Barden once it was suggested but it was too late)

_**Some of you will be mad because of who was the Victor and some of you will be very happy because of who was the Victor. Pippa made more sense and I'm sorry to those of you who think that because Arden was a Career and Pippa was just from 10, that Arden should have won. **_

_**I hope I don't get too much hate for my decision... (I'm really sorry to Chaos In Her Wake and Narnian Pirate, you guys are the best and your tributes were amazing. I also loved how well you two got along. :D)**_

_**Well on to other news. I am going to do a little bit of stuff after this like the interviews and her going home then short parts of the Victory Tour because I want to get the the sequel faster.**_

_**Please review and thank you so much for all of your support! I love all of you (even the readers who don't actually review...)**_


	34. Scars Don't Fade

_**The Victor has been revealed and healed, now we must crown our champion.**_

* * *

**Scars Don't Fade**

**D10: Pippa Woode**

I woke up in a white room, on a white table, with people in white coats working around me. A flurry of action happened off on the side and my mentor pushed through. The whitecoats filtered out of the room and Savannah came to my side.

"Good, you're awake." She said softly, taking my hand.

"No really." I said sarcastically.

"How do you feel? Is there any physical discomfort?" Savannah asked, wisely ignoring my comment.

"I feel like total crap." I said, and then I twisted around to look at my left shoulder. There, there were the physical reminders. The long slash from Mahogany, the stab on the side from Arden's throw and the final stab on the front from Arden's death blow.

"They haven't made the scars go away yet but they will by tonight." Savannah said, thinking that's what I wanted to know.

"No." I said.

"No?" Savannah sounded confused.

"I want to keep them." I replied. Savannah shrugged but didn't object.

"Well then, I think we can probably go now." Savannah offered her hand to me and I stood up.

I wasn't ready to lose the physical reminders of all the things I went through because I never wanted to forget what I had been through. Maybe it seems counterproductive but I felt like I would lose the good things that I had been through in the arena. Me and Aira in the woods surviving by ourselves. Meeting Emmett for the first time. Healing him. Living through to the end.

* * *

My stylist, Magnus, was standing over me, looking at the scars I had allowed to remain and marveling over my new tattoos, three of them; the star on the tip of my right pointer finger, the ancient Chinese symbol for air on the webbing between my thumb and first finger on my left hand and the small stone on the outer edge of the inside of my left wrist.

"Very cute." Magnus commented. The prep team had been horrified when they had seen my scars but my stylist didn't even blink.

"Thanks." I mumbled. Magnus pulled a garment bag off of a rack and unzipped it with a flourish. Nestled inside the garment bag was a beautiful white dress with coloured gems all over the bust part. The skirt was slightly puffed out and pure white.

Magnus helped me slide into the dress, it fit perfectly. The skirt almost reached my knees and the upper part glittered in the light. Magnus fixed my hair, which was straightened to within an inch of its life. Then he handed me shoes to put on. Pure white cowboy boots. I grinned at him and he smiled back slightly.

* * *

"Are you ready Miss Woode?" A small Capitol woman squeaked.

"I guess so." I replied. I was led to the side of the stage and waited to be announced.

"Now, the moment you've been waiting for Panem, here is your Victor, the wonderful, Pippa Woode!" Coralie Jaescope announced. I took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage. I smiled and waved at the crowd as they cheered and whistled. Then Coralie gestured for me to sit down and we began the second interview of my short life.

"I must say, my heart was pounding throughout the entire final battle, first with Barr Al'Thor and Emmett Feece, then between you and Barr and finally you and Arden O'Harrah." Coralie said, "You must have been terrified."

"Honestly, I was too busy trying to survive to notice much else." I replied; Coralie and the audience burst into laughter.

"And how did it feel to hold your ally in your arms as they died?" Coralie asked.

"It was the worst thing I have ever experienced. Aira was more than my ally she was my friend and I lost her." I answered, tears springing to my eyes once again as I thought of the girl from 5.

"Now, if everyone could please turn their attention to the screens for a recap of the 150th Annual Hunger Games." Coralie said, gesturing to the huge screens around the room.

This was the part that I had feared, watching everything over again from a different point of view.

Once again, Becca Saenz exploded when her token fell from her pocket. Then seven people were slaughtered in the bloodbath. When they showed Arden slicing Kellan's throat I gasped involuntarily. I had never known who had done it, only that he didn't survive. Emmett and the other Careers fought the same kind of bear that killed Aira. Arden and Barr looked so much more alive than when I saw them later in the Games.

I tuned everything out. I couldn't stand re-watching the torture I had gone through. I couldn't stand finding out how the other tributes had died. Ignorance is bliss.

* * *

After the interviews were over I stood on a raised platform overlooking thousands of people. President Pritchard presented me with the Victor's crown.

I shuddered, the thought that it could have been any one of the twenty-three kids that died, standing here in my place, made tears spring to my eyes. I thought about Aira, she deserved this more than I did. Arden should have been standing here with the President, being handed the crown and bringing honor to herself and her District.

What Arden said had really hit home. Had I been the predestined winner? Was that why I magically beat Barr Al'Thor? Was that why Aira and I hadn't been found by other tributes aside from Royce and Emmett? Had I been helped along by the Gamemakers? I made a note to ask Savannah later.

"Congratulations Miss Woode." President Pritchard said, shaking my hand.

"Thank you, Ma'am." I said, fighting back the revulsion. The President gripped my hand tighter and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Remember, you are always welcome in the Capitol." She whispered, the threat was barely concealed. I knew that I would probably end up like Jayde Winson or Charisa Plow, being sold off in the Capitol to old men with big wallets.

* * *

I was led back to my room and left alone to sleep. Tomorrow I would be on a train back home.

* * *

_**Well I REALLY hope you all liked it and I'm sorry if everything seems out of character now but the Games change people. :)**_

_**If you want to make a tribute for the 151st Annual Hunger Games please send me a PM and I will send you the form and a little bit of information about these upcoming Games. There will be only two more chapters after this one. I hope you enjoyed this story!**_

_**One last question for you to answer in your reviews:**_

_**There is a small, simple twist in the upcoming Games (hint: "To show the Districts that NO ONE is exempt from the Capitol's reign...") Can you guess what it is?**_

_**I love you all! And thank you so much for reviewing and supporting this story.**_


	35. Finding Youself

_**The Victor of the 150th Annual Hunger Games heads home after a long and emotional couple of weeks.**_

* * *

**Finding Yourself**

* * *

**D10: Pippa Woode**

I should have been ecstatic. I was on the train, heading home. Back to District 10. I wasn't though. I was terrified. People would think of me differently. I would be treated differently. I would be living differently.

"Pippa, every victor needs a talent. Something that can be shown off to Panem by the Capitol." Savannah said to me that night.

"Well, I don't know." I said; I was staring out the window at the scenery flashing by me at 200 miles an hour.

"How about something to do with animals since you love them so much?" Suggested Lee Fields, the other mentor.

"I don't know." I hissed and I stood up and left the compartment. I walked into my room on the train and curled up on the huge bed. I had never felt so alone in my life. I drifted to sleep slowly.

* * *

_I unwrapped a golden whip from around my wrist. My gloved hands closed around the handle of the whip and I flicked it out towards Barr. The whip lashed out and cut across Barr's shoulder. He growled and charged at me, his weapons forgotten._

_Barr pushed me up against the cliff, his forearm crushing my throat. I struggled for air, straining against Barr's strong grip. I pushed Barr with all of the force my body possessed. I kicked his chest and managed to stun him for a moment._

_I leaned against the cliff, gasping, breathing in the cold, salty air. I whirled to the side as Barr charged at me, mace raised. I kicked sideways and Barr flew away from me._

_I stood, facing Barr, holding my sore, bruised throat, gasping in lungful's of air._

_I drew a knife from my belt and threw it. It cut across the knuckles of the hand that was on his shoulder. Barr growled and charged at me. I held a long knife in my hand and I braced myself against his weight as he drove himself into the knife._

* * *

I woke up; the sheets of my bed were twisted and covered in sweat. I looked at the clock; 4:00 in the morning. Great.

I hopped in the shower after throwing my clothes into the basket of laundry. Within moments, hot water pulsed onto my back, jets of strawberry scented soap hit my skin and vanilla shampoo lathered itself in my hair.

I got out of the shower and dried myself and pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a white cotton t-shirt. On my feet I slid my brown leather cowboy boots. I brushed and dried my hair then braided it into two braids and went in search of food.

* * *

I found the food car and saw Avox' cleaning the floor and setting platters of still warm food on the tables.

I turned to go, leaving them to their jobs but one of the Avox' noticed I was there and grabbed my wrist. She motioned for me to sit down so I did. The Avox' continued with their work, humming as they went and I recognized the tune.

"Don't you fret my dear,

It'll all be over soon,

I'll be waiting here, for you.

Run fast as you can,

No one has to understand.

Fly high, across the sky

From here to Kingdom come." I sang quietly along with their whistling. It calmed me down. The Avox' all stared at me. I looked around, assuming someone was standing behind me.

One by one the Avox' began applauding. I blushed. They were applauding me. I had found my talent for the Capitol to show off.

* * *

Finally Lee and Savannah were up and eating breakfast. I told them what my talent was going to be.

"I am going to sing, the Capitol can exploit that to their hearts content, but I want to use the money I got for winning to open a ranch where I can teach under privileged children how to ride, how to fight, how to survive the odds against them." Savannah nodded approvingly.

"What is your talent?" I asked my mentor.

"I'm a writer, I write children's books." Savannah replied.

"What about you?" I asked Lee.

"I design buildings; the Capitol uses the ideas for the sole purpose of making more money from a building designed by a victor." Lee said, kind of bitterly.

"Cool." I replied, then I was jolted forward. Savannah's tea flew across the room and splashed onto the white wall paper. Lee swore loudly because the knife he had been using to cut a roll in half went sailing just past my head.

"We're here." Melodia sang, teetering into the room in ridiculously high heels. I raced to the nearest window. The flat expanse of District 10 was sitting outside the window. My home.

* * *

I stepped off the train to loud applause. It seemed like the entire District was here to celebrate me. I didn't really want to celebrate though.

What are we really celebrating? The deaths of 23 children just to get to this moment, when one poor, ruined soul returns to their home.

I looked out at the crowd. Searching for the familiar faces of my family. Taylor, with her hair in braids like mine beamed up at me. My mother looked proud as she clapped along with everyone else. My father smiled, but tears sat in the corners of his eyes.

* * *

Finally Melodia pulled me away from the crowd and sent me home. I walked along the dusty road to our ranch. Hoof beats pounded on the compact ground behind me and I turned my head to look at the rider.

"Tristan?" I said softly. My best friend jumped off his horse and hugged me. I breathed in the scent of his skin.

"Hey Pippa." Tristan said, slightly monotone.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

"You know what's wrong." He growled. I shrank away from him.

"No. I don't, so don't try and pull that shit over on me." I hissed defensively.

"You and that idiot from District 2." Tristan spat, I was shocked.

"That 'idiot' from District 2 tried to keep me alive in the arena. And what did you do? Nothing!" I shouted, stalking away from my so-called best friend, "I thought you were over me anyways. It doesn't matter."

I stormed down the dirt road and into my family's ranch house. I slammed the door closed and ran up to my bed room.

* * *

Time passed but I didn't care to count it. My stomach growled but I ignored it. I sat cross-legged on my floor and pulled out sheets of paper, pencils and ink. Then I began to write, first it was little tidbits then full verses of words.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, there was a knock on my door. Savannah and Lee opened the door to my room.

"It's moving day, Pippa. Pack your bags." Lee said then he walked away. Savannah sat down next to me on my floor.

"Do you want any help?" Savannah asked me, I shook my head. There was nothing here I wanted to keep. Only memories of a better time.

I grabbed a bag and put paper, my pens and pencils into it then put my favorite pair of cowboy boots on. I could come back for the rest of my clothes later. Or not.

* * *

_**I am so sorry! My laptop is being messed up and it won't connect to the wifi so I have to use the main computer which involved switching things from one computer to the other. If I've PM'd you or reviewed any of your stories it was via my phone. Please forgive me!**_

_**Well the next chapter is the Victory Tour then I'm done. It will be a while before I start uploading things to the 151st because of the computer issues, and school and such so bare with me.**_

_**I have every single spot filled except a District 13 boy and a District 10 boy so if anyone wants to submit a tribute they are the ones available. If you've submitted two then maybe leave it for people who haven't submitted anything or have only submitted one. Thank you all so much! See you soon! **_

_**-xoxo, Xylia**_


	36. Victory Tour

**_Pippa Woode begins her Victory Tour. We watch as she travels to each District._**

* * *

**Victory Tour**

**D10: Pippa Woode**

Months had passed since I had moved into the Victor's Village. In that time I still had yet to talk to Tristan. I had opened my own ranch. I wanted to help people who had odds stacked against them. I taught lessons to disabled kids, I taught them how to ride and tack up their horses, I taught them how to rope cattle and ride bareback. Most importantly I taught them how to make a connection with the animals, how to understand them.

"It's a big, big, big day!" Sang Melodia, sounding kind of like an old escort I might have seen on the reruns of the Hunger Games.

"Why is it so big?" I asked, sleepily.

"It's the Victory tour, silly." Melodia giggled.

"Oh, right, the thing that I've been preparing for, for weeks now." I groaned.

"We start in District 12, the train leaves in one hour. If you are late I will personally see to it that you never leave my sight the entire trip.

In District 12

The colours of District 12 were gray, white and more gray. The buildings, the sky, the birds, even the people. Below me, on a wooden stage were the two families of the tributes. On Ballard's side of the platform there was a boy who looked exactly like Ballard and a woman. On Hayley's side were two boys and her parents.

Both families had the same looks, dark hair, pale skin and either green or grey eyes. Most of the crowd did too. I had started to notice similarities between the members of different Districts. Most of District 10 was light hair and light eyes with muscular builds. District 12 with their starved, thin faces and harsh stares.

I boarded the train to District 11, glad to be leaving District 12 behind.

In District 11

District 11 had nicer weather, more humid then I'm used to but nice and warm. A welcome change from District 12. The people hear looked fairly defeated, like they had tried too hard and had long since given up. On Devin's side were two small children and a sad looking man with his arms around the kids. On Fawn's side were her parents and two siblings.

I didn't know what to say about either Devin or Fawn because I had never known them well enough. I thought about them; Fawn, the brave, tricky little girl and Devin, the silent naturalist. I now wish I had gotten to know them better. Before they died.

In District 9

My soft, gold dress blew in the breeze. District 9 was not much different from District 10 in the physical appearance. The people however were more subdued and quiet. On the slight platform below the stage I was standing on, were two families; one Nikolai's side there was only a girl she looked sad and weary, on Scarlett's side there was an older man, a man of around 20, two small girls and two identical boys.

I had recited the Capitol mandated speech but I wanted to say something else, for the families.

"I didn't know Nikolai very well but he shouldn't have died the way he did. Scarlett was my District partners best friend and he loved her very much. She was brave and courageous and I admired that." My words were short and simple but both families nodded their heads.

In District 8

I felt like I was seeing more than anyone from District 10 should ever see. People expect District 8 to be a colourful place with happy citizens. District 8 is very poor, the people look bedraggled and very worn. The families of the dead tributes weren't any less worn looking. On Emerson's side were his mother and father who were holding the hands of two little girls, twins by the looks of it. On Maddie's side; her mother, father and older brother looked sad, their eyes showing the emotions.

I didn't know what to say about the tributes because I hadn't known them. I just bowed my head and thanked them. Melodia ushered me into their Justice Building for a meal with the mayor and some rest.

In District 7

The woods in District 7 were amazing, the trees towered above my head and their branches were perfect for climbing. The people were silent as I addressed them with my Capitol provided speech. On Hale's side of the platform there were only two small girls, no parents. On Noelani's side was her parents, an older brother and a younger sister.

"I didn't know Noelani or Hale very well but they both made a strong effort. They never stopped trying and were both very brave. I admired their dedication and strength. They both deserve to be standing here with me." I said; my entire speech was spent with my gaze on the two small girls on Hale's side. I had a feeling that their caretaker had been Hale and now their life would be much more difficult.

In District 6

District 6 had a dreary landscape, it was mostly buildings and huge hangars. They provide the entire of Panem with transportation, it's not an easy thing to do. The citizens of District 6 were not very polite, I talked over their voices as they discussed the price of aluminum and oil. Two people stood on Zebulon's side of the platform, huddled together, talking to each other. On Becca's side were her parents, her mother held a young child. I knew that Becca's mother had been a Victor and was the only living female Victor District 6 had.

I let Melodia lead me off the stage and through the doors of the Justice Building. I ate bread, fruit and small sugary cookies then Melodia excused all of us so we could continue to the District I had been dreading.

In District 5

The mayor of District 5, Mr. Delancy, introduced me and I walked out to give my speech. When Aira had described her District she had done an ok job. It was grey and white with smoggy air and watery sunshine filtering through the haze. I could see power plants everywhere and beyond the city limits I could see a green hill rising in the distance. On Kellan's side were his older sister, Summer, and his father. On Aira's side were her older sister, Kaia and her father.

"Kellan was my ally for a short time and he was a pleasure to know, he was quiet and funny, he should have been with me when we left the bloodbath. Aira was more than my ally, she was my best friend, she was the rock that kept me sane sometimes. She understood what it meant to be there for someone and she was always there for me. She was a free spirit and she wouldn't let anything keep her down. She gave me the strength to win; she deserved the crown more than I did." My voice faded, my throat was tight and tears were sliding down my cheeks.

In District 4

I could feel the heated glares of Barr's parents while I recited my speech. Barr's father looked exactly like his son and his mother looked very well-dress but lines had formed on her face, making her look sad. Noel's side hosted a distraught looking man who didn't look anything like Noel. The water glittered off in the distance and I could smell the salt. Images flashed through my mind of blood, Barr lying on the ground with a gaping hole in his stomach, Arden slipping under the water, Emmett attacking Barr to save me.

I felt sick and the world started spinning. Melodia caught me before I fell and helped me into the Justice Building. I sat on a bench, sipping water and fighting down hysteria.

In District 3

The people of District 3 were muted and looked terrified. The number of Peacekeepers here was triple the amount of those in the other Districts. The platform that should have held two families held only one. A man and a woman holding each other tightly. I could feel tears prickling in the corners of my eyes as I fought through my speech.

"Emma and Sam were very brave. Sam was very smart and determined, he probably could have survived on his wits alone. Emma was strong, stronger than most people in the arena. She could have torn any of us to shreds in training with her mind, without even meaning to but she held it all together. She was incredible, both of them were."

In District 2

District 2 was cold and unwelcoming. The people were no better than the landscape. Their stares were hard as rock and their postures were every bit as intimidating as the mountain that rose above our heads. On Arden's side were a man and a woman, they looked cold and emotionless as I said my speech. On Emmett's side were a man, a woman and his brother.

"The tributes from District 2 were truly amazing. Arden was strong and poised until the very end. She fought hard even when she was injured. Emmett." I choked, what could I say about him that wouldn't make me burst into tears? "Emmett was the bravest person I had ever met. He fought for what he wanted and… and he kept me alive. Not a day goes by that I don't miss him and thank him for what he did."

In District 1

The most beautiful of the Districts. The people were more well-fed and everything looked lavish and elegant. I felt a twinge of guilt when I looked at the platform below me. I had been the one who told Aira to shoot Royce, it was as much my kill as it was Aira's, at least in my mind it was, and I wasn't proud of it. Royce's family contained a small girl who was definitely his little sister, and two adults who had to be his parents. Diamond's side consisted of a man and a woman, both looked sad.

I felt guilty as I turned my back on the little girl and walked into the Justice Building, like I should have said something about Royce. I was led to a long table with the mayor of District 1 and some other important people. They talked amongst themselves but I said nothing.

In District 10

After spending all of the day before preparing for and attending a large Capitol party, I stood in front of my entire District, the old, wizened great grand-parents right down the infants who didn't even wake up during my speech. The smiling faces of my parents and Taylor were on the platform below me. On the side opposite from them Tristan and Tyler stood with their parents, Tristan stared at his feet, not meeting my eyes.

"I loved Lorcan, he was like my brother. He was always such a positive, optimistic guy. He helped me through the trials even before we entered the Arena and he was always there for me. I know that it might not fill the gap in anyone's hearts but he would be proud to look down at all of you right now. Fighting though losing him. Especially you Tristan." My best friend turned a bit pink at that and looked up at me, his brown eyes looked deep into my green ones and I could almost see his walls of anger breaking down.

Later when I left the District 10 Justice Building to walk the short distance to my home in the Victor's Village, I was intercepted by a dark figure. My possibilities of escape flashed through my mind; screaming for help, punching his nose, knocking him out cold, then I recognized the brown eyes and familiar smile of my best friend.

"Tristan!" I cried, throwing my arms around him. His arms came up and wrapped around me.

"Pip-squeak." He laughed, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't bother. It was my fault too, I should have tried to—" Tristan kissed me, cutting my words off. I stood there, my arms around his neck then something tugged at my mind.

"Wait." Emmett said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me back to him. He cupped my face and kissed me. "Now I know that whatever happens, you will always know how I feel about you."

"Stupid boy, you thought you were better than me. You thought you could beat me. No one has ever beaten me." Barr growled as he plunged his blade into Emmett's back.

I pulled away, struggling to not scream. I gasped for air, the weight on my chest felt unbearable. Tristan grabbed my hand.

"Are you ok?" He demanded, looking worried. Slowly I calmed down; Tristan walked me back to my house in the Victor's Village.

"Pippa, I still love you." He said when we were standing on my doorstep.

"You are going to have to put up with me screaming in the middle of the night, and panicking over nothing." I told him.

"I don't care." Tristan whispered and he kissed me again. This time I didn't pull away, I didn't scream but the images of Emmett flashed through my mind. His smile, him shirtless and wincing while I bandaged his cut, him kissing me, him fighting Barr for me.

I am never going to be the same but maybe it's better this way.

* * *

_**Sorry guys! This is the final chapter! I can't believe I actually finished it. It's all because of you guys. Without your encouragement, reviews and awesomeness I would never have managed this. Thank you all so much. Even the people who didn't review. I forgive you.**_

_**Special thanks to; Chaos In Her Wake, Narnian Pirate, XxHGFanBoyxX, and Dark. Angel. From. Above. For all of your reviews and support. **_

_**Also a shout out to my friend Meghan for letting me use her ideas and for being so supportive. **_

_** Thanks to everyone who submitted a tribute for the sequel. If anyone wants to make a boy for District 13, just PM me and I will send you the form.**_


End file.
